The Anbu Pair
by ChikaMikk10
Summary: Sasuke is back on a mission with Naruto. And to do what? Protect Harry Potter of course but what they don't know is that enemies are hiding in the shadows. Enemies that have been thought to be dead Sasunaru, Sasodei, implied KakuHida among others Shounena
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm new at this whole fanfic thing, but I've read quite a few and I really enjoyed them. So I thought I'd have a try at making my own. I don't really know much about Naruto. I only read the first volume and saw a few shippuden episodes. So mostly the characters are based on what I've read in other fanfics so sorry if something is wrong.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto but what gets to me the most is I will never own Akatsuki 

* * *

Chapter I

**The ANBU Pair**

Harry was sitting on the bed in his room at number 4 Privet Drive reading through a letter he had received from his godfather. It said that he would be coming to stay with him and his friends for the rest of August.

Harry was already longing to return to his only true home, Hogwarts. He angrily pounded his fist against the wall. All summer he had been cut off from the wizarding world. The only contact he had had was a visit from a dementor. He had been forced to use magic so now he was being summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a hearing.

He had come up with all sorts of theories on how this had to be a plot against him. Cornelius Fudge had turned on him since he had told everyone that Voldemort had returned. He broke out of his deep thought to notice two shadows against his wall. They were coming from his window, crouching on the tree in his backyard. Harry spun around and grabbed his wand so fast he almost lost his balance.

But the shadows were gone.

* * *

From the bushes below Harry's window crouched two figures. Their faces were hidden in the shadows.

"That was close, un," whispered one of the figures

"That's because you had to fucking insist on seeing this fucking kid now" growled the other drawing his fist back to punch his companion.

"Neh be quiet or he'll hear us, un"

"Why'd I get stuck with you anyway, you're like the worst fucking partner you bastard."

The full moon left the cover of the clouds, revealing a young man, his long blonde hair blowing lightly in the cool breeze. His features were lit up with an evil, almost manic grin making the other man cringe inside. He would never admit it but the younger Akatsuki had a way of intimidating him.

"What is there to smile about now you freak?" The blonde did not answer but instead disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving him on his own.

"Brat" he growled under his breath before disappearing too.

Deidara couldn't help but smile to himself. So this was the boy who they were supposed to bring to him. He seemed weak. 'This mission will be easy enough' he thought as he threw himself onto a chair in the rickety old house of Godrics Hollow.

* * *

Naruto yawned. He had only been on this mission for a few days and was already bored.

Yes, going on a mission with Sasuke was good. He had become rather attached to his raven haired partner. It was nothing intimate but the thought of not seeing his best friend for a year would be rather lonely.

He yawned again but was rendered completely awake from someone hitting him on the head.

"Dobe, you can't just go falling asleep here." Naruto leaned his head back to see the raven ANBU mask of his partner. Naruto pouted but got up nonetheless.

"I wasn't falling asleep teme." Naruto said before putting his own fox mask on.

"Sure you weren't" Naruto was about to respond but stopped as he noticed a new presence in the house. He and Sasuke vanished and reappeared sitting on the window ledge by the front door. The ceiling of the front hall was high so they were able to sit there and go unnoticed.

Beneath them was a touching scene. Three teenagers had just walked through the front door. Naruto forgot the other two and only focused on the male in the middle. He had unruly black hair and glasses. On his forehead he had some sort of scar shaped like a lightning bolt. "Weak" he heard Sasuke mutter under his breath. Naruto nodded he was not impressed. This child was meant to be extremely powerful and hold large amounts of chakra. He did have a fair amount of chakra but compared to Sasuke and he this Potter boy was nothing. It was only after they had exchanged greetings that his two friends began looking around nervously. Naruto grinned behind his mask. Potter's friends knew they were there.

Harry secretly looked around too. The Ron and Hermione had told him that there were two very dangerous guards residing at the Order's base. He froze as he suddenly saw them. Two figures sat on the windowsill a few meters up. Their masks were what struck Harry first. They reminded him faintly of Death Eaters. He had to move his gaze elsewhere when the fox mask turned towards him. He could not see the person's eyes but he could feel their gaze piercing right through him and that manic grin plastered across the mask was enough to drive anyone insane.

Sirius followed Harry's gaze to the ANBU sat on the windowsill. He knew they were going to be there, but it gave him a shock anyway. When he had first seen the two ninja Sirius had not been impressed. They had looked like two small boys with a few tricks up their sleeve. He had decided to keep quiet about this but Snape had very clearly stated his obvious disapproval towards the ninja.

This he had instantly regretted when the fox masked ninja pulled his hand back to punch him. It had been fortunate that his partner had been there to stop him but as the raven mask had turned towards Snape he had felt a chill run down his spine. The boy's eyes were red. Sirius had only glimpsed it briefly from behind the potion master's back but it had been there. It had made all wonder just what was hidden behind the mask.

Sirius was torn from his deep thought at the sound of the two ninja lightly landing on the floor in front of them.

"Greetings Mr. Potter," the mask shaped like a raven said coolly. "We are to be your guardians for this entire year. You may call us fox and raven." He continued. Naruto thanked Dumbledore inside for casting the translation charm on himself and Sasuke. If he had not this mission would have been a lot more troublesome.

Harry looked hostile but he nodded with acceptance anyway.

'They don't know what they're letting themselves into' he thought before walking past them and up the stairs.

When the guards were left alone Naruto snickered "He's almost as nice as you teme" he said sarcastically. Sasuke just sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Just so you know the pairings are going to be Sasunaru and another pairing that I don't wanna give away yet. (youll find out soon enough)

Reviews are really appreciated

Thx for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!! Me again!!! When I got my very first review I got so happy that I went and wrote a second chapter XD.

They won't always update this fast but right now… let's just say I have a lot of free time (you know with avoiding homework and stuff)

So thank you for those reviews 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potty or Naruto. If I did it would be called Deidara anyway 3

'thoughts'

"speaking in general"

"**Kyuubi"**

* * *

Chapter II

**The ANBU Pair**

'_They don't know what they're letting themselves into' Harry thought before walking past them and up the stairs. _

_When the guards were left alone Naruto snickered "He's almost as nice as you teme" he said sarcastically. Sasuke just sighed. This was going to be a long year._

* * *

Naruto had sat up all night thinking. It was not in his customs to think, but last nights meeting with Dumbledore had got him doing so. Their mission that day was to escort Potter to his hearing at the Ministry. Naruto had no concrete evidence but from what he had read about dementors he believed that they had been ordered to attack.

But who would do such a thing? There were plenty of people after Potters life but none of them had such influence.

Naruto was brought from his thoughts by Sasuke stirring in the bed next to him.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about the hearing today," he answered simply. Sasuke got up and was seemingly wide awake all of a sudden.

"Do you think it's a set up?" he said coolly. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke knew him so well.

"I do….but I don't know why." Naruto got up, sighed and then proceeded to get dressed. He failed to notice a flustered look on his partners face.

"Any ideas?" he asked as he buckled the weapons to his legs. He looked up to see Sasuke looking away, seemingly in deep thought. They both had no clue.

"We'll keep a watch at the hearing. They will probably be there to hear his verdict," Sasuke said as they both faced each other, putting on their masks.

A knock was heard at the door. Both looked round to see a rather timid redhead standing in the door frame.

"Excuse me but we are leaving soon. Mum wants to know if you want something to eat first?"

Naruto smiled kindly even though there wasn't much point to it.

"Thank you, we will be down right away." With this they both departed leaving Ginny standing in the doorway alone. She turned slightly, watching the backs of the two guards, she tutted before running after them.

* * *

Deidara and Hidan were standing in a dark corridor which was only lit by dim candle light. Their instructions had said that a man named Lucius Malfoy would meet them.

"Stupid fucker's late." Deidara heard Hidan mutter under his breath. Deidara sighed Malfoy certainly was late, extremely late as a matter of fact. It was then that they heard a door open behind them.

"Now who might this fucker be?" the man who said this was tall, slender and extremely pale. He wore a smug look on his face as if he thought he had scared the two ninja. Deidara was tempted to say something but Hidan got there before him.

"You're the fucker, you bastard where have you been!?" Hidan uttered harshly. Malfoy's face was only shocked for a split second before it regained its smug look.

"I'd watch my manners if I were you," he spat.

"Oooh am I meant to be scared" mocked Hidan. Deidara sighed before silencing Hidan by hitting over the head.

"What do you want us for, un?" He said, maintaining a business-like exterior. The pale man refrained from shooting another insult at Hidan and instead turned to Deidara.

"Follow me," he said seriously. Deidara shot a warning glare at Hidan who took the liberty to shoot one right back before they both followed the Death Eater.

They entered a small room consisting only of a table and four chairs. Other than the door they entered through the walls were completely blank. Hidan and Deidara sat down on two of the chairs and watched Malfoy. The wizard walked across the room and pulled out his wand. They heard him mutter a few words before he too took a seat across from the ninja.

Suddenly the blank wall they had been staring at became transparent, displaying a large room with several seats. Each seat was occupied by witches and wizards of varying ages, all of them wore a very grave expression. In the middle of the room stood two old men and a boy who was sitting between them.

The man to the right of the boy they recognized as Harry Potter was stout and was wearing a bowler hat and a deep green cape. The man to the left had a long white beard and wore half moon spectacles which rested on his crooked nose. Despite the grave atmosphere the man to the left seemed to be enjoying himself.

Deidara felt a nudge in his side and turned to see Hidan smirking. He followed his eyes to the back of the large room. Deidara soon found himself smirking as well, against the wall stood two masked figures. He instantly recognized the masks as being those of ANBU.

"Now this shit just got fun," he heard Hidan snort. He smirked mischievously

"Un."

Malfoy ignored the two idiotic ninjas grinning insanely at each other. He instead began to summarize their assignment.

"You see that detestable woman in the corner." He said quietly. It was not hard for the Akatsuki to figure out which woman he meant. She was truly detestable. She was completely dressed in pink and had a large ribbon in her hair.

"Un." Deidara acknowledged.

"Her name is Delores Umbrige. She will be teaching at Hogwarts this year. I have informed her of you two, saying that you will be acting as students but guarding the school. She knows nothing of my connection to the Dark Lord.

Until the Dark Lord says so you shall both pretend to only want the best for that Potter brat. You shall follow her every order." Both men moved their attention from the woman and met eyes with Malfoy.

"Do not do anything to make her suspicious." He said coldly.

The two akatsuki smirked. "Of course" Deidara said maliciously.

* * *

From the back of the room Sasuke and Naruto glared at the hideous woman dressed in pink.

'That was the culprit' they both thought simultaneously.

* * *

Me: Review plz. It makes me happy.

The more you review the faster I update!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I lied. I guess I did update rather quickly and it's longer as well XD.

Plz read. Plz enjoy and thank you to those of you who reviewed the other two chapters.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own any of these…except the plot

'thoughts'

"speaking English "

"Speaking Japanese"

"**Kyuubi"**

* * *

Chapter III

**The ANBU Pair**

Naruto sighed hopelessly. He was standing in Madam Malkins robe shop trying on Hogwarts robes with Hermione. 'How the hell did this end up likes this?' he thought.

----------Begin of Flashback----------

"They are NOT coming!" Shouted Harry at a rather distressed Sirius.

"Harry, there's nothing I can do. They are you guards after all."

"I don't need guards. I'm fifteen already," Harry once again argued. "Why doesn't anyone believe that I can look after myself?!"

"My god! He's such a brat," sighed Naruto who was standing in the corner next to his partner. Sasuke just nodded, this Potter kid was getting irritating. Harry caught Naruto's sigh and turned his head sharply towards the fox guard.

"And what are you sighing at," He glared, testing the guard for a fight. Sasuke knew what was coming next. Naruto was never one to miss a challenge whether physical or verbal, and this had been an obvious challenge. Naruto straightened himself up and glared right back through his fox mask.

"The little brat in front of me that is blindly refusing our help." He said coldly. Naruto had picked up several hostility habits from Sasuke and was now brilliant at undermining others.

Harry being who he was instantly became outraged and retaliated by saying

"You'd act like a brat too if everyone around you was treating you like a baby."

"No I wouldn't, and I wouldn't wallow in self-pity the way you are either." Judging by the look on Harry's face Sasuke decided it was time to intervene. He gently tapped Naruto's shoulder gesturing him to stop before turning to Harry.

"I apologize for my partner's rudeness but it is mandatory that we follow you wherever you go." Harry glared.

"I'm not walking around with the two of you if you look like that." He said defiantly

"Of course we will not walk out in the public like this. We will be disguised" Sasuke said.

Harry finally gave in and walked out of the house with Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

When Naruto and Sasuke were alone Naruto slipped off his mask and turned to his partner. He grinned at him.

"Shall we screw with him a bit?" He did the necessary hand seals and replaced his anbu wear with wizard robes. Sasuke grinned and did the same.

"I bet you 5galleons he won't recognize us."

Sasuke smirked. "You're on!" The brat deserved it after all.

------------End of Flashback--------

The plan had however backfired when they reached Diagon Alley and Naruto had completely lost the rest of the group. He had been wondering around when Hermione and Ginny had come up to him and offered him help. This had led to him being dragged to Madam Malkins before he could protest.

Naruto sighed again. This was not how he had planned it.

"There you are Love, all done," said the seamstress, tying the last thread with the flick of her wand.

"Huh? Oh…thank you." Naruto said faking a smile.

"Naruto, we're going to the book shop now to meet Harry. You can come as well." Ginny shouted from the door. Naruto nodded and ran off to join the two girls. Where Harry was there would Sasuke as well.

* * *

Stupid dobe where the hell had he run off to? Sasuke had been standing in the bookshop quietly watching Harry and Ron.

He had, like Naruto had kept his appearance. He wore black robes and of course his constant stoic expression.

* * *

Harry had noticed the male standing in the corner. He looked around his and Ron's age and he seemed troubled. He decided to speak to him seeing as it looked like he needed help.

"Umm… excuse me? Is everything ok?" He asked the boy cautiously.

"Uh yeah, I lost a friend." He paused thoughtfully "He was here a minute ago."

"Well we could help you look if you like." Harry said helpfully.

"W_hat?!_" Ron spluttered. Harry elbowed him in the sides. Ron glared at his best friend who continued:

"We're just planning on meeting some of our friends here; as soon as they're here we'll help."

Sasuke tried to look grateful and smiled 'think Naruto, think Naruto' he repeated in his mind.

It was then that said Ninja walked into the shop. Naruto face instantly brightened as he spotted Sasuke. He skipped over and threw his arms around his partner ignoring that Ron's jaw dropped when he did so.

"Is that your friend?" Ron asked failing to shut his mouth, gaining him another vicious elbow from Hermione.

"Yeah," He said turning his attention to Naruto. "Where have you been?" he said.

"Awww… has Sasu-chan missed me." Naruto teased hugging him tighter. Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto had completely mastered annoying him.

"Are you kidding? I enjoy every minute we spend apart." Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted and pulled back from Sasuke.

"I know you love me really." He said grinning mischievously. He leaned in and pecked his partner on the cheek.

Sasuke's stomach jolted and he had to turn away so that his partner wouldn't see him blushing. But…Why was he blushing?

"Umm…excuse me," Hermione said. The pair turned to see the four wizards all blushing deeply. It was only then that Naruto remembered that the wizards were there. He blushed slightly but quickly overcame his embarrassment. It had only been as a joke right? No need to be embarrassed. He smiled at Hermione and thanked her for her help.

As Sasuke and Naruto walked out the shop, the golden trio stared speechlessly after them.

"Do you think they really were…?" Ron cut himself off staring at the spot where the two ninja had been standing.

"Well, that would be something." Hermione said laughing lightly but obviously disturbed.

"They make one hot couple," commented Ginny from behind the three. All of them turned looking speechlessly at Ginny. She looked back innocently.

"What?" She grumbled.

* * *

"C'mon dammit, get a move on Deidara." Hidan growled. They were standing amongst the remains of Ollivander's wand shop. They had been there for a while seeing as it had taken quite a while for Hidan to find a wand that suit him. In the end Hidan had settled for a 12in oak with the bone of a thestral as the core.

They were now waiting for Deidara who was having an even harder time.

"Here try this one." Ollivander sighed. He handed Deidara a wand and promptly took it back as the bookshelves behind him caught fire.

"I guess not." He said sounding defeated. Ollivander looked round all the shelves skimming past every box until he reached the end row.

"I wonder." He murmured pulling out an old leather box. He walked over to the counter and pulled out a worn black wand. He handed it to Deidara preparing himself to dodge the next attack.

"This one better be fucking right you old man." Hidan threatened from the corner. He too was stepping back from the blonde.

This time however when Deidara flicked the wand his body began to glow red and scarlet fireworks erupted just above their heads. Deidara smiled, Hidan grunted and Ollivander stared confused at the blonde.

"What is it un?"

"Young man do you know what this wand is made of?"

"No idea un….what?"

"This wand I made from materials that were found hundreds of years ago by a man who had traveled to Japan. After traveling many days he found a cave. No one had lived there in years but it seemed to be some form of hide-out. Anyway he dug around there and soon he found a small metal box. Inside the box there was a small pile of mysterious, explosive clay and several pieces of wood. That is what the wand is made of."

Deidara's face dropped when he heard this. His features darkened.

"_What_?" He said slowly closing in on the old man. He was about to punch Ollivander when Hidan grabbed him from behind.

"What are you doing Deidara? You can't kill this guy remember we are still on a mission."

"I don't care un! That was Sasori's GRAVE! And he made a wand out of Sasori's body." Deidara spat the words glaring at the shocked man.

"But he didn't know. He wasn't the one who dug up the grave anyway**." **

Deidara shook Ollivander a bit causing him to lose consciousness before storming out of the shop with Hidan close behind. Hidan rolled his eyes. It had been years since Sasori had died. Why was he still so affected by it?

Deidara looked sadly at the wand in his hand. He then held it tightly towards his chest.

"I'm sorry Danna."

* * *

This chapter took a hell of a lotta work. I personally don't think it's as good but I'm working on being optimistic. :P

Anyway plz review. It makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I am seriously impressed at how fast I am updating. But I hate to say it's not going to last. I think after chapter 5 I'll be updating once a week. (I guess that's still pretty fast.)

Anyway read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: you people really enjoy depressing me don't you? I don't own anything…blablabla**Chapter IV

* * *

**The Anbu Pair**

The room was dark, the only light coming from a single candle that was placed on the table. At the table sat two figures facing one another. The first one broke out.

"Headmaster I'm not sure whether I can agree with this…"

"I believe it will be the easiest way for them to protect him. You have seen how hostile he is towards them. If he thinks they are just regular students then perhaps he will accept them more willingly. I have already told them. They both seem to agree it is easier to guard him if they are closer."

Dumbledore paused. He had long thought of this and decided it would be the best solution. Fox had told him that when they had met him in Diagon Alley as normal students the Golden trio had been open to him and Raven.

"But Potter will figure it out. It is too much of a coincidence to give him two guards and then have two new students turn up." McGonagall protested.

"A memory charm has been cast on Harry, Ron and Hermione. They don't remember the guards at all and I have spoken to the rest. They agree to follow along." McGonagall looked a bit apprehensive at the thought of casting spells on students but she did not say anything.

"It is merely a matter of months and they come to Hogwarts tomorrow. I trust everything will be fine."

"Very well Headmaster."

* * *

Naruto sat in a compartment towards the end of the train. He was looking out the window watching Harry and his friends say goodbye. They were sure to sit in this compartment seeing as all the other ones were already packed with unnecessarily loud students.

Naruto glanced round, his eyes resting on his partner. He too was watching Harry get on the train. Sasuke leaned back against the soft, red seat. Naruto did the same. 'Three…Two…One…'

The compartment door opened and in the doorway stood Hermione with Harry and Ron a step behind her.

"Umm excuse me can we use this…Oh it's you." She said her face brightening. Naruto saw Sasuke raise and eyebrow from the corner of his eye.

Without finishing her sentence Hermione walked into the compartment and sat herself next to Naruto. Harry and Ron glanced at each other before they too sat down next to Sasuke.

No one spoke until the train started moving. When it did Hermione turned to Naruto deciding he was the friendlier of the two and said:

"I don't think we caught your names when we last met."

"Oh well, I'm Naruto," Naruto smiled, he then jabbed his thumb at his partner, "and this here is Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked at Naruto questioning why he used their real names. Naruto just rolled his eyes. He had already used Sasuke's name when they had met in Diagon Alley.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hermione." She smiled "and this is Ron Weasley, and that's…"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said proudly. Harry was surprised when all he received as a response was silence.

"Don't you know who he is?"

Naruto and Sasuke acted oblivious of course. They were meant to be transfers so of course they would not know the 'famous' Harry Potter.

"Um no not really." Naruto said. Harry smiled, it was better that way.

Ron who had been sitting in silence all this time suddenly burst out

"So are you guys really gay?" Sasuke and Naruto both looked a bit shocked for a moment but then Naruto started snickering. Sasuke however remained silent, hoping he was going unnoticed.

"Dude, I have a girlfriend." Naruto said still snickering. Sasuke stared at his partner in shock. He had never heard this. Ron seemed to obviously relax.

"Cool! What's she like? Is she hot," he asked.

"Ronald don't be so rude!" Hermione said outraged at the redhead's behavior.

"Oh, I don't mind," Naruto grinned. "And yeah, duh she's hot and seriously cute."

"Who?" Naruto stopped talking. A look of guilt swept over his face. He had not told Sasuke. She had told him not to.

Naruto's next words crushed Sasuke. Naruto avoided his partners piercing gaze and look out the window. Then he quickly glanced back and whispered.

"Sakura,"

Sasuke tilted his head downwards causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

By then the golden trio could feel the heavy atmosphere in the compartment. They all began wondering what the true relationships between Sasuke, Naruto and this Sakura person were.

The compartment door opened revealing a tall, slim and extremely pale boy around the age of the golden trio.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter." The blonde said

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry sighed, instantly getting irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty, would you like me to curtsey for you," Malfoy sneered mockingly while Crabbe and Goyle both sniggered stupidly.

"We were actually looking for a compartment but we would actually prefer a trash free one." He sneered glaring at Hermione. She looked away obviously hurt.

"Shut up you git." Harry shouted standing up and walking right up to Malfoy.

"Yeah Malfoy." Ron echoed stepping behind Harry.

"Oh don't worry Weasley, your trash too." The blonde smirked. Ron face flushed a horrible shade of scarlet and he threw himself at Malfoy who instantly ran away with Ron close at his heels. Harry shut the door to the compartment and ran down the corridor after the two. Hermione and Sasuke sighed almost simultaneously. Both of them got up and went after the wizards.

Naruto was not alone for long. Only a few minutes after the compartment had been cleared the door opened and revealed a rather short blonde girl. She was dressed extremely weird but was in her own way beautiful.

"Hello, can I sit here?" she said.

"Sure," Naruto smiled kindly. The girl walked in and sat in Sasuke's seat directly opposite Naruto.

"I'm Naruto…what's your name?"

The blonde girl looked up and smiled slightly.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Deidara had been sitting in his compartment with Hidan trying to sleep when he had heard a loud bang against the compartment door. He ignored it the first time but then it came again a few times. Deidara scowled got up and slammed the door open.

"Can you SHUT UP, un!" Deidara shouted at the source of the noise. It was two boys. One was a red head with very many freckles spread across his face. He had an extremely pissed blonde male in a headlock. The redhead dropped the blonde immediately when he caught site of Deidara.

The blonde cursed holding his head but followed the redheads look, his gaze also landing on Deidara.

The redhead then spoke. "Wow, what a veela." He gasped. Deidara looked confused at the pair of wizards.

"What, un?" He said. Hidan came up behind his partner and smirked.

"Pretty Ojou-chan isn't she." He snickered earning himself a glare from Deidara.

He then turned and glared at the two wizards, cracking his fists.

"I'm a guy un," He said darkly.

Realization dawned on the wizards and instincts told them to get away quickly. Deidara stopped cracking his fists. Reason told him it wasn't worth it. Instead he scowled at the two.

"Scram."

Malfoy and Ron nodded sharply before running as if the devil was at their heels.

* * *

Harry finally caught up with Malfoy and Ron to see a compartment door slammed shut with extreme force and them running right at him. They did not stop when they reached him, they ran right past him.

'Wtf' Harry thought. He decided he did not want to know and turned around heading back to the compartment.

* * *

Naruto liked this Lovegood girl. She was calm and easy to talk to. They had been talking for a while, mostly about her and the school. It was then that Luna shocked him by saying.

"So why are you pretending to be students?" Naruto kept the smile on his face even though he was completely shocked.

"What makes you think that, we ARE students," He laughed a little hoping to divert the suspicions.

"You are lying." Luna said simply, her calm gaze remaining on the scenery. Naruto sighed. How had she known?

"Oh well," He said before slowly getting up. He walked over to the girl and placed his hand on the wall behind her. She did not seem fazed. He had not really expected it either.

Naruto smirked.

"Keep it a secret."

* * *

And that's it…I hope you liked it.

I really like Luna Lovegood she's brilliant. She's going to play quite a bit of a role in this story. Y'know as the kind of pacifist.

I know most of you will probably hate the NaruSaku part but I think that Sasuke needs a rival and for certain reasons it has to be Sakura. She won't last long though :P.

Oh and Naru does love Sasu he just doesn't know it yeat. Sasuke already knows but is unsure I guess. Oh and jealous.

Please Review!!!XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ok… I'm SORRY. I think I took a bit too long on this chapter. I hope it turned out well because I'm not sure. For those of you who are wondering…

Deidara and Hidan don't know exactly who the ANBU they saw were.

Harry, Ron and Hermione did not recognize Sasuke and Naruto as being the guards. (So Sasuke lost the bet :P)

Another thing please REVIEW!XD and don't just tell my how great I am….tell me why the story's great. (does that sound weird?)

"Speaking English"

"Speaking Japanese"

'Thoughts / the sorting hat'

"**Kyuubi" – **yet to come

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. (and Deidara…he's mine AHAHAHAHA) ok maybe not.**

* * *

Chapter V

**The Anbu Pair**

"Mr. Hidan, Mr. Deidara. You shall be sorted separately. Would you please follow me?"

Deidara and Hidan turned around to have their eyes meet a rather strange man with a hooked nose and greasy, black hair. Every feature in his face showed disdain and neither of the ninja liked it.

"Who're you?...un" Deidara asked, his face stony.

"I am professor Snape, the potions master. Now would you follow me?" He was obviously annoyed so the two ninja just shrugged and followed him. They walked through many carpeted corridors and up many staircases until they reached a dead end. The only thing at the end of the corridor was a statue of a dragon.

The man they had been following stopped in front of the statue. Deidara and Hidan exchanged confused glances.

"Cadbury's Cream Eggs,"

To the ninja's amazement the statue began to move upwards, revealing an elegant staircase. Snape motioned towards the steps. The ninja climbed the stairs, promptly followed by Snape.

At the top of the staircase was a large ebony door which opened to reveal an office. The ninja instantly recognized the disgusting woman they knew as Umbrige and the old man they had seen at the hearing. In between the two was a stool with a worn old hat set on top.

Umbrige smiled sweetly, well more she smiled sickeningly and told Hidan to put the hat on.

Whilst Hidan was placing the hat on his head, Dumbledore explained about the sorting, houses and all those details that had not been mentioned in the paperwork.

"…You shall live and have classes with whichever house you are given." Dumbledore finished.

Deidara who had been listening intently turned to face the hat on his partners head. It looked torn with confusion. Deidara smirked, it just proved how messed up Hidan truly was.

Hidan himself was scowling. The hat had opened up old memories. Memories he was not sure he wanted to remember. The only thing that was stopping the hat from deciding was him, Kakuzu.

'Why does that guy always fuck everything up? Stupid, fucking asshole' Hidan thought bitterly to himself. The hat of course heard this.

"You know that isn't true. Even when he left you, you could forgive him. You miss him. I think this is truly a quality of Gryffindor." The hat whispered to Hidan.

"I DON'T FUCKING MISS HIM!"

This part had been heard by everyone in the room. Deidara's smirk slipped to a frown. He knew who Hidan was talking about. It had been after Kakuzu had ended his relationship with Hidan that he had become his partner.

Hidan would never admit it but Deidara knew that it had hurt him severely. Even though now the two claim to be friends, they avoided each other most of the time. They would never be alone together. Deidara had thought that this irritating and childish but he still felt sorry for Hidan.

"Slytherin!" The hat eventually cried out.

"Ok that's fucking great. Now get this thing off me." Hidan growled. Umbrige quickly removed the hat from Hidan's head. She then turned to Deidara knowing that he may be as bad.

"Would you please put the hat on?" She said looking unsurely but still smiling. Deidara smiled back, not wanting them to have a bad impression. The smile was fake of course, but it helped.

Deidara sat down on the stool and felt the hat being placed on his head. He instantly hated it as he felt old memories and thoughts awakening.

'Aah, so you're another ninja. It seems that you to are a criminal.' The hat whispered, although only Deidara could hear it.

'What of it, un?'

'It's useful to know. Many people have lost their lives on account of you…and even your parents. That's disgraceful.'

Deidara rolled his eyes. He did not care about his family.

'I've never cared for anyone, un' He thought sadly.

'That is not true. There is one person, your dead friend.' An image rushed into Deidara's mind. It was a memory, a flash of red hair, and a sad smile.

Deidara blocked the memory. It was nothing he wanted to remember.

'He's dead.'

'But you don't know that. You did not see him die; you did not even see his body.'

'He's dead un.' Deidara persisted. He did not want any false hopes. It was true he had not seen the body but he would have returned if he had survived. He would not have left him.

'I believe that you would make a brilliant Gryffindor. But that may only be your memories. You could be great in Slytherin as well. You are ruthless, cunning and clever. This is all you need. So which will it be…Slytherin or Gryffindor?'

'Not Gryffindor.' Deidara thought determined.

'Not Gryffindor? Alright...' "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. Sasuke and Naruto followed the Golden trio through the doors but then paused when they saw the four tables.

"Where do we sit now teme?" Naruto asked

"These are the four houses dobe and I don't know." Sasuke replied stiffly. Naruto pouted at being called dobe but stopped when he caught sight of a blonde Ravenclaw walking through the doors.

"Neh Luna-chan! Where are we meant to sit?"

Luna had been in a daze, looking up at the enchanted ceiling but snapped out of it when she heard her name. She looked round to see the blonde guard waving at her. She guessed that the scowling raven haired behind him was his partner. One look at the black haired boy made her realize instantly. She smiled knowing that Naruto was probably oblivious.

"Well you are meant to be sorted into one of the four houses. Just sit wherever you want for now." She said out loud "But I think that you should stay with Harry." She whispered quietly. Despite the loud noise around him Naruto and Sasuke caught it anyway.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing. Naruto however smiled sweetly and thanked her. He then walked over and sat down next to Ron, leaving Sasuke and Luna alone.

"I'm no threat you know." Luna said with a curt smile on her face. Sasuke looked surprised for a second before he smirked and turned to follow his dobe, waving his had impassively at the girl.

Luna smiled before running over to her own table.

* * *

"Would Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki come up to be sorted please?"

Dumbledore had already told the students of the new pupils that would be joining them so most of them were fully aware that there would be new faces. But no one had expected to hear so many girls swooning as the two ninja walked to the front of the hall. Sasuke was long use to this so he of course ignored them keeping his face stony.

Age had been kind to Naruto. Now, he too earned swoons from many girls in Konoha but this did not mean he ignored them like his partner. When he walked up, Naruto flashed a mischievous grin before stopping and turning to the staff table.

Sasuke stepped in front of his partner and walked forward to the hat. He and Naruto knew that this was an act. They were both going to be placed in Gryffindor so that they could stay close to Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted almost instantly. Sasuke stood up and walked back over to his seat glancing at Naruto as he walked past.

Naruto sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. When it was the hat paused for at bit.

'You have a very interesting mind boy.' The hat whispered.

'Whatever just put me with Potter.'

'As you wish,'

"GRYFFINDOR."

Naruto grinned again and jumped up and returned to his seat between Ron and Sasuke.

"Who would've thought that we would get both of the new students?" Hermione squealed excitedly.

Naruto and Sasuke both sweat dropped.

"Weird isn't it?" Naruto said almost sarcastically.

* * *

Deidara and Hidan were walking past the great hall just as the doors flung open followed by thousands of students flooding out. The two Akatsuki paused for a bit to watch the students leave.

It was then that they saw two familiar faces. Harry and his two friends had walked out of the room and beside them stood Sasuke and Naruto. Deidara smirked.

"Arre…It's the Jinchuuriki." Deidara commented.

Naruto's head instantly snapped up when he heard that. There were not many people who still called him that. Naruto's face quickly became a glare when he recognized Hidan and Deidara's faces.

Naruto instantly grabbed Deidara by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" He growled baring his now extremely sharp teeth. His eyes began to flash dangerously between blood red and his normal sky blue.

"Whoa, calm down Kyuubi." Hidan said from beside Deidara. Like his partner he was openly smirking at the two.

"Yeah…" Deidara said. He leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear. "We wouldn't want to blow your cover so soon would we, un?"

Naruto stopped growling for a minute and glanced backwards. Harry and his friends were still standing behind them. Hermione and Ron looked very confused but Harry had a hint of suspicion in his face.

Naruto breathed a sigh of defeat and bitterly let go of Deidara, his eyes returning to their usual blue.

"Besides, we're not really enemies right now, you and I, un." Deidara said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said returning his glare to Deidara's face.

"I mean that for now. We want the same thing," Deidara said.

"So I suggest that we just stay out of each others business. Whad'ya say. " Deidara held out his gloved hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto took the hand and shook it sharply, knowing it was the only thing he could do.

"If you try anything…" He whispered harshly at the Akatsuki.

"Sure thing, un." He said coolly. Hidan and Deidara turned and walked away in the direction of the dungeons.

Sasuke and Naruto watched them leave and then turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

The Golden Trio exchanged confused glances before running after them.

"Hey. Who were they?" Harry asked trying to sound a little less interested than he actually was.

"Oh no one," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, just some old friends."

* * *

For some reason this chapter was a lot harder to write. That is seriously weird considering not much really happens in it.

Anyway Kakuzu and Hidan were an item before Kakuzu got bored and left him. There's more to it but in this story it's kind of irrelevant……for now.

Please Review. To me it feels important that you review especially this one.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so bloody proud of myself. I never thought I'd hold out until chapter 6. I seriously didn't. Anyway. Thanks for all the reviews and just cause I'm thanking you doesn't mean you stop. KEEP WRITING!XD

**Disclaimer**: blablabla I don't own it. (I hate this)

* * *

Chapter VI

**The Anbu Pair**

"Neh…Luna-chan do you think you could help Sasuke and me research a bit in the library?"

Luna Lovegood was standing in front of a rather cheerful looking blonde and a stony faced raven. Behind them Luna could see Harry Potter and his friends watching and waiting for them.

Luna knew Naruto and Sasuke's secret; well she did not know it all. She had guessed that they weren't students and had of course offered to help in anyway possible. Seeing as she herself was gradually becoming friends with the famous Harry Potter she also wanted to help him.

"Of course! I can meet you at four o'clock in the library. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks. See ya then" Naruto smiled before he swiveled round and ran after the waiting trio and his partner.

"Ok so we're meeting at four o'clock. We've ended for the day by then right." Naruto asked his partner. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Yes that's right after we've had Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said cheerfully.

"What are you meeting her for?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"We're new to the school and we never studied the history of this country so we wanted help catching up." Sasuke slipped in. He was lying of course but no one knew him well enough to know so.

"Oh I could help you too if you want." Hermione offered excitedly to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly glanced at his partner to see him shaking his head.

"No thanks, I think Lovegood's help should be enough," Sasuke said.

"But I'm sure I could help more. I have the best grades in…."

"Hermione I don't think its necessary. Luna's really smart you know." Harry interrupted. At this Sasuke and Naruto both raised an eyebrow. Neither of them said anything and in stead they headed to their last class of the day, which they shared with Slytherin. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Once in the class Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at a table towards the front. Naruto and Sasuke however headed to the back so they could watch the entire class. Harry looked round to see that the two Slytherins from last night were indeed sitting at the back of the classroom. He saw Naruto glare at the blonde and get a wink back.

"Listen." Harry whispered glancing back at the two ninja; neither of them were paying much attention to them so he continued.

"I want to ask those two Slytherin what the deal was yesterday." Hermione and Ron looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"Harry they're Slytherins, do you seriously expect to be able to hold a decent conversation with them," Ron said rather loudly.

"Ron shut up." Harry hissed, looking hastily back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes at this and nudged him in the sides. He yelped and glared at her.

"Naruto and Sasuke obviously don't want us to know so we are going to have to ask them secretly." Harry continued.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by someone tapping him lightly on the head. The Golden Trio looked up to see a hideous toad smiling at them.

"Would you please not interrupt the class you three. I would hate to punish you on the first day." The toad said sweetly. Harry glanced over at Ron to see he was looking at her with utter disgust. He understood. She was so sweet it was sickening.

"I'm sorry professor it won't happen again." Ron and Harry muttered. Hermione had by then managed to scoot to the end of the bench and was pretending not to know them in fear of her grades.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were watching Umbrige speak to the three wizards.

"Isn't that that woman we saw at the hearing? What's she doing here." Naruto asked his partner.

Sasuke looked incredulously at Naruto.

"Dobe you were there last night. How could you not know she was here until now?"

"Aaah…Sorry I fell asleep." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Sasuke sighed as if he was being put out but on the inside he was smiling. 'Still the same dobe.'

Umbrige voice sounded through the classroom.

"Now would everyone please put your wands away and take out a quill." Everyone looked at her as if she was mad.

"Um professor…aren't we going to practice any magic?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Oh heavens child, no." Umbrige smiled again "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we?"

"Well then what is the point of this class? We are meant to be learning to defend ourselves." Harry said bitterly, not bothering to raise his hand.

"Oh but dear. What are you planning to defend yourself against? You are perfectly safe here." Umbrige said. Her question had almost sounded like a threat but it went unheard by Harry.

"Oh, I don't know, Voldemort maybe." When Harry said this half the class gasped. The other, more Slytherin half of the class sighed. Comments like "Potter's at it again," and "paranoid brat," could be heard throughout the classroom.

Harry's features began to twist in anger at the people making fun of him.

"Dear, Voldermort is not back. You don't have to worry" Harry snapped at this.

"He IS back I saw it with my own eyes. Who do you think murdered Cedric Diggory then?" the whole class fell silent.

At this all four of the ninjas groaned, they had never heard a class make so much commotion over a dead guy.

Umbrige was going to speak again but Sasuke decided it was about time to interfere.

"Professor. I believe that Harry is alowed to believe whatever he likes and that you are in no place to tell him what he is to think or say."

Squeals of how cool the Uchiha was were heard throughout the classroom. Umbrige looked completely shocked and realised that she could not counter this. So instead she turned to the front of the class and continued the lesson.

Deidara let out a very girly squeal, catching the attention of the two Konoha ninja.

"Very good Sasu-chan." He mouthed to the ninja whose face instantly grew dark. Hidan began sniggering.

'There is definatley something weird about them' Harry thought as he caught the glare Sasuke was sending them.

* * *

It was four o'clock and Deidara and Hidan were in the DADA room. Umbrige had gone of to do some 'Ministry Business'. When class had ended Hidan had noticed how the golden trio had been glancing over at them. He pointed this out to Deidara who of course made them stay.

As soon as Kyuubi and the Uchiha had left and they were alone in the classroom they walked over to them.

"Alright what do you want?" Hidan asked boringly causing all three to look up at him.

"How…?" Ron asked, impressed that they had noticed.

"Oh yeah, un. 'Cause you guys are all subtle and that." Deidara snorted every bit of his voice reeked of sarcasm. All three of the Golden trio blushed.

"Ok so what did you want, un?"

"Umm…."

"Can you fucking hurry up? I don't wanna fucking stand around here all day." Hidan said irritated. Hermione gasped at Hidan swearing, causing Ron to snort.

Deidara's face suddenly lit up. He took the opportunity to piss the touchy wizard off.

"Wait I know who you are. You're that little brat that was abducted last year."

Hidan smirked as he caught on. He then said "Still whining about that fucker's death or have you found another boyfriend?"

The comment had a lot more effect than Hidan and Deidara had expected. Harry became livid. His face instantly began to scowl as if he was wishing death upon the two. The two Akatsuki however were used to having people with major mood swings around, so they continued nonetheless.

"Wait un. I heard that he lost his parents too." Deidara grinned manically causing Ron to shiver. "You've had such a hard life havne't you, un?" He said sarcastically.

"How can you say that?" Harry screamed. All of his frustrations were coming out on the Slytherins and yet neither seemed fazed. "You have no idea what it's like to be lonely."

Deidara's face dropped. In his head voices echoed.

"_You have no idea what it's like to be lonely Deidara. I'm losing my humanity. In less than a month I'll only be a puppet." The redhead's features saddened. __**(1)**_

"_Imagine that. I won't be able to feel. Deidara, I won't be able to care."_

"_Why did you do it un." _

"_I didn't realise…"_

It had taken all Deidara had to stop him from crying that time. Even then he had loved his partner more than either of them could imagine. He had been prepared to love him even if Sasori could never feel the same.

But Sasori had died the very night he had confessed this to Deidara.

"Yes I know what it's like" He whispered softly.

Harry stopped yelling to look at the blonde teen. His facial expression was completely different. It had shocked him how drastically he had changed. But then the blonde's face became angry again.

"How can you accuse us of that?" Deidara grit his teeth. He knew he was acting immature but he didn't care. "None of you know anything about us, un."

Harry entered his 'it can't be as tragic as me' phase and looked outraged.

"Hey Deidara, I've had enough of these fuckers. And I'm hungry. Let's go" Hidan's voice rang out. He was already standing by the doorway.

"Un." Deidara said before walking out the door without taking another glance at the three wizards.

The Golden Trio watched, completely shocked as the blonde walked out of the classroom. Then Ron said,

"Y'know…I meant to tell you he's scary." Harry glared at him.

"You do realise that we never got an answer Harry?" Hermione said cautiously to her friend. All Harry could muster was,

"Ah."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the Library until around ten o'clock. By then all the other students had left so they were alone. They had been reading in silence which was extremely unusual for them.

Sasuke glanced up at his partner. He was sitting across the table and the only thing lighting his face was a dim candle. Sasuke saw Naruto notice that he was being watched so he looked up.

But what met his black eyes were not the heart-warming blue eyes, but blood red eyes.

The person grinned revealing a sharp set of canines. They sent chills down his spine.

"**Long time no see Uchiha."**

* * *

Bam Bam Baaaaaam! Enter Kyuubi! 3

I would be scared shitless if I thought I was with Naruto and looked up to find a pshycotic fox. I seriously would. Ok anyway.

1. This was inspired by a brilliant story I read called Explosions Of Emotions.

(I recommend to all Sasodei fans, like moi XD)

Ok so plz plz plz review or I don't think I'll bother continuing.

I hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…I made it. Chapter 7 and HERE IT IS.

Today I got to go home early so guess what I did. I escaped my stressful life and wrote this. And I'm sorry for worrying some of you. I'm going to say I have NO intention of dropping this story. Once I start I don't stop ok.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it and not gonna any time soon.**

"Speaking English"

"Speaking Japanese"

"**Kyuubi"**

* * *

Chapter VII

**The Anbu Pair **

"Kyuubi….what are you doing here?"

**"How rude, I've been sitting here for about an hour already." **Kyuubi scoffed. He had been surprised that the Uchiha had not noticed the change in chakra.

"Did Naruto call you out?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He saw no reason for his partner to do so, but it seemed to be that only explanation.

**"No actually. I woke up on my own. I forced Naruto away." **Sasuke was shocked by this. That had never happened before.

"Since when can you do that?"

**"Since recently…."**

"Why…that makes no sense."

"**It's you you know."**

"What?"

**"It's your fault. Ever since you came back Naruto has become weaker." **Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and in his eyes there was a faint sign of worry.

**"He used to be so focused on getting you back, and when he did he lost his will to control me. He was already strong enough to be an ANBU." **

**"He's losing strength so I'm taking over. I have no will to sit in his body and watch him screw up his life."**

Sasuke leapt up at the Jinchuuriki's words.

"You can't!" Kyuubi smirked.

He stood up and waltzed over to the upset Uchiha. When he had got around the table he forced Sasuke back to his seat and placed a hand across his face.

"**And why not?" **He sneered, running his claws down the Uchiha's face, leaving four very fine scratch marks.

Sasuke did not even wince. He refused to show any fear of Kyuubi. He did not; however manage to hide his embarrassment.

"He's my friend. I wouldn't let you." Sasuke stated, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"**Oh really…."**

Kyuubi drew his face nearer, letting his hand rest on Sasuke's chest.

"**Or could it be because of something else?" **Kyuubi let his hand run along Sasuke's chest, trailing it down until it rested on his belt. He heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and decided he had teased him enough.

He took a step away from him and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"**It doesn't matter anyway….He's disappearing,"**

Suddenly Kyuubi slumped down and fell to the ground. Sasuke managed to catch his partner's body before it hit.

He looked at his partners face. The fangs had disappeared and Naruto was lightly sleeping.

A look of despair crossed the Uchiha's face. He held his partner close to him, desperately clinging to the sleeping body.

He whispered harshly to himself.

"Shit"

* * *

"Harry we can't just keep going like this."

Harry sighed. He, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room. They had been waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to return and had got onto the topic of DADA.

"Harry, what if Voldemort really does attack us? No one will be prepared."

"Well what do you suppose I do about it Hermione?" Harry snapped at his friend. She had been repeating more or less the same thing over and over again.

"I think we should start our own class, one that can teach other students how to defend themselves." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah but who will teach them?"

"You will." Hermione said proudly.

"What! I can't teach DADA."

"You know the patronous mate." Ron chipped in from the corner.

"Fine I'll do it." After a bit of cheering they all returned to quietly watching the fire when the portrait door swung open.

Ron glanced upwards.

"What happened?" Sasuke walked into the room with Naruto asleep on his back.

"Nothing, he's just asleep." Harry frowned when the raven said this.

"Maybe the studying was just a bit too much for him." Ron laughed. Hermione frowned at him.

"Like you're one to talk Ron." Her frown relaxed into a smile whilst Ron's features turned scarlet. Harry grinned at his two friends.

Sasuke smiled sadly and whispered

"Yeah…maybe," All three of the wizards went silent as they watched Sasuke carry his partner up to the dormitory.

"You know…I don't think he was just asleep." Harry muttered under his breath, both Hermione and Ron nodded.

Harry frowned, why was there so much they wouldn't tell them?

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up sleepily. When he looked around he saw that he was in his bed and beside his bed sat the sleeping figure of Sasuke

"Neh…Sasuke," He prodded his partner who immediately stirred. Sasuke was relieved that when he opened his eyes what met him were not blood red eyes, but the azure eyes he loved.

"Hey dobe. You're back. Feeling better?" Naruto gave his partner a confused look.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine…did I go somewhere?" Sasuke opened his eyes completely, suddenly startled.

'He doesn't remember.' Sasuke thought before hastily using the excuse that he had fallen asleep in the library.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but accepted the excuse anyway.

"I'm going to bed now. See ya in the morning dobe."

Naruto pouted. "Don't call me that teme."

Sasuke climbed into his bed and lied down.

'He didn't remember….is he really losing to Kyuubi?' He thought but slowly cast these thoughts away as sleep claimed him.

He shut his eyes and somewhere in his mind he heard the Jinchuuriki's words.

"_**It doesn't matter anyway….He's disappearing,"**_

* * *

The days passed slowly after that night, slowly and uneventfully.

Naruto however was pondering over the fact that Sasuke barley ever spoke to him. Hermione and Harry had asked him several times whether they had had a fight, but as far as he knew nothing had happened.

And yet the Uchiha never even glanced his way.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Hands off Hidan."

"Ohh…why the bad mood Kyuubi?" Hidan mocked.

"I don't see why I _should_ be in a good mood around you." Naruto scoffed.

He was walking down the corridor alone. His next class was Care of Magical creatures, which like many of his classes was shared with Slytherin. It had been a poor attempt to lighten the hatred between the houses and so far it was not working.

"Now that's just being mean Naru." Deidara laughed as he walked up and stood beside Hidan.

"Could it be your missing your little Uchiha?" Hidan smirked.

"Since when is he mine? Anyway what do you want?"

"Calm down Naru. You're obviously clueless, un…let's keep it that way." Deidara grinned.

"Well see you later Kyuubi" Hidan smirked before he and Deidara walked on ahead.

"Aw'right now class, today we are going to study the mysterious creatures called thestrals….How many of you know what they are?"

Hagrid sounded unusually excited but this resided when nobody in the class raised they're hand.

"Well you're about to find out." He grinned, pulling out a large piece of meat from his oversized jacket. Almost every student wrinkled their' nose in disgust at the smell of the meat.

Naruto was close to fainting when he noticed several skeleton horses trotting towards the giant. A few students gasped when they became visible and several others gasped when they began to be pushed away by seemingly nothing.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death. Now, how many of ya can see them?"

All four ninja raised their hands at this question. Harry, Neville and one other person raised their hands as well.

"Wow all of the new students. You must come from a rough place." The Akatsuki ninja broke into fits of laughter at this, gaining them many weird looks. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto laughed half heartedly.

"You have no idea professor." He said lightly.

At the end of class Naruto ran up to Sasuke who was walking across the large field of grass back to the castle.

"Neh. Sasuke, do you think we could go to the library together again today? We haven't been in almost a month."

Sasuke looked to the side and kept walking.

"Um…I don't think I need to. Why don't you go with Lovegood?"

"But I want to go with you." Naruto persisted.

"No…Sorry?" Sasuke said meekly before hurrying past the blonde.

Naruto followed his partner with his eyes. His face was crestfallen.

"Oooh, jilted." Deidara smirked throwing his arm across Naruto's shoulder.

"Leave me alone Deidara." Naruto removed the Akatsuki's arm from his shoulder and walked away sadly.

* * *

So my little dears, if you are wondering why Hagrid is already there. It is a simple method that I use called Cheating. Yup, Hagrid doesn't turn up until a little into the year but as a plot device, he is here now. You have a problem with that? I dont care.

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for reading and

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I can proudly say that I have planned out exactly what is going to happen from now until chapter 12. Until about chapter 5 I was just writing whatever I came up with but now that the story is actually developing I think I need to start planning. :P

**Disclaimer: Don't' own Harry Potter or Naruto. But I do own the plot…(mine alone hahaha)**

"Talking English"

"Talking Japanese"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

* * *

Chapter VIII

**The Anbu Pair**

Sasuke was walking through the courtyard on his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Lately it had become increasingly cold, causing the Uchiha to become increasingly cranky. Many of the students had learnt to stay away from him on days like this.

Sasuke's mood darkened when he noticed a group of girls glancing at him and giggling.

Over the months Sasuke had become extremely popular. Everyone said that his and his partner's looks were enough to even rival those of the hottie Draco Malfoy. It was however a well known fact that neither of them were currently interested in girls.

Deidara and Hidan had also become known as notorious trouble makers. They had their own handful of fans but Deidara was mainly popular with the guys, who refused to grasp that he was a man.

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. Fearing the worst he turned around to see his partner running towards him.

"Sasuke, where were you? You weren't at potions today." Naruto asked his partner with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't feel like seeing that bastard-sensei's face," He said quickly before walking hastily away from his original destination.

'I have to stay away from him' Sasuke thought forlornly.

It had been almost two months since Sasuke had met Kyuubi in the library and ever since then; the Jinchuuriki had been awakening every night.

"_**It doesn't matter anyway….He's disappearing,"**_

These words had been haunting Sasuke for ages. He was losing his partner, his best friend, and his love. Yet there was nothing he could do about it.

His only hope was to stay away.

* * *

Naruto watched his partner walk away. He looked despairingly at Sasuke's back as it left him.

'What have I done?....Why won't he speak to me?' He sighed bitterly before he turned to the Great Hall where he joined Hermione, Ron and Harry.

* * *

"Hey Hidan! I'm going to look around a bit, un."

It was about midnight and Deidara and Hidan were sat in the Slytherin common room. Hidan as always was complaining about his life and how it fucking sucked.

"Whatever."

Deidara sighed as the portrait shut behind him.

The Akatsuki members were slowly losing their patience. It had been three months since they had spoke to Lucius Malfoy, and neither of them had received any orders.

'Just how long does he expect us to hang around here?' Deidara thought miserably before taking of in a random direction.

He walked for several minutes before he stopped outside a large door.

'Never noticed this before…' Deidara thought before he pushed the door open.

When he walked into the room, it was completely empty except for a large mirror which stood in the middle.

Curiosity caught the better of Deidara so he walked up to the mirror and peered at his reflection.

What Deidara caught sight of however was not only him but beside him stood the familiar figure of his old redhead partner.

"Danna?" He whispered confusedly. Deidara glanced to his side but no one was there. When he looked back into the mirror, Sasori was still there. He was not smiling of course that would be far too out of character for him, but he was happy. That you could tell from the eyes. Deidara couldn't help but smile to himself.

He sat down in front of the mirror and stared at the image in front of him, mesmerized by it.

After a while he noticed the presence of another person in the room. He sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Potter?" He said coolly. He turned around to see the figure in the shadows jump.

He smirked "You wanna tell me what this thing is, un?"

Harry walked up and stood beside Deidara. The wariness was obvious in his step but Deidara could understand that. He was a stranger, and a slytherine at that. However, Harry held his ground. It was either pride or courage that was stopping him form backing down.

"Its the Mirror of Erised….but why is it here? Who brought it back?"

Deidara returned to his bored expression "Come again?" Harry sighed

"It's a mirror that shows you what you most want in the world, but it was taken away from here four years ago….why is it back?"

Harry noticed that Deidara turned a bright shade of scarlet when Harry mentioned this. It was with that, Harry's guard dropped a bit. Slytherine or not, this guy was human and Harry was pretty curious about Deidara's reaction. He smirked at the ninja who immediately grew uncomfortable.

"What did you see?" He teased

Deidara pouted "That's none of your business."

"Oh come on, you can tell me" He coaxed.

"Well what do you see?" Deidara exclaimed, his face defiant.

"Oh that's easy. I see my parents, I always have, they've been dead all my live you know."

"Yeah…well he's dead too." Deidara whispered to himself but Harry caught it.

"Who's dead?" He asked

"Ah," Deidara flushed again. 'Dammit'

"I told you it's none of your business."

Harry sighed and sat down next to Deidara. They were silent for a moment before Harry broke it. He did not really know why, but he had the urge to confide in this guy. Maybe it was the idea of them both having lost loved ones. Also somewhere in the back of his mind, connections were being made to why Deidara acted the way he did the other day. And to be fair, he was not a prying idiot like most people.

"You have no idea how much crap has happened lately."

"Ha ha you're telling me…what's happened?"

"My friends are ignoring each other."

"Oh, you mean Naru-chan and his idiot of a friend."

"Yeah,"

"Ha ha Naru's been jilted."

"I'm seriously worried about them,"

"Don't be. Sasuke's just an insensitive idiot. He probably has a reason….besides, they've been through worse."

"How would you know?"

"That's a long story." Deidara laughed slightly, before he looked back into the mirror.

"You know I never told him…He died before I could."

Deidara's face became sad, Harry watched him but he said nothing.

"Sometimes I think maybe he's still alive but it's impossible."

"Why's that?" Harry whispered deep in thought

"He would have come back; Danna wouldn't have just left me."

At this Deidara noticed what he was saying and immediately shut his mouth. He directed a small glare at Harry.

"Don't you DARE tell anyone!" He threatened, but there was no meaning behind it.

Deidara had taken a liking to Harry so he knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Wasn't gonna," Harry grinned before asking

"So who was this guy?"

Deidara smiled slightly.

"His name was Sasori."

After this Deidara and Harry sat for ages in front of the mirror just talking. Neither of them even glanced into it. They just talked.

* * *

Later in the Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sasuke were sat in front of the fire

"You did WHAT?" Ron, Sasuke and Hermione shouted simultaneously at their friend.

"I told him about our plan to start a DADA class."

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke shouted at Harry

"Yeah mate, he's a Slytherin."

"But he's not bad! I think we can trust him!"

"Like hell you can," Sasuke spat

"Why do you hate him so much?" Harry shouted defensively back

"That…." Sasuke trailed off. He couldn't answer this.

They all stood in silence for a moment before Naruto broke it.

"I think we should let him…Hidan as well." He said calmly.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted instantly

Harry smiled slightly. At least one of them understood.

"I thought you hated them" Hermione uttered.

Sasuke who had remained silent for a bit spoke.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"I just think we should give them a chance, they aren't here to hurt anyone. Why should we be different?" Naruto argued

"It's Deidara we're talking about here, he's from the Akatsuki! He tried to kill you remember." Sasuke shouted.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and noticed that Hermione was concentrating very hardly. They glanced at each other again.

"What do you care anyway?" Naruto shouted back at his partner "Where were you then? What are you doing NOW? If they attacked you wouldn't even care."

Everyone jumped at the sudden look of hatred that had rushed over Naruto's face. Sasuke was beyond genuine shock now. His face suddenly filled with grief.

"Of course I would…"

Naruto laughed bitterly

"Oh you would now? So why are you ignoring me? Why won't you ever look at me?"

Sasuke looked away. He felt so guilty.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Oh yeah it's irrelevant to you. Whatever just leave me alone!"

Naruto ran out of the room and up to the dorms. Sasuke slumped into one of the chairs. He sighed regretfully before he got up and walked out through the portrait hole.

"Didn't that look like a lover's quarrel to you?" Ron commented

"You know Ron, you really know the time to say the worst comment," Harry sighed

"What,"

"Oh nothing, Hermione what are you doing?" Hermione had run over to the table and pulled out a piece of paper. She began scribbling notes down, holding one hand to her ear.

When she stopped writing she looked up at her two friends with eyes filled with pride.

"I translated their conversation." She said proudly

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to himself

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked

Hermione reached to her ear and pulled out a miniature ear plug.

"I charmed this so that it would translate Japanese." She smiled. They all grinned.

"Let's see what they said then." Ron sniggered.

The smiles on the Golden Trio's faces faded as they read the translation.

"What's Akatsuki?" Ron whispered

"Never mind that! Deidara tried to kill Naruto!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione shut it. He's right upstairs you know!" Harry hissed.

He looked up to the stairs.

'What the hell is this?'

* * *

BAM BAM BAAAAM

I decided that Deidara should have a part in this. And now he's causing all this drama.

But I needed someone to become friends with Harry…so why not Dei? Anyway there is a reason why Dei is still so hung up on Sasori. It's a small thing called Love.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I wasn't planning on releasing this until next week. But I remembered that I hadn't wished anyone Happy Easter so I had to go ahead and write it now :P (crappy excuse isn't it)

So anyway it's extra long in honors or MOI who has her birthday next week XD (yes that's right on the 30th)

I'll probably write another chapter between now and then but I just needed to say that.

Oh yeah and thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter but I do own the plot (I have to say that part it makes me feel better.)

"speaking English"

"speaking Japanese"

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter IX

**The Anbu Pair**

Harry was pacing through the courtyard deep in thought when he noticed a large group of students grouped together in front of the main doors.

He stopped in confusion at first but then noticed a blonde head towards the back trying to see. He walked up to her and asked.

"Hey Luna, what's going on?" Luna turned her head abruptly. She had a worried look on her face.

"Its professor Trelawney," She answered dreamily. Harry moved his attention to the centre of the crowd.

The divination teacher was standing meekly in front of the ever sickening professor Umbrige. The caretaker Filch came up from behind Umbrige and threw a suitcase at Trelawney's feet.

"Yo…You can't do this….I've been here for as long as I remember." Trelawney's voice cracked. "Hogwarts is my home."

Umbrige smiled "Oh but I'm afraid I can." Umbrige brought out a roll of parchment and opened it.

"So says the minister." She laughed lightly before returning to the castle.

Before Umbrige could get through the main doors a figure appeared. Walking towards them was their Headmaster.

"Filch would you please bring professor Trelawney's things back into the castle?"

Umbrige's smile dropped as she turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I, the high inquisitor of Hogwarts have said that Trelawney is to be removed from the premises."

"Umbrige you have the right to fire my staff but not to ban them from Hogwarts. That power remains with me, as the headmaster."

Umbrige's features smiled again.

"Yes…for now." She laughed before walking back into the castle.

When she was gone Dumbledore sighed and turned to return to his office. When he did so three people immediately began to go after him.

Harry began running after his Headmaster shouting his name. But Dumbledore did not answer.

Harry watched Dumbledore round a corner and was about to follow him when he heard two voices. He quickly cast a cloaking charm knowing that the conversation was probably not one he should be hearing.

"Dumbledore-sama, I don't think it is wise to keep Umbrige here. She could become a threat to the school."

Harry stopped abruptly and listened to the voice. It sounded strangely familiar.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do Fox." He heard Dumbledore sigh. "If I do then Fudge will only assume the worst."

Another voice spoke up. "The minister has no proof of his theories. He cannot charge you without proof."

"But he can make others believe his theories. Then it will not matter whether he has proof or not."

"What would you like us to do Dumbledore-sama?"

"For now, just watch her."

"Very well Dumbledore-sama"

Harry heard something that sounded like a small explosion of smoke, and then he heard footsteps moving away from the corner.

Harry removed the cloaking spell and stepped out from around the corner.

'Who was that?'

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched the headmaster walk away. Dumbledore was being foolish. Umbrige was a threat to him and his career and yet they weren't to do anything.

He glanced round at Sasuke and to his surprise saw that he was looking right back. He snapped his gaze away and disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. Suddenly he felt someone's presence behind him.

He jumped up to the beams in the ceiling and watched Harry walk round the corner, staring after Dumbledore.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Why hadn't he noticed him before? He had to tell Naruto.

* * *

"Neh…Harry what you doing?" Harry jumped when he heard his name. He spun around to see a very curious looking Naruto behind him.

"Oh nothing…I was just looking for Dumbledore….I guess I lost him," Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you looking for him?"

"Oh no reason really," Harry rushed. He immediately regretted it. The answer had come to quick and Naruto had noticed.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again when he was interrupted by someone's voice behind him.

"Naruto, can we talk?" Naruto rapidly turned around to scowl at the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" He snapped

"I think he overheard our conversation with Dumbledore." He said quickly. Not wanting Harry to hear any names.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Shit." He cursed.

Harry frowned increasingly as the ninja's discussion continued.

"Why do you guys always hide so much from me?" Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Harry in surprise.

"We don't hide things from you." Naruto rushed.

"Yes you do. Why do you always speak Japanese when you're arguing? Is it because you can't trust us?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked away from the wizard.

"I thought we were friends. Stop hiding things from me!" Harry shouted at them. Naruto finally gave in.

"We'll tell you…but not now." Sasuke looked incredulously at his partner.

"Tonight," Naruto whispered. Harry nodded before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot Sasuke cornered his partner.

"Naruto what are you thinking?"

Naruto scowled at him again. "Nothing, I'm not going to tell him we're guards."

"Then what will you tell him?"

"What do you care?" He shoved Sasuke out of the way before following after Harry.

* * *

That night Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat in the common room waiting for Sasuke and Naruto.

Well, they had been waiting until they had heard a familiar voice from the fire. Harry had instantly run to the fire and shouted back.

"Sirius! Sirius, is that you?" Harry shouted frantically.

"Harry! Listen carefully I don't have much time." Sirius whispered huskily.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you answered any of my letters?"

"Umbrige is filtering all mail coming and leaving the school. I can't send you anything without her knowing."

"Why the hell is she doing that?" Harry whispered disbelievingly.

"She doesn't trust any of you." His godfather replied.

"What does she think we're doing? Conspiring or something?" Ron whispered from behind Harry.

"That's exactly what she thinks." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well what should we do?" Harry urged.

"I don't know, but all I can say is that you are in danger. Voldemort may be after something. Something he didn't have before."

"What?" Harry whispered "What is he after?"

"I need to go, someone is coming! But Harry, be careful." With this the face in the fire disappeared.

The Golden Trio all scrambled away from the fire trying not to look suspicious. The portrait door swung open revealing Naruto.

He grinned "Hey," He went towards them and sat down in a chair before saying

"Neat trick with the fire." The Golden Trio sweat-dropped.

"Y…you saw that!" Ron stuttered.

"Oh I saw a lot of things." He then glared at Hermione "Like that you translated what Sasuke and I said last night,"

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Ah…right. That…." Harry trailed off. He had nothing to counter. Suddenly Sasuke walked in from the boy's dormitory. He glanced quickly at Naruto who refused to look at him. He sighed and sat down across from him. Naruto looked at The Golden Trio.

"Alright…what do you want to know?"

They all remained silent for a moment before Harry burst out.

"Is it true that Deidara almost killed you?"

"Yeah,"

Hermione gasped while Ron and Harry's stares became more intense.

"Why?"

"He was forced to…his family are Death Eaters, it was either me or him,"

The Golden Trio all nodded in understanding. Sasuke rolled his eyes. So that was what he was thinking.

"Where was Sasuke?" Hermione whispered.

"He was away. He was staying with a friend and couldn't leave."

Sasuke had to resist the urge to laugh at this. Orochimaru…a friend?

"But…" Hermione continued

"I'd like to ask you something now." Sasuke interrupted, everyone turned their attention to the usually silent Uchiha.

"Who was the man in the fire?" The Golden Trio seemed surprised at this.

"You noticed?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Obviously."

Harry sighed "That was Sirius Black. You know the famous criminal."

"Not really." Sasuke said whilst Naruto just maintained a confused look on his face.

Harry and his two best friends proceeded to tell the ninja about Sirius Black and their adventure when they were in third year. They then told them of the conversation they had held with Sirius several minutes before.

"But what would Voldemort be after?" Hermione asked confused.

"I don't know…maybe a weapon of some sort." Harry answered.

"I think that if we are planning on doing those lessons we should find somewhere right now." Naruto said seriously.

"But none of us know where." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"But I think I know someone who does." Harry whispered. Everyone looked at him.

"Who?"

"Dobby."

The moment Harry uttered the name a loud crack resounded through the room and said house-elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby, I want to know if there are any rooms where we can practice magic without being found,"

The house elf paused for a moment as if deep in thought then he clapped his hands together.

"You need the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter." Everyone exchanged glances.

"The what?"

Dobby grinned

"I'll show you sir." He said before snapping his fingers. There was a loud crack and when they all opened their eyes they were standing in front of an empty wall on what seemed to be the seventh floor.

"You must pace here three times thinking of the thing you really need." Dobby paused before continuing "I must go now. Good luck Harry Potter."

After another crack the house elf was gone. The Golden Trio, Naruto and Sasuke stood in silence for a bit before everyone looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry sighed before doing as Dobby said.

On the third pace a door appeared on the blank wall. Harry grinned at his friends; he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Shall we?" They all grinned and walked into the mysterious room. Once everyone was inside, gasps resounded around the Room of Requirement.

"This is perfect."

Harry was right. The room was equipped with all sorts of gadgets and dummies for the practice of defensive magic. They all looked around for a bit before Ron noticed a large trunk in the back of the room.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked gaining everyone's attention.

"I guess its more equipment." Harry said walking forwards and grabbing the handle. He was stopped by Ron who immediately ran forwards and took hold of Harry's arm.

"Look mate, I've had enough experience to know that opening mysterious boxes isn't safe." He said hastily. Naruto smiled slightly as he watched the two.

"Ron its fine just let me see." He pulled his arm away from his friends grasp but Ron persisted. They both continued to struggle until Harry lost his patience.

"Ron let go dammit!" Harry shouted

"No." Ron protested but his hand slipped causing the lid to fly open.

Suddenly it felt like the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Everyone shivered as the figure in the trunk rose from its container.

"What the hell is a dementor doing here?" Ron shouted.

"That isn't a dementor. That's a boggart. Harry do something!" Hermione screamed at her friend. Harry nodded in understanding before returning his attention to the boggart.

"Ridiculous!" he shouted. The boggart fell back but was not defeated. When the monster recovered it began to look for a new target. It turned to the Uchiha and began to shift shape. Sasuke frowned. What was this? The boggart stopped shape shifting and settled on a form. Behind him, Sasuke heard his partner gasp. In front of the Uchiha stood Naruto, but he had claws and fangs. And opposite the shocked onyx eyes were blood-lusting red eyes.

"Kyuubi." Both of the ninja whispered.

* * *

I guess some of you kind of saw that coming. I mean the thing with Kyuubi but whatever it fits in nicely with the plot.

I hope you liked it

Please REVIEW and HAPPY EASTER XD XD XD XD XD


	10. Chapter 10

"Speaking English"

"Speaking Japanese"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter X

**The Anbu Pair**

Naruto couldn't stand the sight. He saw the look of grief on his partner's face and his clenched fists. Sasuke suddenly turned to Naruto not caring about the other form in front of him.

"Naru…." He did not want to hear him finish the sentence. Before Sasuke even could Naruto had spun around and run out the door.

Sasuke did not leave a spare moment. He immediately ran after the blonde shouting his name.

The Golden Trio glanced at each other before making to run out the door as well but were surprised when something held them back. Three heads turned to see Hidan and Deidara.

Deidara grinned and leaned forward, resting the lower half of his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Give them a chance to make up, un," He grinned. Harry looked at him in shock at first but his features then relaxed into a smile. He nodded in understanding at the blonde.

* * *

Sasuke had lost Naruto. He had been running recklessly through the corridors desperately looking for the blonde.

'Damn why is he so fast?' He cursed before slowing down. He had reached the astronomy tower. The balcony was the only place he had not looked in the entire castle.

'You better be here dobe' He thought, taking hold of the door handle. When he opened the door he was relieved to see that Naruto was there.

He was sitting on the ledge looking up at stars. He didn't turn his head but he noticed Sasuke's presence anyway. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto interrupted him.

"You know I should have guessed." He said sadly. "Why else would you be ignoring me."

Sasuke looked down, ashamed of himself. "That's not it Naruto." He whispered. Naruto looked round swiftly and jumped of the ledge.

"Then what is it?" He asked taking a few steps towards the Uchiha. Sasuke responded by taking several steps back. His back slammed against the wall beside the door he had just come through.

"Why else would you ignore me?" Naruto continued. "I'll tell you why." He bent his head downwards so that his face was hidden. Sasuke bit his lip.

"It's because I'm a monster."

"Naru….."

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to force yourself to be with me." Naruto finished reaching out for the door handle. Before he could touch it Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

He placed his arms on either side of his partner so that there was no room to escape.

"I'm not forcing myself. You're not a monster Naruto," Sasuke said gently.

Naruto scowled "You're lying." Sasuke looked away and Naruto continued.

"Why are you pretending? I saw it. You're afraid of Kyuubi." He snapped

"I'm not." Sasuke raised his voice.

"Stop lying to me!" Naruto shouted at his partner.

"Why don't you just say that you hate me?" At this Sasuke finally looked round and shouted back.

"HE TAKING YOU FROM ME!" Naruto was struck silent. Sasuke wished he could do the same, but the words all fell out.

"Every night he appears! And you never remember! He's taking over you…and it's my fault." Sasuke admitted bitterly.

"He told you that?" Naruto whispered. His partner looked away, not wanting to meet the other's eyes.

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face; he reached out and hugged Sasuke.

"He told you that?" Naruto whispered. His partner looked away, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face; he reached out and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "You idiot…." He whispered resting his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He rubbed his thumbs soothingly over his neck and assured him breathily "I'm not going anywhere."

The look that struck Sasuke was nothing short of pain. For once, the disapproving voices in his head fell silent and his hands did what they needed. What Sasuke knew they both so desperately yearned after to reassure them that fate was still theirs to control. He hugged his partner back desperately, burying his face in Naruto's hair and twining his arms around his waist, hoping deep inside that if he held on tight enough he would never escape. Naruto could never slip away.

* * *

Deidara, Hidan and the Golden Trio watched the two ninja through a window parallel to them. Hermione and Ron stood mouths agape beside Harry who was confused as to whether he shoud smile or look outraged along with his friends. He opted to smile.

Hidan smirked "Aren't they sweet?"

Deidara smiled along with his partner. He turned to Harry and smirked "Told you not to worry, un."

"How'd you know?" Harry asked prying his gaze away from the window.

"That…." Deidara started but was interrupted.

"They remind you of you and Sasori don't they?" Hidan said flatly, Jashin forbid he would say it with conviction. Both Harry and Deidara looked at him astounded.

"Un…."

"Oh was Sasori your boyfriend? I thought he was your brother or something." Harry said cheerfully while Ron and Hermione turned curiously, obviously having missed some of the details.

"No un….he was just a friend." Deidara admitted.

"Who're you fucking kidding Deidara? You loved the bastard to pieces." Hidan commented. "So much that it was fucking embarrassing to look at sometimes." Deidara glared at him.

"Are you people all gay or something!" Ron finally shouted from next to them all. Everyone looked at him in shock but Ron's frustration at being left out of the loop was manifesting itself in entirely the wrong way.

"Yeah, you fucking tell them!" Hidan smirked. Hermione merely stood there in both shock and confusion.

"How can you talk Hidan? Kakuzu is a guy too, un"

"I didn't love Kakuzu." Hidan retorted. "Besides, Jashin says that labels are stupid.

"Oh no, you just slept with him, un" Deidara pouted back, deciding to dismiss the Jashin comment for another time when they were in private. Ron gasped at this and Hermione finally decided she could not take it. She tutted loudly before turning at the heel and walking away.

"What's up with her?" Hidan asked nonchalantly but his answer was cut off by Hermione's shout at Ron to follow her. Ron turned scarlet but he tottered of behind her anyway. Harry simply laughed.

"Let's just say Hermione's kind of old fashioned." Harry explained. Deidara and Hidan glanced at each other before both falling to the floor in fits of laughter.

Harry smiled to himself. 'I knew that they weren't bad' He thought 'a little flamboyant and crazy, yeah, but not bad' then he heard a voice from behind him.

"What's so funny?" Harry spun around and smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were stood next to each other. Sasuke was once again wearing his stoic expression and Naruto was grinning.

"Hey." Naruto said walking up to them.

"Hey. You guys made up?" He asked even though he didn't need to. He just enjoyed the blush it caused on the blonde's face.

"Yes….I guess we have." Naruto said. Harry grinned before saying.

"Great! Look I have a question. Since you're all here I'd like to ask you about the secret classes."

Deidara and Hidan stopped laughing and looked in curiosity at the other two ninja's.

"I still think we should let them." Naruto said cheerfully. He turned to Sasuke waiting for him to speak.

Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes, Naruto grinned. "Teme agrees."

Sasuke hit his partner over the head. "OW! Teme what was that for?" Naruto pouted.

"Don't call me that dobe!"

"I thought you didn't like us Naru." Deidara smiled mockingly. Naruto returned the smile and said sarcastically.

"Whatever gave you that idea," He said, whilst smiling sweetly.

Harry shivered when he saw the smile. It reminded him of a certain professor.

"Harry Potter!" He groaned, 'Speak of the devil.'

"Would you mind explaining what you are doing out so late?" Umbrige said shrilly as she walked towards them. Her eyes moved towards the two Akatsuki and she looked shocked.

"Mr. Hidan and Deidara I'm ashamed of you. I would expect this from them. But not from you."

Deidara and Hidan rolled their eyes at this. Naruto and Sasuke however raised their eyebrows.

"Mr. Deidara, Mr Hidan?"

"Well we couldn't tell her our last names could we?" Deidara retorted. "Come to think of it Hidan, what the fuck IS your last name un?" Naruto simply stuck his tongue out at them.

"Silence!" Umbrige screeched causing everyone except for the ninja to jump.

"You will all be serving me in detention tomorrow night. Now get to bed immediately." She said harshly.

The ninja's and Harry all rolled their eyebrows before turning and heading back towards their dorms.

* * *

That same night when Naruto, Harry and Sasuke had returned to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory Sasuke spoke to Kyuubi again.

**"You know Uchiha; you've given strength to him again."** Kyuubi said. The Jinchuuriki was sitting on Sasuke's bed watching the Uchiha change. Sasuke looked briefly at Kyuubi before speaking.

"I thought that was bad for you,"

**"It is but somehow I like kit besides, did I ever actually say that I wanted full control?." **Kyuubi stood up and walked over to Sasuke. **"He's not leaving you….Not yet"**

Kyuubi smirked and lazily slinked his arms around Sasuke's neck. Before the raven could react, Kyuubi's face was in front of his, his nose pressed lightly to his and the breathy words were uttered and danced across Sasuke's lips. **"Well done Uchiha." **With this Kyuubi leaned in and planted his lips firmly on Sasuke's. There was nothing chaste about it and it left no room for argument. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he realised what was happening. But all ideas of resistance were thrown to the winds when Kyuubi greedily began to suck and nip at his bottom lip. That was a challenge and it was punctuated when Kyuubi pulled the belt loops of Sasuke's trousers closer to grind his hips into the others. Sasuke let out a lusty gasp and despite his better judgement granted Kyuubi access. Nothing made sense to him. He was kissing Naruto and yet it wasn't Naruto. So it was his dismissal of all sense of reason that convinced him to press the other against the wall and hungrily begin to return the kiss.

But air is necessary and eventually the two ninja parted for breath. Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked into his partner's face and to his horror, opposite him weren't blood red eyes but cerulean, blue eyes.

At some point during the kiss, Kyuubi had changed back to Naruto…and this time, Naruto remembered. Wow, he hated that fox

* * *

"Hey guys…don't tell me you've fought again." Harry said exasperatedly.

It was lunch time and the Golden Trio, Naruto and Sasuke were in the Great Hall.

Naruto blushed and brushed it off. "No not really." They glanced at each other and then simultaneously blushed and looked away.

Harry raised and eyebrow but he diverted his attention when he noticed Ron like many other males in the room were gazing in a certain direction. He followed their eyes and his gaze landed on an extremely beautiful, albeit unusual girl who had just walked through the large doors.

She had shoulder length pink hair with a blue band through her hair. She was dressed in black robes but had no specific house on them.

She looked over the crowd and her face lightened when she spotted Harry and her friends. Harry could have sworn she was running over to him but was surprised when he noticed the shocked look on Naruto's face when the blonde spotted her.

Naruto's next words explained his shocked look.

"Sakura."

* * *

There he is again Kyuubi the perv! And Sakura is finally here. I personally couldn't wait to bring her to Hogwarts so that I could get rid of her. (no not kill her…..but I did think about it :P)

Anyway I hoped you like it. And as always Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

I wanna test how many people actually read these notes so at the end of your review, write dattebayo please. It's just a random test but I'm curious.

"Speaking English"

"Still speaking Japanese"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuu"**

Chapter XI

**The Anbu Pair**

Sakura threw her arms around the shocked Naruto.

"Sakura why are you here?" He asked hesitantly. Her timing could not have been worse. Sakura looked him meaningfully into the eye.

"I missed you that's why." She smiled sweetly and once again hugged the blonde ninja.

Naruto glanced at his partner from over his girlfriend's shoulders. He got a sinking feeling when Sasuke averted his gaze and refused to look at him.

Harry sighed. He had forgotten that Naruto had a girlfriend. She was going to cause trouble.

Hermione who was oblivious clapped her hands together giddily and spoke.

"So this is your girlfriend Naruto. She's so pretty!" Hermione said happily. Naruto sighed as Sakura got up and instantly struck up a conversation with Hermione.

It was then that the two Akatsuki came up from behind Sasuke. Hidan ruffled the Uchiha's hair causing him to scowl. Hidan smirked.

"Why the long face Uchiha?" Sasuke gained an impassive look. He then jabbed his thumb in Akatsuki's direction.

"Why don't you ask him that?" Hidan shivered when he sensed the extremely dark aura coming from Deidara. He followed his partner's gaze and gasped when it landed on the female ninja.

"Oh fuck shit," He cursed out loud in English, seizing only slightly the attention of Harry. It was no rare feat for Hidan to swear after all but something in his tone sounded desperate. Hidan turned to Naruto and asked hastily. "Why the hell is she here?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered. But it was too late, before he could act, Deidara had grabbed Sakura and thrown her to the floor. Hermione gasped in horror as did several other people who were watching.

Deidara glared mercilessly back down at Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled every tone he uttered was coated in sheer loathing.

Sakura looked in shock at the blonde standing in front of her.

"N…No way," She stuttered.

"Yeah way." He knelt in front of her and grabbed her collar pulling her terrified face towards his. "Now mind answering my question"

Naruto got up to help his girlfriend but was stopped by a horrid screech that resounded through the once silent hall.

"DEIDARA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Umbrige was standing in the large doorway, looking outraged. She began pacing towards the ninjas.

"How dare you attack such an innocent young lady?"

"Innocent? Right. It's actually quite easy, un." He answered. "Like this, un." He brought back his foot to kick her.

Sakura winced expecting pain, in his state there was no way that Deidara would hold back on a kick but the pain never came. The two figures of Sasuke and Nauto had rushed in front of her, protecting Sakura.

Harry blinked. How had they moved so fast?

"That's enough Deidara," Sasuke said impassively.

"That's for me to say, un." He snarled in reply.

"I know it was her fault, but think about your cover!" Naruto stated exasperatedly. The other blonde did not hesitate he just spat back.

"I don't care about my fucking cover. She killed SASORI! Why should I be nice to her, un!"

Harry glanced at his friends. They had all recognized one word in that sentence. If the mysterious Sasori was involved then the situation had to be bad. Harry then stole a glance at Hidan and almost lost his balance when he saw that he was smiling to himself.

'He's totally enjoying this.' Harry thought.

Umbrige finally managed to regain her composure.

"Detention Mr. Deidara," She said curtly. Deidara rolled his eyes.

'Not this again' Hidan suddenly broke out into sadistic laughter.

"That's to bad Deidara."

"You too Mr. Hidan." Hidan stopped laughing and stared incredulously at Umbrige.

"What! Why me?"

"Mr. Hidan, you may not have been part of this, but you made no motion to stop your friend." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't want to fucking stop him either if you know this fucking bitch!" He said jabbing his finger at Sakura who had finally stood up and was leaning into Naruto's arms for support.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

'What a drama queen.'

"Mr. Hidan I would watch my language if I were you, unless you would like more detention." Umbrige said, returning to her sickening role.

"If you think I'm gonna turn up there and let you fucking cut my fucking hand open you got another thing coming bitch!"

Everyone gasped. Umbrige simply smiled.

"That is another day's detention. I hope to see you next week or you will have to take more punishments." With this she spun around and waddled out of the room.

Deidara sighed and suddenly turned back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Neh, take care of her will you." He said sweetly. Hidan smirked from his partner's side. "Wouldn't want her getting hurt now would we?" He said sarcastically.

They both smirked evilly, the darkness of their true professions slipping into their gazes only slightly, before walking out of the Great Hall with all eyes upon them.

* * *

A week passed and everything finally cooled down slightly. By then thousands of rumors had been spread about the events that occurred in the Great Hall. Most of them involved Deidara and Sakura as a recent couple. These made Sakura angry and Deidara nothing short of livid. Anyone who even dared utter such a thought was punched mercilessly by either Sakura or Deidara.

Naruto sighed. Even though nothing had happened since then he still felt uncomfortable.

Naruto and his partner had not managed to speak to each other all week. But this time it was not a matter of ignorance but that of interference.

Sakura seemed to be everywhere. She would watch Naruto like a hawk and always have some sort of dilemma whenever Sasuke came close.

Naruto stopped abruptly when he saw his partner just ahead.

"Oi, Sasu…"

"Naruto! Do you want to come with me to lunch?" Sakura said coming up and linking arms with him.

Naruto looked in surprise at his girlfriend but smiled anyway. "Sure."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched everything from behind the ninjas.

"Is it just me or is Sakura trying to get between Naruto and Sasuke?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"It's not just you Ron. She is." Harry answered disdainfully. He didn't like her much, mainly because of her position.

"But why would she do that?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Ah…that might be my fault…." Ron trailed. Harry and Hermione instantly looked at the redhead.

"Ronald." Hermione said sweetly.

"What did you do?" Harry finished for her.

Ron looked away from both of them and answered.

"I may have let it slip that…about the boggart incident and the…hugging….."

"RON!" Both Harry and Hermione shouted instantly.

"What?"

* * *

Deidara and Hidan smirked. They were sitting on one of the walls in the courtyard and had of course heard every word the golden trio had said.

"They're so childish." Hidan said absent mindedly.

"Like you're one to talk, un." Hidan rolled his eyes and punched his partner in the arm.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Who're you kidding, un?"

"I'm serious."

"Ok whatever. Hey look who it is un." Hidan looked down to see a girl with pink hair running along the courtyard. She was once again looking for a certain blonde. He sighed when he saw Deidara jump from the wall and land right in front of her.

Deidara looked Sakura in the face, his face still full of loathing. Everyone around tensed when they saw the two together.

Deidara smirked.

"You don't play fair bitch,"

* * *

I know it's short but I was stressed. Life is stressing and right now my internet is being a pain in the ass.

I hope you liked it anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok…..it's me again and I brought an update and a cookie for all you people who went along with my experiment… that means MelissaKS (well kinda), CCSlover13, The Full Moon Crys, Kairyu-x,! I love you all xD I seriously do! You think I'm worth listening to and you review my stories. So thank you.

"Do I really need to do this everytime? Speaking English"

"Japanese"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

Chapter XII

**The Anbu Pair**

Sakura seethed through her teeth as she stormed up a Hogwarts stairway.

'How dare he?' She thought bitterly. What did he mean she was not playing fair? She was Naruto's Girlfriend! She didn't need to fight at all, and yet she was.

Sakura stopped abruptly and frowned at the floor. She shouldn't need to fight but what the hell was Sasuke's deal?

She sighed before continuing in the same direction, thoughts still clouded by the blonde and his partner.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were once again sat in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was still in the Room of Requirement practicing. They had simply skipped, using the excuse that Naruto wasn't feeling well.

For the past hour they had been searching the forests for any kind of suspicious activity but when nothing happened they both gave up and left. Naruto had however been silent for a while. Sasuke sighed. This time he had noticed something.

"Hey Kyuubi." He uttered nonchalantly.

"**You're getting better at this Uchiha."** Came an amused voice from the other end of the room.

"Yeah well it's been happening a lot. So what do you want?" 

"**I was bored…." **The Jinchuuriki smirked as he walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. He leaned over him, resting his hands on the armrests. **"Amuse me Uchiha."**

"Sorry but no, I remember the last time that happened." Sasuke answered looking threateningly at Kyuubi.

"**Aw….you liked it."** A smug grin widened on Naruto's face. **"I could tell you did."**

A smug grin widened on Naruto's face. **"I could tell you did." **Sasuke felt his cheeks flush as he remembered. He quickly turned away; having someone see him blush would hurt his pride too much. Sadly the Jinchuuriki did not stand down. He leaned in so that their faces were a mere centimeter apart and smoothly climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing their chests togehter.

"**So you want another one?"**

They both stopped instantly when they heard a gasp from the corner. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw who it was. Sakura was standing in the portrait hole, unable to tear her gaze away from them.

Sasuke suddenly realised what he had done. He made to move but Kyuubi had him pinned against the chair.

"Saku…." He began but was never able to finish.

"**Can't you see that we're kinda busy here?" **Kyuubi asked disdainfully. Sakura gaped at her boyfriend.

"Naruto?" She uttered incredulously but realisation seeped in soon after. "No.."

"**Wrong."** The Jinchuuriki cut her off before growling at her. **"Now leave or I'll make you."**

Sasuke noticed the tears brim at Sakura's eyes before she swiftly turned and ran out the door. He then turned to see a wide smirk plastered on Kyuubi's face as he watched the girl leave.

"You sadistic bastard." He growled. Kyuubi's attention returned to Sasuke, an amused look played its way across his face.

"**I suppose I am," **Kyuubi winked but when he opened his eyes they were blue. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

'He really is sadistic' He thought before he noticed how scarlet his partners face was.

Naruto jumped up and skidded halfway across the room. His face still red he stammered.

"S…sorry teme." 

"Why're you saying sorry? It wasn't you." Sasuke sighed, this was slowly becoming too much for him.

"Yeah but….Doesn't it annoy you? Having Kyuubi do all that to you." He blushed again. Sasuke gaze became distant as he looked out the window.

"Not annoying….just confusing." He mumbled.

"Huh…why confusing?" Naruto realised that there was no point in asking. Sasuke had become completely lost in thought.

'What's he thinking about?' He wondered.

"You have the same face…" Naruto's gaze snapped to his partner when he heard these words.

"W..what?" He stammered. He couldn't help but assume the worst.

"Don't you think it's hard for me? The one kissing me is Kyuubi but he has your face. It's your body but I keep having to tell myself that it's not you." Naruto blushed.

"I….I guess that must be pretty confusing…." Naruto whispered. He then noticed how close his partner was to him.

When he looked up, his eyes met Sasuke's. His partner's expression was unreadable so he quickly looked to the side.

Naruto felt a hand on his cheek. He blushed and once again looked at Sasuke.

"It's because it's you…" He whispered softly. Naruto froze as Sasuke began to close the distance between them.

Naruto's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't think of anything but the lips almost touching his. But then a face flashed into his mind. He recognized the smile and the laugh.

He raised his hand, placing his fingers on Sasuke's lips. He looked at his feet sadly.

"I have Sakura…" He whispered despairingly. Sasuke took a step back and sighed.

"I understand." He looked away, his face covered by his bangs. "Sakura walked in on me and Kyuubi. You better go and explain to her." He said bitterly.

Naruto took a step forward. "Sasuke…" He was interrupted.

"Go!" Sasuke said, his voice more determined now. Naruto turned around, glancing one last time at his partner before leaving the room.

Sasuke slumped back onto the sofa and cursed viciously.

* * *

Naruto ran down the corridor with his face bright red in search for Sakura.

'What the hell…..what the hell, what the hell?' He repeated over and over. Sasuke had tried to kiss him. Why had he not freaked out? Why hadn't he stopped him sooner? Why had Sakura barely crossed his mind? Didn't he love Sakura? Of course he did….right?

Naruto slowed his pace and sighed, asking himself the most important question of all.

"But why didn't I want to stop him?" He whispered to himself, trudging off again.

* * *

"This just keeps getting more complicated, un." Deidara said nonchalantly from one of the windowsills. They were situated about seven meters above the floor and could easily go unnoticed.

Hidan smirked "Maybe you should just kill the fucking bitch and get it over with." Deidara sniggered. "It'd do Uchiha a favour."

Hidan laughed "That's for sure."

Hidan stopped laughing when he noticed the expression on his partner's face. It had gone from amused to serious, and he soon noticed why.

They both grinned sadistically.

"You feel that, un?" 

"Yeah." Hidan laughed, they had both felt the presence. Someone else was in the building…someone who didn't belong.

"Playtime, un" 

The two Akatsuki kicked off the windowsill and landed lightly onto the floor. They glanced at each other, before turning and running in the intruder's direction.

* * *

ooooh….run intruder….I would. Enjoy this! Again sorry that it's a bit short. The next one won't be.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Speaking English"

"Japanese"

'Thought'

"**Kyuu" (don't think he's in this chappie)**

Chapter XIII

**The Anbu Pair**

There were exactly twelve intruders in Hogwarts that night. Before Naruto had even seen them he had known this. He and Sasuke had already dropped their disguise and were running towards the left wing in full Anbu gear.

"There are twelve," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto merely nodded.

"Naruto!" The blonde ninja looked back to see Sakura running towards him.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

She smiled. "I won't let you fight without me. There's no fun in that." Naruto smiled as they all stopped abruptly at the top of the West tower. They all glanced at each other preparing themselves. Then they slid into the room and hid in the shadows.

* * *

"What is our plan?" Avery whispered from the corner.

"We need to get to Dumbledore's office." Rudolphus snapped back, this was not something they were meant to discuss at this point. It had been considered a given that they were all aware of the plan. "Before anyone becomes aware of us."

In reply, each of the figures smirked. "They won't know were here. We have nothing to wory about" Whispered Macnair with a hideously satisfied twist to his face.

"Oh I beg to differ."

Naruto's voice echoed from the shadows, chilling everyone. His eyes had once again flashed red. He was standing behind a pair of panic stricken Death Eater, a kunai pressed to their bare necks. He smirked.

"Good evening."

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward hesitantly, his wand poised.

"Who are you?"

"This is irrelevant." Naruto sliced the kunai through his hostage's neck, throwing them to the floor.

A whisper was heard and immediately the room erupted into flames, illuminating the three coloured masks. Their whole being radiated ruthlessness as Mulciber and Nott fell to the ground.

Rosier panicked.

"Crucio!" She reached for her wand and began blindly casting spells. Sasuke jumped several meters, throwing a kunai in the process.

Rosier twisted round, trying in vain to avoid the weapon. It pierced in the back of the head and she tumble out of the window.

The floor spilt and shook horribly as Sakura plunged her fist into the stone.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed as another one of her allies fell. She seethed and pointed her want directly at the fox ninja. Rudolphus cast a blinding spell. The light was so bright it did not help to cover the eyes. Naruto was temporarily blinded. He fell to his knees and cursed violently. Bellatrix smirked and once again raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screeched.

"NARUTO!"

A scream resounded through the room. Then silence.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he and Hidan walked casually.

"Dammit they got there fucking before us," Hidan spat.

"Yeah but the intruders were Death Eaters. They are meant to be on our side anyway, un. We can't attack them" Deidara answered. It was true. The Death Eaters were in fact who they were working for.

"Screw that! I'm fucking bored." Hidan shouted exasperatedly but stopped when he noticed something, the sound of footsteps on the ground. The Akatsuki grinned at one another.

"You guys should be in bed, un." Deidara said seemingly to no one.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stopped abruptly. They remained still for a few moments hoping Deidara had not meant them.

"Yes, we mean you." Hidan shouted at the wizards under the cloak. Harry sighed and threw it off.

"How did you…?" He started

"Never mind that. You shouldn't be out here, un….not tonight."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "What do you mean tonight?"

The two ninja paused to exchange glances. Surely it wouldn't matter if they knew.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle, un." Deidara regretted saying this almost instantly. The Golden trio gained a spark of alertness and excitement in their eyes.

"Really? Where are they? Harry burst out. Hidan sighed.

'Why are they all so fucking nosy?'

"I don't think you should go there, un." Deidara said, trying to sound concerned. It was his job after all, to pretend that he cared.

"No we will! I want to fight," Harry shouted.

"It's not smart to always fucking fight kid. You need to think things out. Now shut up there's someone coming." Hidan contradicted.

Harry and his friends only had enough time to throw the invisibility cloak back on before a Death Eater rounded the corner and ran past them. They turned around, wondering why he hadn't noticed the two Slytherins but they were gone. Then the same thought ran through all of their heads. How had they known?

* * *

Deidara and his partner ran, quietly shadowing the Death Eater.

"It's Malfoy, un." Deidara muttered.

"He's going to the fucking Room of requirement." Hidan whispered back.

Hidan had been right. A few seconds after he said it Lucius Malfoy stopped and began pacing hastily in front of the familiar blank wall. When the door appeared Deidara moved to open it. Hidan was about to follow but Deidara stopped him.

"You wait for Potter. He'll come here." Hidan wanted to protest but knew his partner was right.

Hidan leaned against the wall as the door began to disappear. He then closed his eyes and waited for the wizards.

* * *

Eight Death Eaters lay dead on the floor in the west wing. Among them kneeled a terrified Bellatrix Lestrange with her arms tightly gripped around her husband Rudolphus.

"Give up?"

Sasuke Uchiha's icy voice reached her ears. With tears in her eyes she looked up. Her wide eyes met the sharingan and a chill ran through her spine. Rudolphus looked up with rage in his eyes.

"You'll regret defying the Dark Lord." He spat. Sasuke's glare moved to the man.

"Well tell you're Dark Lord this." Sasuke leaned down, grabbing Rudolphus's collar and pulling him towards him. His other hand he placed on the wand clutched tightly in his right hand.

"I'll track him down and kill him if Fox is hurt." With this he tightened his grip on the wand and it instantly snapped in two.

The Lestranges got up, Bellatrix pulled out her wand. Rudolphus smirked.

"It's already too late for him." Sakura and Sasuke both glared at him. The pink haired ninja pulled out a kunai.

"It only takes one to deliver a message." She uttered, throwing the kunai and piercing Rudolphus in the throat. His corpse fell to the ground just as Bellatrix disapparated.

* * *

Harry and his friends burst around the corner to see Hidan leaning against the wall to the Room of Requirement.

"Hidan, where's Deidara?" Hermione gasped. Hidan looked round nonchalantly and jabbed his thumb at the wall. The Golden Trio looked outraged.

"With the Death Eater?" Hidan sighed.

"Yes he's in there with the fucking Death Eater and I can't let you past ok? Now piss off!"

"Hidan that's insane! You can't leave him in there!" Harry screamed. Hidan raised an eyebrow. Instead of only wanting to fight, Harry was now genuinely concerned for Deidara. "Deidara can hold his own." He commented, wanting to probe the boy just a little further.

"I won't take that risk:" Harry declared firmly in reply.

The surprise in Hidan's face relaxed into a smirk. Deidara would kill him for this.

"Alright go ahead. Have fun Potter."

Even before he had finished the sentence, Harry pushed past Hidan and hurriedly paced along the wall.

When the door appeared, Hermione and Ron moved to follow his friend but were stopped by Hidan. A sadistic smirk spread across his face.

"Only Potter."

* * *

It was dark in the room. Harry stepped forward to examine where he was. He froze when he suddenly felt a wand pressed to his throat. Lucius Malfoy's soft voice broke the silence.

"Hello Potter."

Harry tried to move but noticed that Lucius had a tight grip on his hands. His eyes swept desperately over the room. Where was Deidara?

It was then that his eyes fell upon the blonde who was casually leaning against the wall a few meters away. An evil smirk was plastered across his face.

"That's too bad Potter." He said, amusement dancing in his words.

"Deidara? What do you mean?"

The blonde pushed himself up from the wall and began walking towards them and something clicked with Harry.

"Don't tell me, you're one of them! Hidan too?" He exclaimed in shock. Deidara just shrugged and continued his advance.

"Actually I'm surprised you didn't notice. There were actually several clues. We weren't as careful as we should have been…..but I guess you guys were just too dense to notice." Deidara was now stood in front of Harry and Lucius. There was still a smirk on his face.

"That could get you killed you know." As Deidara said this he pulled out a kunai and twisted it around his fingers.

Harry's brain registered what was happening and his features became a glare. Deidara's smirk then turned into a bored expression he raised the kunai and threw it. It hit its mark dead on of course and a scream of agony resounded through the room.

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, blood gushing from his throat. Deidara looked down at the body and then returned his gaze to Harry.

"I guess it won't kill you just yet."

Harry fell to his knees in shock. His eyes were wide as he watched the blood seep along the floor. The harsh red struck a chord with him. Whatever…whoever Deidara was, he was dangerous and Harry needed to get out of there. He quickly looked around the room. He needed a plan, an escape, anything! He needed help.

As if hearing him the room instantly began to shift but Harry was not the only person in the room. The Room of Requirement read Deidara's desires and adhered to them too. After much cracking and reshaping, when their surroundings once again became still, Harry and Deidara stopped to look around. The room was still dark but there were several doors lining the walls and further in, towards the back of the room was one huge, colossal difference that had Deidara forgetting himself and Harry for just one moment. A soft light in one corner of the room and what was in that corner shocked Deidara more than anything could have.

In front of him, was a body, propped up in a chair and dozing as if suspended in time. The body had pale skin, dark robes and soft, blood red hair. In front of Deidara was his old partner. But this time it was not a painting or a reflection. It was real…..He was real.

"S…Sasori?"

* * *

How's that for a cliffie? I hope you like!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back. I updated sooner than planned due to several threats to my life from reviewers and even to others lives after the last chapter. But I also have something completely random to say.

"Speaking English"

"Japanese"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuu"**

Chapter XIV

**The Anbu Pair**

"Danna!" Deidara sprinted towards the body propped against in the chair. He wrapped his arms around the puppet and it went limp in his arms. The blonde could hardly believe his eyes but every detail matched. He was exactly the same as when Deidara had last seen him except…Why was his skin real? The Sasori he knew was wooden.

Harry's mind was in turmoil. How could Sasori be here? Deidara had told him that his old friend was dead.

'Maybe this is a different person' Harry wondered, but it couldn't be. Harry knew this when he saw Deidara's expression. It said so much and of course Deidara was scared out of his mind. Anyone would be.

Harry smiled slightly before walking over to the two ninja all that had just happened temporarily forgotten. Deidara was trembling as he held Sasori in his arms.

'He is real.' He thought to himself.

"Deidara." The blonde snapped his gaze up to Harry who was smiling at him. He then noticed his state and immediately tried to regain his composure.

"Let's take him to the hospital wing." Harry said, trying to be helpful. Deidara nodded moving his eyes away from Harry.

"Un." He whispered quietly.

* * *

Hidan was leaning against the wall, his eyes half lidded. Next to him stood Ron and Hermione, they were shouting protests at him. He simply tuned out and began to fall asleep. Suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and began to open.

Ron and Hermione instantly froze and looked wide eyed at their friend and Deidara. Ron was the first to speak.

"Who's that?" Hidan then looked up. He almost fell over when he saw who the blonde had on his back. He pushed past the two wizards and ran towards his partner.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Deidara looked up at him. He was obviously just as confused.

"I…I dunno, un" Deidara sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on Hidan's shoulder. Violet eyes went wide when he did this but then Hidan just sighed and smiled at him.

"I guess this is good for you." He said softly. It was true. He really did care for his partner. He was still his best friend.

The Golden trio looked from Deidara to Hidan and then at each other. What was happening? Hidan was never like this. It was as if he had been replaced. And then as if in the blink of an eye they were both normal again.

Deidara looked up and grinned at his partner, their faces only a few centimeters apart. Hi smirk was mirrored by Hidan before the both turned to the wizards.

"Where's the hospital wing, un?"

"It's in the North of the castle, right at the top." Hermione replied.

"Then we'll see you later un." The two Akatsuki turned away but then Hidan turned back.

"Right, Potter you're coming too." He said and before Harry could protest he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged off with the Akatsuki members.

Ron and Hermione were left standing completely alone in the corridor. They exchanged a glance before jogging after the ninja.

* * *

"Oh, Uchiha," Hidan shouted as he entered through the hospital door. He promptly received a death glare from both Madame Pomfrey and Sasuke.

"What's up?" Hidan then asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke's face became grave. "Naruto was hit…." Hidan's face dropped. Deidara walked through the door in time to hear this.

"No way! Is he hurt?" Deidara asked his eyes wide. Sasuke then grew a bewildered look.

"No…but….he was meant to die." The two Akatsuki raised their eyebrows. That was when Naruto came running into the room.

"Oi, Sasuke I want ramen! Feed me now or I eat the be….!" He jumped around frantically but stopped when he saw the figure on Deidara's back.

"No way." Hidan smirked.

"You better fucking believe it." He then swept his eyes over the room. "Where's that bitch? I'd love to see her face." He smirked sadistically.

Deidara rolled his eyes. Why did he enjoy this so much? He wondered briefly before setting Sasori down on a bed.

It was then that Pomfrey came rushing through the door carrying a bottle of some sort.

"This should wake him up," She said cheerfully.

The nurse handed the bottle to Deidara who then pressed it against Sasori's lips. Everyone in the room held their breath. An unnerving silence swept over the room and then a cough. Sasori coughed.

Slowly Sasori stirred. He opened his eyes, revealing the familiar crimson that Deidara loved.

"D…Deidara?"

Hidan was the first to notice the situation and quickly shoved Harry and Madame Pomfrey out the door. He shot a wink towards the questioning Deidara before he too left.

Sasori sat up. "Where am I?"

Deidara looked uneasy. "Does Hogwarts tell you anything?" To his surprise it did. Sasori's eyes snapped open in realization.

"Yes. I made arrangements to hide here."

"What, un?"

"Being Orochimaru's partner did help me." Sasori almost smiled when he said this. They both knew that he had hated the snake ninja.

"What do you mean, un?" Sasori's gaze grew distant.

"Why didn't you come back, un?" Deidara's voice cracked. He didn't understand.

* * *

Hermione and Ron arrived at the hospital wing to find the three ninja and Harry with their ears pressed against the door listening intently.

Harry sighed. He had never before wished so much that he knew Japanese. As if abiding to his wish Hermione cast a translation spell on them. She and Ron then pressed their ears against the door as well. They ignored the disapproving looks the ninja were giving them. After all they were doing the same.

"I died Deidara."

Everyone was puzzled by this. Sasori was obviously alive, right?

* * *

"I died Deidara."

"What do you mean, un?" Sasori's face darkened.

"Do you know what a Hocrux is?" He whispered faintly. Deidara frowned as if trying to remember. Where had he heard that? Then he remembered.

"Un! That's what Voldemort has," He paused "It gives you another life or something."

"Well, you're not wrong. I did die in that fight against my Grandmother. I could not allow myself to die without finishing my work of creating a puppet; the most perfect, beautiful and eternal artwork. So, I made a Horcrux….two to be precise. It took a lot of research and some help from that weasel Orochimaru but I finally managed it. I made two Horcruxes before I created the puppet jutsu. It would seem my body is still human but either way, when I died in that fight my soul was moved to be dormant here." Sasori explained calmly and matter of factly but this had a terrible effect on his old partner. The detached attitude was normal with Sasori but in this case, Deidara could not take it. He jumped up, his chair fell clattering to the ground.

"But why didn't you come back? Why didn't you look for me? How could you just stay asleep here the entire fucking time?" Deidara's features saddened.

"I thought you died….." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I never even got to tell you…"

Sasori looked at the blonde puzzled. "Tell me what?"

Deidara noticed what he was saying and immediately clamped up. He blushed and looked down. Sasori was not stupid. He immediately caught on and felt a rush come over him. He reached his hand forwards and…

"Deidara." The blonde looked up and was greeted by a pair of soft lips against his. Sasori let it linger for a few moments before drawing back.

"Un?" Was all Deidara was able to utter. Sasori did not smile but there was something in his gaze as he looked sincerely into the blonde's eyes.

"I love you Deidara." He whispered. It took him a while to get over the shock but when he did, Deidara smiled. If he had been any less of a man he would have burst into tears but as it was he forced them back. There was no need for tears anymore.

"I love you too Danna."

Hidan couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the door open causing everyone to tumble into the hospital room. What they saw made the Golden Trio and Naruto blush heavily.

Deidara and Sasori were fully occupied with kissing. Neither of them even acknowledged the new arrivals. Well that was until Hidan ran up to them and jumped on the two causing them all to topple off the bed.

The Golden Trio, Naruto and Sasuke ran forward to see them all lying in a heap on the floor. Deidara was sighing but amusement danced on his face. Hidan was smirking at Sasori who was returning the look with a glare.

"What's up Redhead?" Hidan asked ruffling Sasori's hair. "Still as fucking girly as ever."

Sasori scowled at Hidan. "Hidan, you worthless shit! What the hell are you doing here?" Hidan laughed and then linked his arms around Deidara's neck.

"I'm his partner now." He teased sticking his tongue out at Sasori. Deidara stared incredulously at Hidan. While Sasori's expressions darkened even more.

"You know they can understand you right?" Sasuke commented nonchalantly jabbing his finger in the direction of the three wizards. They all looked away immediately as if guilty.

Deidara's face became annoyed. "You were listening, un? How much did you hear?" Naruto's face relaxed into a smug grin. He leaned forward to face Deidara.

"We heard enough…Neh Sasuke?" Deidara blushed and Sasori frowned, wondering why the Jinchuriki was there. Harry beamed at them.

"I'm happy for you." He said giddily. "By the way I'm Harry, and those two are Ron and Hermione."

Sasuke turned to the two blushing wizards. "Isn't that great?" He asked mockingly. He knew…in fact they all knew that Ron and Hermione disapproved.

The two laughed shiftily and replied. "Ye…Yeah it's great."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

* * *

The news of the fight spread around Hogwarts like wildfire. By the time Deidara, Sasori and Hidan walked into the Great Hall for breakfast everyone knew.

The victory was of course given to the teachers but a mystery still remained. That mystery was the dead body of Lucius Malfoy who was found in the Room of Requirement. He had obviously been murdered but not by a wizard. It had been muggle work. Deidara sighed as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, once again ignoring the disapproving looks they were given by the Slytherins. Whispers had of course also been raised about Sasori.

The most popular rumor was of course the triangle one. And Deidara was once again portrayed as a gay. It was surprising how popular he was among the older males at Hogwarts. As they ate he was approached by several people.

In the end it resulted in Sasori losing it. He grabbed Deidara around the waist and glared at anyone who dare look their way. He made sure that everyone knew that Sasori did not share. Deidara grinned and quickly obliged by kissing Sasori lightly on the cheek and then moving down towards the lips.

Naruto and Hidan were cracking up when they caught sight of Umbrige. Even Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Her shock had been priceless.

It was later that day that Deidara dragged Harry to Dumbledore's office. In all the commotion Harry had forgotten the events of the night before but the ninja couldn't risk it.

"Dumbledore-sama? We need a memory charm on Harry, un."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha…what? Why?" Deidara turned around and smiled sympathetically at Harry.

"Sorry but we can't have you remembering, un."

These were the last words Harry remembered. Next thing he knew he was once again waking in the familiar Gryffindor boys dormitory.

'What the hell?' He thought.

* * *

And that's the end. Well there will be more. And Sasuke and Naru will be more in the next one. And so will Hermione. I think I need more Luna too. Well you get the point everyone has their time to shine.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm debating whether to add a new pairing/triangle to the story. In this chapter I do hint towards it but nothing is definite. So you smart people who read the authors note at the top are the ones who get to decide. Write in your review what you think.

Thankyou x)

Disclaimer: HMmmmmm ya! Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter XV

**The Anbu Pair**

There was always a corridor. Winding into darkness, as if going no where, and Harry was alone. He was standing in the darkness with a feeling of despair and then he would see a light at the end of the hallway. A door was opening. Harry began to run. He knew he had to reach the door no matter what.

_"Voldemort may be after something. Something he didn't have before."_

And there he was, standing in front of Harry, reaching out for him. Harry screamed and ran.

* * *

Harry woke with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and sweat plastered his bangs to his face. It had been a nightmare and yet something told Harry that it was real. He put his glasses on and stared out the window distantly and then he blinked. Snow?

Harry smiled to himself. 'I guess its not far until Christmas' Everyone would be relieved, a lot had happened this term and even Harry would be glad to leave them behind.

* * *

Naruto sneezed gingerly. Why hadn't anyone thought to make the Room of Requirement warm? Everyone was cheerful because of the white blanket that had fallen over Hogwarts…..Everyone but the ninjas.

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to be greeted by a Stupefy spell directed at him.

Naruto was sent flying backwards several meters before he successfully landed in a crouching position. He then glared at his attacker.

"That hurt teme!" He shouted at his partner across the room.

"Then pay attention, _dobe_." Sasuke snapped back, gaining the wanted annoyance from his partner.

Naruto jumped up and swiftly ran over to his partner, jumping at him. After several punches they were successfully pried apart by Hidan who then proceeded in throwing both of them across the room.

"Will you two fucking shut up!" He shouted causing the few wizards who had not stopped yet to do so.

Hermione wore a confused look on her face. She turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what spell did you cast on him?"

Sasuke looked nonchalantly at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Stupefy."

"Then why…." She looked over at the blonde with a questioning gaze. Harry noticed what Hermione meant.

"Hasn't he passed out?" he finished for her. Sasuke then turned to the two questioning wizards.

"You know…I'm not sure myself." He then moved his gaze to the blonde. Naruto was looking at him and for a split second Sasuke thought he saw a familiar smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow when his partner turned away.

"Kyuubi?" He whispered under his breath.

"I think you do know why Sasuke" Sasuke turned around to see Luna looking at him. If it had not been for his pride Sasuke would have gaped at her.

"Don't tell me you know that as well…." Luna smiled.

"I don't know what you mean." She said simply. Sasuke smiled at her.

"You're quite amazing you know that" Luna opened her eyes.

"Thank you." She said before walking away.

Sasuke sighed. She really was a mystery. But she was right. Sasuke did know why. Sasuke was brought from his thoughts when he felt a hand trail up his arm.

**"Neh Sasuke I'm bored." **Sasuke quickly turned around, his gaze meeting with the Jinchuuriki's red eyes. "Not now!" He hissed looking around. What was Kyuubi doing out now? Sasuke's cheeks were threatened with a blush when he felt Kyuubi move his hand across his chest.

**"Deeeemo…I'm bored."** Sasuke took hold of his hand and moved it away from him, staring sternly down at the Jinchuuriki.

"Then change back to Naruto. What are you doing out anyway?" Kyuubi smirked when he asked this.

**"Not gonna happen Uchiha. Naruto brought me out in the first place."**

"What? Why?" He asked confusedly.

"**I guess he wanted you to thank me." **Kyuubi leaned in closer, his mouth became parallel to Sasuke's ear. **"Don't you think I deserve it? Sa..su…ke." **Before Sasuke could answer a loud clunk echoed through the room. He broke his gaze away from Kyuubi to meet eyes with Sakura. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were fixed on him and the Jinchuuriki. Sasuke sighed. He was too use to this already.

'Why is it always like this?'

* * *

Sakura was not the only one who had noticed Naruto's change in behavior. Harry had been watching quietly from the other end of the room. Although he could not hear what the two were saying he could tell that there was something different about Naruto.

Once again Harry wondered if something was wrong. What was being kept from him?

* * *

"Neh, Danna, Hidan hurry up, un." Deidara shouted from halfway down the hallway. They had agreed to meet the ninja's and the Golden Trio in the Gryffindor Common Room that night. Sasori and Hidan were trailing behind, once again arguing over some trivial matter. Deidara was about to stop them when he almost walked into Umbrige as she rounded a corner. Umbrige beamed when she saw who it was.

"Oh Deidara, I've been looking for you." All three Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really un? What for?" He asked. The woman was acting suspicious again. Umbrige kept her horrible smile plastered to her face.

"I just have a few questions for you…nothing to worry about" She turned around "Now if you would follow me." Deidara glanced back at his two colleagues.

"You can go on without me, un"

They both nodded but watched Deidara's back move further away. When he rounded a corner and was out of earshot Hidan opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess it really is good that you're back." Sasori turned to look at him. Hidan was suddenly different. There was a hint of something unknown in his voice.

"You should have come back….he was ruined when you left"

"What do you mean." Hidan turned to look at the red hear. Seriousness etched into his face.

"Deidara isolated himself for eight months. He would speak to anyone or leave his room. He would only go on missions." Sasori's eyes widened in shock when he heard this.

"I didn't….." He uttered slowly.

"Sure you didn't fucking know." Hidan shot him an accusing look. "How could you?" Without glancing backwards Hidan began walking away.

"I'm not leaving him again." Hidan paused mid step.

"You better not…..You never know redhead." He looked at Sasori. "He might not be there when you come back." He said bitterly before walking on. Sasori knew the conversation was over but something bothered him.

"_He might not be there when you come back.__"_

He couldn't mean…..could he?

* * *

"Deidara I would like to know if you have heard of any, how should I say….secret groups meeting recently."

Deidara felt Umbrige's intense gaze on him. He knew that it would be easier to just tell her but that would be betrayal. Despite his past, Deidara was always loyal to his friends. He sighed.

"And I'll say again…No, un" Umbrige sighed and walked towards a cupboard in the corner of the grotesque, pink room. She opened the door and protruded a small bottle filled with a light blue substance.

"Do you know what this is Deidara?" She asked sweetly.

"It's a Veritaserum potion." He said his face gaining a glare. "It is prohibited to use them at school, un"

Umbrige smiled sweetly. "I'm sure I'd be able to make an exception with you Deidara. But I won't use it quite yet." She walked back to the cupboard and placed the bottle on its shelf.

"So I trust that you will think your answer over." Deidara scowled inwardly at the woman but on the outside he retained a hair raising smile.

"Of course, un"

Deidara left the room with a bitter look on his face. That woman was trouble for the students and also downright annoying. But then he stopped himself.

Deidara's mission was to destroy Hogwarts…and he would keep to it.

* * *

Deidara, Sasori and Hidan were greeted by shouts outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Even she herself seemed completely annoyed and being who she was she did not miss an opportunity to complain.

"They've been at it all evening" She mumbled bitterly. "I knew that girl was trouble."

The Akatsuki exchanged glances. They all knew who the woman was talking about and they smirked. Sakura still didn't know that Sasori was here. This was going to be fun.

"Neh, Fat Lady-san can you let us in, un?" Deidara asked politely. The woman stared down at them and noticed the broaches on their chests.

"You're Slytherins." She said shortly.

"Yeah, and you let us fucking in last week." Hidan stated coolly. The Fat Lady huffed.

"That was because Potter and his friends let you in. They aren't here this time."

Once again the ninja exchanged glances.

"Where did they go un?" The Fat Lady looked away and pouted.

"They went to the headmaster."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione held their breath as they stepped into Dumbledore's office. It looked the same as ever but for some reason weariness seemed to weave its way through the room.

Dumbledore looked up abruptly as the Golden Trio entered the room.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry….What can I do for you?" He asked.

Hermione stepped forward. "Sir, we would like to discuss the dreams that Harry has been having recently." She said boldly.

Dumbledore looked over at Harry with genuine concern in his eyes. "What have you been dreaming about Harry?"

"I've been dreaming about a corridor and Voldemort…..I think he's after some sort of weapon." He rushed.

After a little silence Dumbledore answered. "Are you seeing this from Voldemort's point of view?" Harry nodded.

"Usually…but not this time."

"Has anything changed recently?" Dumbledore asked, shuffling through several pieces of parchment on his desk.

"No…..I don't think so."

Everyone sat in silence after this. The only noise came from the parchment on the headmaster's desk. Hermione was the one who broke the silence.

"Sir I think someone has cast a spell on Harry's memory." She said unsurely. Dumbledore looked up in shock but then regained his composure.

"That is rather hard to believe, but what makes you think that miss Granger?" He asked.

"Firstly, Harry remembers nothing of the night where the Death eaters attacked, his dreams have changed slightly ever since then and he says he has a feeling that he is forgetting something." Hermione listed, gaining more confidence.

"I'm sorry miss Granger but I don't believe that is possible."

After another awkward silence Hermione spoke again, this time her voice assumed an accusing tone.

"Why did you curse Harry's memory sir?" Ron and Harry looked at her incredulously but Dumbledore smiled.

"You certainly are a very bright girl, Miss Granger. But I'm afraid I can't tell you." The Golden Trio exchanged glances. Dumbledore then ushered them towards the exit. "You will remember when the time is right Harry." He moved his hand to the doorknob. "I cannot tell you anything before hand." With that the door slammed shut on the Golden Trio. They looked at each other, a new found determination in their eyes. Something was being forgotten and they would make sure they remembered what.

* * *

And theres another chappie done. I personally am rather chuffed that I managed to write two chapters in one day. (Y'know my other story)

I hoped you liked this one. Please Review xD


	16. Chapter 16

HELLO! No I'm not dead. Just insanely busy. So it took me a while…….and its short. But there will be more. You see there is always a silver lining.

Thanks to all who reviewed and keep going xD

Disclaimer: Yah…..my memory is fading…..-.-

* * *

Chapter XVI

**The Anbu Pair**

A cheer resounded through the Room of Requirement. After several weeks of working hard they were finally giving themselves a break.

The entire castle was lit with soft lights and the grounds were covered with a thick blanket of snow. Christmas had reached Hogwarts and everyone was breathing a little easier.

The Golden Trio and all of the ninja had decided to stay over the holidays and would of course be celebrating together. Sakura had been sent home to Japan for a week to recuperate after a clash with Sasori but would be returning.

As the cheerful students departed the ninja noticed how a certain Ravenclaw student lingered behind. They exchanged smiles and winked at Harry before leaving.

Ginny glanced back, a look of sadness and jealousy fell over her eyes. But she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ginny turned around to see Sasuke and Luna who was smiling kindly at her.

"He'll notice." Luna said assuring. "I promise"

Sasuke sighed. "Eventually…" He muttered before leaving the two girls.

* * *

"Well it was rather wet actually." Harry commented resting his chin on his hand thoughtfully. Ron looked in disgust at his friend.

Hidan laughed. "I bet you've never kissed anyone, eh Ron,"

"Actually she was crying…." Harry trailed off as Ron immediately protested.

"Well, have you?" He shot back at Hidan. A look of confidence and amusement flashed across his purple eyes.

"Of course I have!" He said back before gesturing to the other ninja. "We all have." He said simply.

Ron's eyes widened as did Hermione's but no one mentioned anything. "Seriously. When?" The Akatsuki rolled their eyes.

"I won't remember that, un." Deidara commented from across the table. He was sat in the golden chair with Sasori's arm draped around his shoulder. Sasori smirked.

"I would think that it was with me, Deidara." He said taking his partner's chin and forcing him to face him. Deidara mirrored the redheads expression.

"Don't get full of yourself Sasori, I had others before you, un." He stated. Sasori eyebrow quirked up.

"I bet they weren't as good though." He said confidently before pulling the blonde into another kiss.

While Hidan pretended to gag the others reactions were rather different. Ron was gaping at the couple in awe. Harry, Hermione and Naruto politely turned away giving them some privacy and Sasuke, of course, acted cool and pretended not to notice.

Deidara broke off the kiss abruptly to speak to Naruto.

"Come to think of it, un. Naru you'd already kissed Uchiha when you were like twelve." Naruto flushed as he felt all eyes come to him. Sasuke winced. How had Deidara known that?

"That was an accident!" Naruto flushed. Harry stood up suddenly.

"SHE WAS CRYING DAMMIT! HER KISS WAS FINE!" He shouted shocking everyone. Ron looked incredulously at Harry.

"Were you that bad mate?" Hidan snickered.

"No…….It was something about Cedric." The two wizards instantly fell silent however the others continued their side conversations without another thought. The Golden Trio looked in shock at the ninja.

"How can you be so calm about that?" Harry asked, a hint of frustration threading through his voice. Naruto smiled serenely.

"That's something we can't tell you."

* * *

He was in a corridor again. That same dark corridor but this time he was moving. Slithering towards a door determined to reach it. But then something blocked his path, a figure with a lamp. Shivers ran down Harry spine as he lashed out for the man biting him viciously. A screech of pain echoed through the hall as the figure fell and the image disappeared.

Harry woke with a start. It took him a while to recall where he was. But then it came back to him. His had been a snake…..Voldemort's snake. And his eyes grew wide in horror as the name of his victim danced on his lips.

"Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Dumbledore was instantly alerted of Harry's dream. Harry had run to him bare foot in the darkness, banging desperately on the door.

"Sir I think he is hurt." Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore paced in silence not even bothering to look at Harry. The frustration grew in Harry as he spoke.

"LOOK AT ME!" He shouted gaining looks from both Dumbledore and his friends.

"Why is this happening? Why me?" He asked despairingly.

Silence fell across the room.

"Harry, I'll send people to check Mr. Weasley but right now I need you here." He paused as the door opened and Professor Snape walked in.

"And for now, you will have lessons with Snape." He said calmly.

As Harry left the room he paused to look round. He heard his headmaster call out two words.

"Fox, Raven." Something registered in Harry's mind. Fox and Raven……..they were names but for who?

He snuck up to the door and peaked through. What he saw was the flash of a red cape before Dumbledore was left alone in the room. Harry frowned. He had missed them again.

Fox and Raven………..Just who were they?

* * *

That night other people were missing from the castle as well. The three Akatsuki stood outside a dark house in Godrics Hollow. Deidara took a deep breath before he glanced at his best friends and walked into the house.

"We're here, un." He shouted, his voice resounding throughout the whole house. A door at the top of the stairway swung open as he said this. They walked up the stairs and walked into the room. It was a dark and dusty room. The only source of light was the small fire simmering lightly in the room. And in an armchair beside the fire sat Voldemort.

"You wanted to see us." Hidan stated confidently.

"Yes I did. Seeing as I lost my messenger." Voldemort sent an accusing look towards Deidara. The blonde however did not waver.

"It was too early, un. Now what do you want?" An evil smirk spread its way across the snakeman's face.

"I think it is about time to begin." He cackled. A small smile spread across Deidara's lips. It gave nothing away to strangers but to those who knew him, the smile gave away sadness.

"Finally, un."

Deidara knew there was no time to be sad. He couldn't be sad. He had been sent to Hogwarts for a mission and he would complete it.

* * *

Endo xD

Sorry that its not so long. Bear in mind that I wrote this on about 4 cups of tea (don't like coffee) I think its quite and achievement for that.

Anyway. REVIEW XD


	17. Chapter 17

I have currently lost my mind. Yes I feel completely out of it. So if this chapter is weird its only temporary………….i hope.

Lately I have had a new obsession for prince of tennis. Yes! I LOVE EIJI KIKUMARU. I love him so much that I'm even debating whether i like him more than Deidara (total favourite for the past 1 and a half years i think) So this might be why I'm weird. Deciding this is taking up to much of my brain.

I also have to give you some news that any proper yaoi fan has to know. I read an interview of Kishimoto-sensei and its true that Sasuke was based on his male friend in highschool who he actually fancied and he based Naruto on himself. Kishimoto does in fact like yaoi and is planning to leave the ending open end so that Sasuke and Naruto could get together xD How's that for good news?

"English"

"Japanese"

'thoughts'

**(me)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. If I did it would be yaoi. (no it seriously would)

* * *

Chapter XVII

**The Anbu Pair**

Deidara sat in the disgustingly pink room with his two colleagues either side of him. They had been reminded once again that Umbrige knew who they were. She didn't know their purpose but for the time being they were working for her.

Sasori heaved a sigh.

"Why are we here again? Can't we just leave this job and go home?"

"You can Danna, un but we can't." Deidara replied heavily.

"I'm regretting this fucking job. I haven't had any fucking ceremonies in ages. Jashin-sama will be angry." Hidan grumbled from the other side of the blonde, ignoring the peculiar looks he received from the other two.

"Gentlemen," Umbrige made a dramatic pause and chose to ignore the wince the Akatsuki had at being called gentlemen. "I believe you have been spending time with certain Gryffindors." All three of them nodded nonchalantly. "I would like to know more about the two new Gryffindors and I would like to start with Naruto."

Sasori rested his face on his palm calmy. "What do you propose Umbrige-san?"

A cruel smile graced the witch's face. "I believe I already know." She said as she walked over to her bookshelf. She skimmed her hand across the covers until she let it rest on a small book.

She pulled out the book and opened it to an already marked page. Her smile increased as the three Akatsuki leaned in to see the page.

"With this…"

At the top of the page in bold letters stood a single word, Leglimency. Even without the magic experience the ninja soon figured out what it was. And it was not only Deidara who felt the pain of guilt.

**(ok……Leglimency is penetrating another persons mind. You know its like the Sharingan but not as cool xD I took it from a Harry P site so its probably right)**

* * *

"So how is everyone?" Naruto asked cautiously looking briefly at his girlfriend.

Sasuke had left on a walk the moment Sakura had walked in through the portrait. Yes Sakura was back and she was the same as ever. She smiled and latched herself onto his arm. Naruto yet again felt pride well through him, to think that he had once watched in envy as she did the same to Sasuke. But then his mood was brought down.

Was that all it was…..pride? Was that really all he felt for Sakura? Naruto sighed and shook his head. No…he loved Sakura.

The blonde was brought from his thoughts when he noticed that Sakura had slowly managed close the distance between them and was now edging her face towards his.

**( I know what you're all thinking…….Fuck of bitch he's mine xD)**

Naruto's breath hitched but he moved his hand towards her face. But he hesitated. Even that small pause was enough to annoy Sakura. She drew back and stared at him.

"Don't you want to?" She asked pouting.

"I…I….." Naruto stuttered. Sakura drew back and sighed.

"You know I don't see why I have to do this…." She said defiantly.

"What do you mean?" Her jade eyes turned to face his and glared.

"Why do I have to fight for you? Aren't you mine? Didn't you say you loved me?"

"Sakura…I do love you."

A bang resounded through the common room when Sakura's fist hit the table. Everyone paused to see the source of the sound. Immediately people stopped to listen despite that no one would understand.

**(I couldn't resist. There's just never anyone in there)**

"Then stay away from _him_, dammit!" She insisted stubbornly. This time it was Naruto's turn to frown.

"I can't do that Sakura! He's my partner."

"Well then change partners. You notice it don't you! The way he looks at you! And I see it too and the way you look at him!" This time shock grazed his face. But before he could utter another word Sakura had stormed out of the room, heading towards the girls dormitory.

Naruto sighed. What did she mean? The way he looked at Sasuke….he didn't…..did he?

* * *

Saint Mungo's was an extremely large hospital. It became visible several metres before the sign gesturing towards it.

The Golden Trio was walking behind the rest of the gang which consisted of their old professor, Remus Lupin and the entire Weasley family. Alongside the trio trotted a large black dog.

In front of the wizards stalked the three ninja. And it was obvious to everyone how thick the air was around them.

Harry frowned. It had to be Sakura again. She had only just got back and was already causing trouble. He features changed to pity when he noticed the stressed Uchiha who was stood to the right of them.

He had to give him credit though. It takes a lot to put up with all that.

It was only then that Harry noticed that he had been lost in thought. But he was snapped from it by a blood curdling scream.

He looked up to see tears forming in Sakura's eyes. Naruto lay limp in Sasuke's arm. Harry ran forward and pushed his hand onto the Uchiha's shoulder.

"What happened?"

Sasuke looked up, his worried eyes meeting Harry's.

"He….was hit. But why didn't he notice it?"

It was Lupin who stepped forward. "Sasuke do you think you can carry him to…?"

**(Anyone ever seen Remus or Sirius in manga form? Soooo Hot -)**

Lupin never received an answer nor did he ever finish his sentence. Before he could Sasuke and Sakura were already dashing towards the hospital at extreme speeds. Every wizard was left to gape at the ninja.

* * *

Hidan balanced the wand on the tip of his finger. They had stopped Umbrige from casting the spell because they knew it would have no effect on the Jinchuuriki. Deidara and Sasori came up from behind him as they watched from the roof as Sasuke and Sakura began to dash towards the Hospital.

Sasori smiled. "That running could take some explaining." He said calmly.

Deidara laughed. "He could call it the power of love, un."

Hidan laughed as well. "I bet they'd believe that."

But all three of them knew that there was no malice to their laughter. And their true feelings may not have been shown but they knew it was regret. And guilt.

Deidara smiled sadly"Poor Naru, un"

But there was nothing he could do. Once again he reminded himself. This was their job, nothing more.

* * *

"It can't be helped….but." The doctor trailed off as a look of uncertainty crossed its face.

"But….." Sakura edged him on.

"The only way is to let the spell have its effect. Just let his memories play through his mind he should be fine."

The doctor handed Sasuke a crystal ball.

"This will help you see what they have looked at." The doctor said simply. "I'm afraid I can't help with anything else." With this the wizards turned and walked away.

At the same moment the group of out of breath wizards came bursting through the door but Sasuke paid no attention to them. He whispered.

"You want me to go through Naruto's memories…."

* * *

This is a bad habit I have. I really have to go to right now but I hate leaving things unfinished so I cut things short instead and put them in the next chapter. It a very bad habit. But it means more chappies xD

So Please Review xD


	18. Chapter 18

Ok I'm going to start my commenting on something I read months ago in my local newspaper. Apparently they are going to start translating more shounen mangas because they are more popular seeing as fan girls can come up with all the random pairings. And did you know that the majority of shounen manga readers are infact (yaoi) fan girls.

Oh and the link for the Kishimoto interview was: izzyisozaki./journal/17987887/ (it's a translated version)

I am also sorry that I'm starting to update slower. I have actually noticed that slowly but surely I am becoming one of those authors that I hate. I have to do something about that but I think that for now I'll settle with one chapter a week. Is that fair enough?

And I have also got an idea for my next story. Its going to be RoyEd and EnvyEd it'll take place in highschool. So as soon as Anbu Pair is finished I'll be working on it. I have also been thinking about trying to write a lemon/lime but I don't know if I dare.

**Disclaimer: **Ok Fine…I admit it. I don't own it. And you people should know that by now.

"English"

"Japanese"

'thoughts'

**(me)**

* * *

Chapter XVIII

**The Anbu Pair**

Harry was standing unsurely over Sasuke. Naruto was lying in the bed next to them seemingly asleep. They were on the third floor of St. Mungo's Hospital. The ward was completely white and there were only two other beds in the room.

Harry did not recognize the other two people but had guessed when his friend had walked in. They were Nevil Longbottom's parents. Nevil and his grandmother bore a sad look on their faces. A sorrowful smile grazed his lips when his mother handed him a sweet wrapper before he left, glancing at Harry and gesturing outside.

Harry glanced briefly at Sasuke and Sakura before he went outside. When he shut the door behind him, he found his friends, Sirius and Remus talking quietly. When they saw him, Nevil was the first to speak.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Naruto was hit by a curse." He mumbled sadly followed by a horrified gasp from Nevil.

"Harry, that was a spell called Leglimency. It allows the wizard to gain access to the victim's brain but it was banned hundreds of years ago. No wizard has the power to do this anymore." Lupin explained calmly.

Harry looked amazed at Lupin. Even now he managed to remain so composed. He noticed a small smile on Sirius's face but it quickly faded as he spoke. **(Yes for the time being he's human. No ones around anyway)**

"Which means its impossible for even Voldemort to cast it." He said with a frown on his face.

"But…then who did?" Hermione stuttered.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who had. But how could he.

"_You will remember when the time is right Harry. I cannot tell you anything before hand."_

Harry's mind suddenly rushed. Hadn't Dumbledore given him the perfect excuse to know and yet not.

_He snuck up to the door and peaked through. What he saw was the flash of a red cape before Dumbledore was left alone in the room. Harry frowned. He had missed them again. _

Dumbledore had called them Fox and Raven. He had noticed them before but never seen them. He didn't know anything about them. What if they _were_ powerful enough to do this? What if they were against them?

Harry gasped. "I think I might know!"

* * *

Sasuke felt a growing surge of anger in him. Naruto truly had been tortured during his childhood. People had hated him and were disgusted by him yet all he wanted was attention, love, someone who wouldn't run away from him. And even Sasuke hadn't spoken to him.

He noticed that tears were once again trickling down Sakura's cheeks and in that moment he remembered team 7 and Sakura. Back then she had been an annoying and obsessive wimp but now she was completely different. And watching her now he noticed that she really did love Naruto.

He took her hand and smiled sadly at her.

"He'll be fine. He had you." It was painful for him but he knew it was true. Sasuke had left him. Sakura gained a look of appreciation. She smiled back and then noticed that the door stood open.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin were stood behind them. Neither Sirius nor Lupin were watching the orb but Hermione and Harry were gazing on in fascination, mesmerized by the happenings.

Shock gripped the two ninja as they moved their attention to the globe. Naruto was sat on top of his partner. He was gritting his teeth.

Sasuke winced as he saw himself spit blood at Naruto's cheek. He stood up quickly knowing what was coming next.

"Get out." He said grimly.

"But…." Hermione started but was stopped when she saw the look in Sasuke's eye.

"Get Out!" He said again, clenching his fists. The four wizards were wise enough to run out of the room.

Sasuke sat back down and sighed heavily. His and Sakura's gaze returned to the sleeping face in front of them. He looked so peaceful despite all the pain he had been through. And then the blonde spoke, in his sleep he whispered.

"Sa…..Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored Sakura and gently took hold of his partner's hand. He ignored the shocked look on her face, and the memories playing to themselves.

"I'm here," He whispered softly.

Sakura's eyes swept over the two Anbu and without saying another word she got up and left. She shut the door behind her and was immediately attacked with questions. But she couldn't hear any of them…..she refused to.

A tear ran down her cheek. Naruto hadn't said her name. Naruto was like any normal person he needed someone to love him, to be around him.

The Golden Trio stopped speaking. Sakura slipped to the floor and sobbed.

He needed someone….but it wasn't her.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened to find Sasuke sleeping soundly beside him, griping his hand. He smiled at his partner.

Sasuke had been by his side ever since he returned. Naruto didn't care anymore where Sasuke had gone as long as he promised to stay with him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his own density. How could he make such a selfish request and not feel anything.

"_Well then change partners. You notice it don't you! The way he looks at you! And I see it too and the way you look at him!__"_

'Maybe.' Naruto thought. 'Just maybe I've loved him all along.'

He leaned slowly closer and kissed his partner tenderly on the forehead. Then he lay back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

I feel the sudden need to celebrate….I mean 18 chapters! That's a lot to me. And I'm not even done yet it's still Christmas. I myself have no clue how many more chapters there will be but I reckon there will be at least 7 more. Things are going to start moving now. xD

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Two figures sat on the windowsill a few meters up

Yes……..I'm back be happy xP. I updated quickly due to a rather scary threat I got from my friend xD (you know who you are) So I'm just going to get on with it.

"English"

"Japanese"

_Memories/flashbacks_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter XIX

**The Anbu Pair**

_Two figures sat on the windowsill a few meters up. Their masks were what struck Harry first. They reminded him faintly of Death Eaters. He had to move his gaze elsewhere when the fox mask turned towards him. He could not see the person's eyes but he could feel their gaze piercing right through him and that manic grin plastered across the mask was enough to drive anyone insane._

'_They don't know what they're letting themselves into'_

Harry woke with a start. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and a cold chill rushed through him as he once again imagined the mask from his dream. What was this feeling? Fear?

Harry was scared because whoever these people were……this fox and raven, they were danger.

Once Harry's breath had evened out he reached for his glasses and pulled back the curtain around his bed. To his shock Naruto and Sasuke were sitting across from him. They always woke up early but never stayed in the dorm.

"W…what are you doing here?"

Naruto feigned a look of concern. "We were going to leave but then we heard you shout, we were worried." This was of course a lie, Harry had not said a word but it wasn't necessary, they knew that something was wrong.

"I….I just had a nightmare." At this both of the ninja frowned.

"You should go to Dumbledore." Harry's head jerked up quickly.

"No!" The frown on their faces deepened and Sasuke took to reasoning.

"Harry remember the last time you had a nightmare, it was real and you saved someone's life, at least tell him what it was about."

Harry sighed. "I know but I'm meant to be taking occlumency I shouldn't be having these dreams, besides this one was…..different."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"Well Voldemort wasn't in it. It was these two men with masks. And one was a grinning mask they were at Grimauld place." Harry did not notice the two ninja exchange glances. He looked at them hopefully.

"Do you think I should tell Dumbledore?"

Sasuke's face suddenly became perplexed and Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"You walked yourself into that one teme."

Naruto yelped as Sasuke hit him over the back of his head. He pouted slightly.

"Dobe think about this. He obviously dreamt about us!"

"Uh still here." Harry muttered. They knew that it annoyed him when they spoke in Japanese in front of him. Sasuke sighed slightly, Harry was still the same self centered brat as at the beginning of the year.

"Yes I think you should." Sasuke answered firmly ignoring the questioning look Naruto sent him. Harry nodded and began to walk out the door before pausing and turning back. "Will you come with me?"

Naruto spoke before Sasuke could muster another annoyed sigh.

"No sorry but we have something to do." Harry nodded and left. When they were sure that he was gone Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Soo….what were you planning?" He said suggestively. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Library." He said before disappearing into smoke. Naruto grinned and copied the hand gesture. Morning practice would have to fall out today.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he leaned back onto the velvet armchair in the Slytherin common room. The Akatsuki were the only people in the room seeing as the rest of the Slytherins avoided them like the plague. Mudbloods they called them.

"Why do WE have detention un, we're meant to be working for her?" Deidara complained loudly.

"The bitch is fucking mad that's why." Hidan provided in an instant smirking at Deidara who promptly mirrored the action.

"Its because we were in the corridor last night." Sasori muttered nonchalantly from his chair, he was currently looking through a book on art from the wizarding world.

**(surprise surprise xD)**

"We're guards we're MEANT to be out at night, un!" Deidara shot back without even looking in the redhead's direction, instead he turned to Hidan.

"You know I still don't get why you let her catch you, un."

"I was fucking bored and the annoying shitty bitch just happened to be there." Hidan droned.

"You didn't answer his question Hidan. You were just incapable of hiding yourself weren't you?" Sasori muttered without removing his eyes from the book.

Hidan suddenly jumped to his feet and was standing on top of one of the chair he was sitting on.

"TAKE THAT BACK REDHEAD!" He shouted, Deidara merely sweat dropped at the sight of Sasori completely ignoring Hidan. After a while Deidara leaned back and shut his eyes waiting for the shouts to die down. When they did he leaned over towards Sasori.

"Neh Danna, what are you reading?"

"It's a picture book, I was just trying to learn about wizard art." Deidara's eyes lit up with the mention of art he instantly jumped onto the arm of Sasori's chair.

"Show me un," Sasori smiled slightly before showing the page to Deidara. Deidara's face scrunched up.

"It's so…." The two spoke simultaneously.

"Beautiful," Sasori muttered

"Ugly." Deidara mumbled. They stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at each other.

"It's beautiful," Sasori repeated.

"Ugly," Deidara insisted.

Hidan's face gained a look of horror, he knew where this was going.

"Oh spare me please!"

**(yeah I thought my story desperately needed one of those talks they seem to be included in every Sasodei story so it just had to be there xP)**

* * *

Harry had since that morning managed to find Ron and Hermione who had been very keen to go and speak to Dumbledore. But as they climbed the staircase to the headmaster's office they heard shouts from within.

Harry only had to listen for a few moments to recognize the high pitched voice of Umbrige. Fearing the worst he pushed the door open without any warning. The Golden Trio rushed in to find Umbrige looking rather distressed and the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge standing beside her. They were towering over Dumbledore who was sat calmly at his desk.

When the headmaster noticed the three wizards he smiled serenely ignoring Umbrige's protests.

"It's alright Fudge they can stay." Dumbledore mused calmly.

"Dumbledore, sir I don't believe you are in the position to say that." Umbrige snapped in her constantly sweet voice. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Why can't we stay? What's happening?" He shouted. Fudge sighed exasperatedly as Dumbledore answered.

"It would appear that I am building an army to overpower the ministry." He stated. Amusement danced across his face as the rest of the room looked at him incredulously.

"So you admit it!" Umbrige smiled wickedly at the man. Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course I am not."

"You will have to prove your innocence Dumbledore; the ministry can no longer trust you." Hermione and Ron had to hold back Harry at this. His mere expression was livid but he was then held back when he saw the look on his headmaster's face.

Dumbledore looked confident and there was an unfamiliar smirk on his face.

"I assume that you want me to come quietly…" Fawks raised himself from his stand and began flying towards the hadmaster.

"I'm sorry but I will do no such thing."

Between the beams in the ceiling a figure softly whispered an incantation and then in the blink of an eye the headmaster burnt into flames and was gone.

The Golden Trio exchanged glances before running out of the office door. Fudge said there was an army and there was only one they could think of. Umbrige knew and they had to warn them.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto ran swiftly through the corridors towards the Room of Requirement. They had heard the wizards and also aided Dumbledore in his escape. Naruto was however lost in thought.

"Neh Sasuke…how do you think Umbrige knew?" He asked.

"Someone obviously told them." Sasuke stated matter of factly. After a moment of choking silence Naruto spoke up.

"Do you think that its….." He started. Sasuke sighed regretfully.

"I hope not dobe." He muttered.

* * *

The Golden Trio burst into the Room of Requirement to find all of Dumbledore's army already gathered. A feeling of panic had settled across their faces. They already knew.

"Quickly we have to get out." Harry shouted recklessly. He stopped when he heard a soft cough from the middle of the crowd. Umbrige appeared in front of them her sweet and sickly smile plastered across her face.

"Sorry to interrupt."

* * *

Ok if you're wondering Sasunaru comes next and Sakura was just being depressed in this. I couldn't fit her in in any way.

Please Review xD


	20. Chapter 20

I still can't quite believe it xD I read back on my story back then I seriously didn't think I would get pat 5 chapters and here I am 20 IM SO HAPPY xD and I love you all. And I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I am currently on holiday meaning I have lost contact with the rest of the world (except for this course my parents signed me up for to try and get me to practice my Swedish but its not working --)

So Im sorry and I hope you enjoy. I seriously do and to those reading this. Please if I don't update before the 13 July email me to tell me. I might have forgotten and Im leaving on the 14 I don't want to leave you updateless.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine x) lets be positive

"English"

"Japanse"

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter XX

**The Anbu Pair**

Harry grit his teeth with frustration. The scars on their hands were gradually growing deeper and still no one knew who was at fault. The entire Dumbledore's army was sat outside the Great Hall. Harry watched sadly as he saw one of the first years crying. Fred and George sat beside him and softly began comforting him. Harry moved his gaze to see Sasuke and Naruto talking rapidly in Japanese they too looked grim but something told them that it wasn't because of the pain.

Hadn't they said it themselves?

_"…..besides, they've been through worse." _

No, they hadn't told him that. It was Deidara who had. Deidara……No one had seen him or Hidan and Sasori since before Mr. Weasley was even sent to hospital. Where had they been? Then the thought crossed Harry's mind that he knew they were all avoiding. What if it had been them? What if they had chosen a convenient moment to slip away?

Harry had by now inched towards the two ninja. He mentally sighed when he noticed that the two were still speaking in Japanese. Even though there was no point to it, he sat down and listened to the two mutter away.

"It wasn't them." Naruto said stubbornly with a frown on his face. Sasuke simply sighed.

"Naruto they were the only people who didn't come to the meeting that day, where do you think they were?" He reasoned slowly trying to keep a calm voice.

"But why would they do that? They have no reason to. There must be someone else who…" Naruto never finished his sentence instead he casted his eyes down and held a sad expression. A long silence followed and Harry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He had a feeling that he knew what the two were talking about. Harry opened his mouth to break the silence but was interrupted by a rather familiar voice.

"Naruto." All three boys turned their heads to see Sakura standing in front of them. Naruto stood up instantly when he saw her. He walked up to her and raised a hand to her face. Sakura's eyes were red and swollen; it was obviously the results of several hours of crying. Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew it was his fault.

"Sakura……" He began uncertainly.

"Can we talk." Sakura mumbled without looking him in the eye. Naruto frowned in confusion before throwing an uncertain glance towards Sasuke. To Naruto's surprise his partner did not avert his eyes but held Naruto's gaze firmly. Naruto smiled briefly at him then he turned back to Sakura.

"Yeah, we cant talk." Naruto uttered. He would listen to her and then he would end it. He couldn't continue like this.

After all, hadn't he done enough running away?

Sasuke and Harry watched their friend's back turn the corner in silence. Harry slowly turned to Sasuke and asked.

"Are you worried?"

"About what?" Sasuke replied impassively. Harry sighed, he could not notice it but something told him that the Uchiha was a lot more uneasy than he let on. It was always hard to tell when it came to him.

Again, they sat in silence and Harry let his thoughts linger to his Slytherin friends. He decided that he would go and visit them. He got up and began walking when he heard George's voice.

"You know Fred, I always thought that we were meant for something better than schoolwork." His voice was coated with mischievousness **(is that even a word?) **A creepy smiled had made its way across his face and it was slowly being mirrored by his twin.

"I couldn't agree more George."

Harry grinned and walked up to them catching their attention. He smirked evilly.

"Allow me to help you."

* * *

There was a heavy silence resting upon Naruto and Sakura. They had decided on talking in the library hoping that they wouldn't be disturbed. The silence pained both of them and they kept willing themselves to say something. Sakura was the first to speak.

"You know I guess I wasn't playing fair after all." She said sadly. "I didn't even let him speak to you. I just got jealous and pushed him away."

"Sakur…."

"But you know what I noticed some time along." Sakura paused to look Naruto straight into the eye; a sad smile grazed her lips. "He needs you."

Naruto blushed slightly when she said this. "Sasuke needs you, but more importantly…Naruto, I think you need Sasuke."

This time Naruto really did blush scarlet. He avoided Sakura's piercing stare by looking out the window.

"I….I...don't…"

Sakura frowned slightly at his denial. "When you were at the hospital the one you cried for was Sasuke." She looked away sadly. "Not me."

"Sakura I wouldn't have gone out with you if I hadn't liked you." Naruto answered steadily. Sakura smiled and took his hands in a reassuring gesture. There was something sad about her face. Then she whispered sadly.

"I know." She tightened her grip on his hands slightly. "But I want to end it." With this she dropped his hands and looked into his eyes with determination.

"I want to break up Naruto."

* * *

To any normal person it would seem that there was a deathly silence resting upon the Slytherin common room. But it did not seem this way to the three occupants. These were of course Sasori, Hidan and Deidara.

Sasori was once again flipping through a book peacefully. Next to him, Hidan was slouched on the couch with his mouth hung open, acting as the perfect image of boredom. Deidara was sat on the seat opposite them fiddling with a lump of clay…..normal clay.

Deidara sighed. It really wasn't doing his hands any good being covered by gloves all the time. He had also had several people ask him why he constantly wore them. To this he would always laugh it off and claim that he thought it was cool. The other problem was that it would react with his wand seeing as the core of his wand was coated with explosive clay.

Deidara blinked, speaking of wands. "Neh Danna, don't you think you should be getting a wand soon?" Sasori looked up, an impassive look on his face.

"Why would I have any need for that sort of thing?"

"Well because you have pretty much resigned yourself to being a student here, un"

"I'm staying here because I'd rather be here with you than with those other bastards." Sasori stated stubbornly. Deidara grinned at the familiar stoic look on his face.

"Hey they aren't all that bad, un" Deidara commented without any feeling. Who was he kidding? Of course they were.

"Yes they are, fucking bastards the lot of them." Hidan muttered viciously. Sasori smirked at this.

"Even Kakuzu?" He sneered at him. Hidan scowled when he said this and Deidara winced. That was a very bad thing to say.

"I'll fucking kill you redhead!!" Hidan yelled as he pounced at Sasori, his hands going for the other's throat.

Deidara watched the two struggle for a moment and was about to say something but stopped himself. He had noticed the door open and it hadn't been the wind. They were underground for god's sake. Someone had just walked in, He confirmed this when he heard footsteps. He sighed. He had a pretty good idea who it was.

He picked up the candle holder resting on the table in front of him and slung it at his two colleagues.

"Shut up un" The candle holder hit Hidan square on the back of the head and he got of Sasori to proceed to glare at the blond.

"What the fuck was that for?" He snapped.

"To shut you two up un." Deidara answered instantly.

"Then fucking throw one at him too!" A smirk spread across Deidara's face and he moved his gaze to Sasori who was now looking back at him.

"I wouldn't do that." Deidara was to occupied with looking at Sasori to notice Hidan wince slightly but he promptly covered it up by rolling his eyes. Then he rested his arm on the back of the chair and glanced over his shoulder.

"You might as well come out now we all know you're here." He said loudly. There was a silence for several seconds before there cam a sigh and someone spoke.

"You guys, I can't figure out how you do it." Harry threw off the cloak and began walking towards them.

Deidara grinned "Call it intuition, un." Hidan looked back at Deidara and grinned.

"Woman's intuition on your part Dei-chan," He said mockingly. The matching candle holder hit Hidan right on the forehead this time. Sasori ignored this and moved the conversation along.

"How did you get in here Potter?" He said with his usual straight face. For a moment Harry seemed taken aback. Sasori had been around for almost two months now and truthfully he still knew nothing about him. Except for that he defiantly knew how to be intimidating.

"I snuck in here in second year it's as easy as it was then," He said with a grin spreading across his face. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well then what do you want?" He demanded. Harry's grin dropped when he said this, replacing it was a rather serious look.

"I wanted to talk to you." Hidan and Deidara stopped their arguing to listen to him speak. They both mimicked Sasori's expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"About what?" Hidan followed.

"You know how Umbrige found out about Dumbledore's army," A collective sigh ran across the group and Harry continued. "Well we don't know how she found out and you guys weren't there and now everyone thinks it was you who snitched but it wasn't you was it? Of course it wasn't you." Harry continued mumbling on as the Akatsuki tried to understand.

"So you think it was us too?" Sasori asked. Harry looked up suddenly startled.

"No! Of course I don't." He said loudly.

"But it could have been us." Sasori continued. Harry suddenly had a horrible feeling. Why weren't they denying it?

"I trust you…it wasn't you." He mumbled. Hidan and Deidara grinned but Sasori merely looked satisfied, grinning was beneath him.

"Well you're right un it wasn't us." Deidara answered cheerily. A light lit up Harry's face.

"Really?" He said hopefully.

"Of course. We were fucking in detention. Do you seriously think we would tell that bitch anything?" Hidan said. Harry heaved a sigh of relief before stopping to think.

"Then who was it?" He wondered out loud. Sasori sighed and stood up. He opened the door and held it.

"Have you tried asking your girlfriend?" Harry looked up incredulously.

"What Cho? No way." Deidara and Hidan smirked as they too got up.

"Yeah way. Now get out Malfoy's coming un." Hidan threw Harry the invisibility cloak and sure enough as soon as Harry was hidden Malfoy walked into the room.

He couldn't help but notice Malfoy's look of hatred as he walked past Sasori but it instantly disappeared when he reached Deidara. Once again Harry was left unbelieving.

'No way.' He thought again.

Hidan and Deidara waved cheerily as Harry walked out the door and he was left wandering. Did the invisibility cloak not work on foreigners? He laughed this off scaring a first year Slytherin who was walking in the opposite direction.

Once again he was left with several questions and his mind remained on the three Slytherins for a long while. He thought back to all the arguing they had had. Harry couldn't understand it but they didn't quite seem friendly.

'Are they really best friends?' He wandered 'Why doesn't the invisibility cloak work on them? How come they know so much? It isn't just because they are observant, there's something else. I wander what?'

Harry smiled anyway. At least it hadn't been them. But the smile disappeared.

'Yeah **that** hadn't been them but what about all the other weird things happening. Could they be playing a part?'

Once again Harry laughed at himself.

'No way.'

* * *

It's over…….omg this was really hard to write. You may not believe it but since chapter 6 the writing had been a breeze but this one was really annoying. Maybe it was the break up? I also noticed that Sasori has pretty much only made out in this story so I am trying to slowly build up his character. YES! He is going to be very important sometime towards the end (don't ask me why I don't know)

Anyway Please REVIEW xD I hope you like


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going to stop telling you how amazed I am about how long this story is even though I'm still freaking out about it but whatever. This may be the last chapter for a while so enjoy x)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (oh and the characterizations I mean come on they aren't really like this in the anime)

"English"

"Japanese"

_Memories_

**(me)**

* * *

Chapter XXI

**The Anbu Pair**

Students were slowly gathering in the great hall. It was time for the OWLS for the Defense against the Dark Arts. The Golden Trio sighed when they walked in to see several rows of desks with a quill on them. At the front of the room stood Umbrige she had a broad smile on her face. Harry smiled slightly when he heard Ron mutter from his side.

"That woman's bloody mental."

Harry sat himself towards the back and began surveying the class. To his surprise he noticed the absence of a certain blonde and his silent friend. He turned around to look at the door. Where were they?

Harry wasn't of course surprised to find that Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were missing. They seemed like the type to cause trouble. He chuckled to himself; their last school must have had many problems.

With a flick of her wand all papers flew from Umbrige's arms and to each student. A look of annoyance came over her face when she saw the five empty seats at the back of the room. She told them to proceed with the tests before beginning to head for the main door.

In the beams in the ceiling crouched two figures waiting to make a move. Naruto grinned gleefully when he saw the toad moving towards the door.

After a few moments a large 'bang' resounded through the room. Everyone taking the test froze. People began looking up and murmuring questions. Suddenly the noise came again, three times.

Harry grinned when he heard it. "Knock knock." He murmured. He had a good idea who it was. From next to him he noticed Ron was looking at him, also smirking "Who's there?" He murmured back.

As soon as Ron uttered those words the enormous doors swung open and a fierce gush of wind swept through the room. Every test flew into the air and suddenly burst into flame. Some students stood up and began running around in panic while others stopped to watch. Three large birds flew into the room. The one in the centre swept down and in one swift moment had a horrified Umbrige in it's mouth.

"Aaaahh GET ME DOWN!! GET ME DOWN THIS INTANT!!" She screeched completely terrified.

The birds flew out of the Great Hall followed by all the students in it. Cheers erupted when two of the birds crashed into the Educational degrees, exploding into thousands of beautiful fireworks. All the frames came crashing down. Then suddenly silence came over the courtyard.

But it did not last long. The Great Hall was now empty so no one was there to see the two ninja jump from the ceiling. Whilst falling Naruto crashed his hands together forming the handseals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He shouted. Naruto's fall was broken when he landed softly on the gigantic toads head. He grinned down at the creature.

"Long time no see Gamabunta," He smirked. "Wanna rampage for me?"

The toad glared up at him with a look of disdain.

"Hey Urchin!! I don't appreciate being summoned for this type of rubbish." He said haughtily but Naruto merely smiled back.

"Hai hai I know it's beneath you. NOW GO!" With this the toad stampeded out of the room and into the courtyard sending the students scattering like marbles. Sasuke smiled and followed in suite. He used the same jutsu and this time several snakes came slithering amongst the students.

With a loud and very unlike him roar, Gamabunta jumped and out of the castle flew two students on their brooms.

Fred and George held sizzling fireworks in their hands. They grinned at each other when they saw everyone screaming and cheering for them. They threw the fireworks and they exploded into several red and gold swirls.

The third bird swept down dropping Umbrige before soaring back up again and brightly exploding.

The two Weasley twins flew away from the castle satisfied. They had made themselves known to the entire school. They high fived as they flew away from the flaming "W" that had erupted from the bird.

The students smiled and applauded as they watched the twins leave, thinking the show was over. But they were wrong. There were still the ending credits left.

Behind the crowd Hidan, Sasori and Deidara leaned against the wall smirking evilly. Hidan raised his hands and whispered.

"Katsu." **(is that right? I can't remember)**

A deafening bang came from just inside the main hall of the castle. People turned around in shock to see what had happened. Everyone ran back inside and the sight inside made people confused but grin at the same time.

Confetti was still whirling around the room, among the remains of the educational degrees laid an unconscious Umbrige. And then people noticed it. Etched into the wall as a result of the explosions stood five names and a message.

Harry ran to the front of the crowd and read aloud.

"'We win – from Kyuu, Raven, Art is a Bang, All Hail Jashin-sama and Akasuna." The Golden Trio smiled when they read the names.

"Obvious much?" Ron laughed. They stopped when they heard people laughing rather loudly next to them. They turned to see the ninja looking back at them. Naruto grinned.

"We don't know what you mean?" Ron, Harry and Hermione sighed and smiled. Yes the transfer students really were something else.

* * *

Dumbledore's Army were once again in the Room of Requirement. They were celebrating Umbrige's defeat but to tell the utmost truth they were also hiding the ninja. Ignoring their protests they had dragged them their saying that Umbrige would figure out who it had been.

The ninja grinned when they saw the wizards cheering and laughing at their defeat but also sighed. One year was really far too long for a mission. They were already becoming emotionally attached.

"Neh Naru." Naruto looked round to see Deidara. He didn't even wince anymore when Deidara used his pet name. It just seemed normal now. Almost as if they were friends. Naruto stopped, amazed at his own thoughts. He looked at the Akatsuki. Were they really his friends?

"Yeah what?" He replied after a while.

"Where did that bitch go?" For a moment Naruto gained a guilty expression but soon covered it with a sigh.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that Deidara." The other blond grinned.

"Sorry un but that's not gonna happen. You can understand why right?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah I understand……..She left yesterday night." This caught the attention of all the other ninja as well. Hidan who was sat next to Deidara suddenly pushed him aside slightly so he could see Naruto and Sasori looked over Hidan's shoulder. Sasuke also leaned forward to be part of the conversation.

"Why she do that?" Hidan asked. Naruto suddenly didn't know where to look, all around him there were staring faces. So he resorted to looking down at his lap before stammering.

"Well…..we…um, I…"

Hidan and Deidara grinned. "Did you finally break up, un?" Deidara asked. When Naruto nodded Hidan smirked sadistically.

"Isn't that great Uchiha." He asked evilly. Sasuke almost choked on the firewhiskey he was drinking and Naruto promptly fell off his chair. When he got back up again he turned a little embarrassed towards Hidan.

"Why are you ALWAYS like that??" He shouted, his face still red.

"It's because he's a sadistic asshole." Sasori commented nonchalantly. Hidan quickly turned around to glare at him. But it then changed into a smirk when he heard what Deidara said.

"There nothing wrong with that Danna. It's actually our job un." Deidara said turning away from Naruto and Sasuke. Because Hidan had his back to him Deidara couldn't see the mocking look that was dancing across Hidan's face. Sasori's eyes did not leave Hidan but his glare deepened.

"Is his job poking fun at other peoples' love lives?"

"No but that's the fun part, girly." Hidan grinned patting Sasori's head. Sasori's hands shot to Hidan's neck. A death glare radiating from him.

Between Hidan's chokes Sasori smiled sweetly.

"Remind me who here is girly?" He said threateningly. Deidara laughed loudly at them. Naruto and Sasuke watched for a while before turning to face each other.

"Neh, Sasuke what do you think Umbrige will do when she wakes up? It was obvious that it was us who did it." He asked.

"There's not much she can do." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"She can subject us to a session of palm-cutting, un." Deidara added whilst prying Sasori and Hidan apart.

"Come on why can't you two just stop, un?" He shouted smacking Hidan over the head.

"Maybe Hidan can just sacrifice Umbrige in one of his weird rituals." Sasori said still glaring at the person in front of him.

"No such luck Redhead, she'd just fuck everything up. She is too low scum even for Jashin-sama." Hidan said gravely, suddenly deep in thought. They all glanced at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Harry watched the ninja as they laughed. They really did seem to get along and yet they didn't, especially Hidan and Sasori. Harry had no doubt that Sasori would not hesitate to strangle Hidan.

"Harry." He turned around to find a familiar blonde smiling calmly at him.

"Hi Luna, what's up." He smiled back. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I just thought I'd talk to you. You were watching them weren't you?" She turned to look at the ninja. "They are strange aren't they." Harry turned to look the same way.

"No just different. I think by now I should be able to understand them more and yet you're the one who seems to understand them more than anyone here." Luna managed to catch Naruto's eye as he began beckoning towards her. Luna smiled and waved back. She took hold of Harry's hand and looked him in the eye.

"Maybe its time to try and understand Harry." She pulled him over to the ninja. Naruto grinned.

"Long time no see Luna-chan."

"It has been a while. How have you been?" She answered. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Deidara who hugged him from behind and grinned at Luna.

"Naru's been through heart break, un." Deidara laughed dragging him backwards. Naruto lost his balance and fell onto Deidara. And then like dominoes they all fell. Naruto shut his eyes waiting to hit the floor but stopped. Someone had caught him. He opened his eyes expecting to see Deidara but it wasn't.

Sasuke had caught him. He looked up at his partner as a smirk grew on Sasuke's face.

"You're still the same, Usuratokatchi." He sniggered. Naruto pouted but it soon relaxed into a smile.

"Thanks teme." He laughed. He then turned red when he noticed that the three Akatsuki all looked very proud of themselves. Luna was smiling at them and Harry was laughing heartily.

"I think you two have had enough to drink." He said grinning at Hidan and Deidara. Deidara had his head in Hidan's lap after falling there and was laughing manically. Hidan was looking down at Deidara smirking.

"Dei is there something you want to tell me?" He asked suggestively. Deidara merely continued laughing and punched him in the face.

"What about you, un?" He said motioning to the hand that was holding him in position. Hidan smirked.

"Don't get conceited Deidara."

Harry roared with laughter. "You guys are defiantly drunk." Sasori sighed annoyed.

"No Potter they're always like this." He muttered exasperatedly. Harry smiled sympathetically at Sasori before his eyes were drawn to something on the floor.

A glass vial was rolling around just by Sasori's feet. Inside was a lilac liquid that looked strangely familiar to him. Confused, Harry picked up the vial and began examining it. But Sasori saw what he had picked up and immediately snatched it away from him and put it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" He asked perplexed.

"None of your business Potter." Sasori snarled looking at him threateningly.

"But I've seen it before." He insisted.

"No you haven't" Sasori snapped. Deidara and Hidan had stopped laughing now. Deidara got up from Hidan's lap and looked at Sasori.

"Is it poison, un?" He question intrigued. Sasori looked at him and nodded. Deidara smiled.

"You've started making puppets again, un that's great."

"Uh, hello I'm still here." Harry snapped annoyed. Once again he was being ignored. Deidara looked round and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry Harry but could you…um...leave us for a bit." Harry frowned but nodded anyway. He had to find out what that liquid was. He had seen it before….where?

* * *

Silence rested upon the boys' dormitory that night. Everyone was deep in sleep except for Harry. Naruto walked over to his bed and felt his forehead. Harry twitched when he felt the cool touch.

Sasuke stood beside Naruto and looked at the sleeping boy.

"He's burning up." Naruto murmured.

"Don't……..……Deida.." Harry muttered in his sleep. The two Anbu glanced at each other. What was he dreaming about?

* * *

"_But I guess you guys are just too dense. This could get you killed you know." The figure said this as he pulled out a knife and swung it around his fingers. _

_He raised the kunai and threw it. It hit its mark and a scream of agony resounded through the room._

"_I guess it won't kill you just yet." _

Harry woke up with a start. He was alone in the room. Once again sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily as he remembered the figure. Whoever it was, they had killed someone right in front of Harry. And yet he didn't know who it was. But a name came to his mind. He felt it play around in his thoughts and then move to his lips.

"Deidara." He whispered.

What did this mean?

* * *

At breakfast that day there was a merry atmosphere. Everyone was still laughing about the events of the day before. Naturally rumors had spread as to the five mysterious names that were still graved into the wall of the main hall.

It had been awhile since pranks like this had been pulled. It had actually nearly been forty years and people had renewed it. Hogwarts had new marauders.

The ninja had just walked into the room when a loud voice blasted through the whole school. People cringed upon recognizing it. It could only be one person.

"She's over it already?" Naruto muttered when he heard it.

"Any student who had any relation to or knows anything of the five people known as Kyuu, Raven, Art is a Bang, Akasuna and All Hail Jashin shall immediately report to professor Umbrige's office for questioning. Anyone who refuses to answer shall be gived detention for three weeks and a bad result on their end of year exam. I hope that you will all try your best in flushing out these mistakes as soon as possible." The ninja looked at each other with blank expressions.

"She called us mistakes, un." Deidara said frowning.

"We heard." Sasuke said impassively. They remained quiet for a moment.

"Well shall we go?" Hidan beamed. Naruto laughed.

"I thought the Akatsuki were meant to be cowards." He said mockingly. All three of them grinned.

"Not cowards, sneaky." They corrected before finishing up and leaving the room.

Harry watched them leave the room before he began to speak.

"Hermione I want to know more about them." Hermione and Ron stopped eating to look at their best friend.

"Why?" Ron spluttered through a mouthful of food. Harry frowned.

"Well I can't help but think that they are hiding something." Hermione suddenly looked concerned.

"Are you having those dreams again?" Harry nodded. "They have to mean something Harry they happen too often." She said. Harry just looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed. "Alright what is it you want to know?" Harry paused for a moment to think about it.

"_Do you know what a Hocrux is?__" "__Un! That's what Voldemort has,__" "__It gives you another life or something.__"_

"_Well I made one….two to be precise. I made them before I created the puppet jutsu. So my body is still human. After I died my soul moved here.__" _

Harry suddenly grew in confidence.

"First of all, what's a Horcrux?"

* * *

Oh my god. I haven't written such a long chapter in a while xD I'm so proud

Right this may be so long because I'm not sure if I'm going to update before I go on holiday so this might be it for a month and a half so I thought I'd give you something to keep you going.

I hope you like it. Reviews make me happy xDDDD


	22. Chapter 22

I. AM. BACK!! And I have had an awesome time. And I bought a large addition to my manga collection. I bought Yellow and Kaine and Naruto (volume 30 YESSSSS) for those of you who don't know that's Deidara and Sasori's appearance. That makes me so amazingly happy. Oh and this may be a spoiler I'm not sure but I don't like Sasuke anymore. He has totally fucked up Akatsuki. I adored Akatsuki and now Sasuke's gone and brought his slimy friends into it Dx

So anyway I love you guys and thanks for waiting and reviewing and blabla Sooo….Onwards!!

"English"

"Japanese"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuu…yes he's back too"**

**(me nya)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and HP they would all be gay believe me.**

* * *

Chapter XXII

**The Anbu Pair**

Ron and Harry both jumped as a book landed on the table in front of them with a thud, sending dust everywhere. They looked up to see a very aggravated Hermione heaving under the weight of several large books. She slammed them down onto the table and muttered.

"I can't find it anywhere!" She almost shouted. "I've searched every section in his library and can't find a thing," Harry and Ron exchanged a glance before putting down their own books.

"Have you checked the Magical Creatures section?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Transport and Traveling?"

"Yes"

"Transfiguration?"

"Yes."

"Potions?"

"Yes."

"Divination?" Ron jumped back when he saw the glare Hermione sent him at this. Harry sighed continued listing all the subjects and sections in the library until Hermione slammed her fist on the table.

"Don't you understand Harry? I can't find it anywhere! For all I know there is no such thing as a Horcrux!" Harry stared at Hermione astonished. She was usually so quiet. It was amazing how upset she could get over not knowing something.

"Have you checked the restricted section?" Ron mumbled avoiding eye contact. Harry and Hermione paused and looked at him.

"No I haven't…" Hermione said slowly. "I didn't think of that."

"Then that's where it is." Ron muttered "If its anywhere."

Harry had a very bad feeling. If the Horcrux really was in the restricted section it couldn't be anything good. He sighed before looking at the intimidating door that was the entrance.

"I'll go tonight." He whispered almost to himself. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Don't get caught this time mate." Ron laughed. Harry sighed.

"I don't think I can afford to be." He said almost smiling.

* * *

The Golden Trio entered the Great Hall for dinner to find the ninja already sitting at the table. Harry couldn't help but noticed that no one was sitting near them. When he, Ron and Hermione weren't there it seemed that the rest of Hogwarts seemed to avoid them. He couldn't really blame them. At the beginning of the year Harry had had this impulse to stay away from them and it seemed that even after a year. They still had the same presence.

"Hey." He greeted as they took the empty seats next to Naruto. Deidara, Hidan and Naruto looked up and grinned at him. Whereas Sasuke merely acknowledged their presence with a nod and Sasori ignored them all together. He was pocking his food half heartedly with a fork. And then something dawned on Harry.

"Sasori how come you never eat anything?" He asked cautiously. For a moment it was very quiet then Deidara and Hidan laughed. Harry saw Hermione lift an eyebrow at this.

"Of course he eats Potter everyone does." Hidan answered. Harry frowned slightly. How come he had never noticed that Hidan had never stopped calling him by his last name?

"You and Deidara eat very little but Sasori never seems to eat in front of us at all." He stated stubbornly. "Why?" The Akatsuki exchanged a glance.

"Uh…Etiquette?" Deidara offered. Hidan snorted and Deidara elbowed him in the side.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Hermione challenged from beside Harry.

"Maybe he just doesn't like eating in front of other people." Naruto suggested, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah but…"

"Old habits die hard Potter." Sasori muttered glaring at him silencing him immediately. Something told Harry it would be wiser not to pry any further.

"Look Harry, Danna always eats his meals alone, un. Even I've never eaten with him." Deidara offered. Harry rasied his eyebrow. What was 'danna'?

"That's saying something." Hidan said. "Anyway Uchiha doesn't eat much either."

"I'm begging you leave me out of this." Sasuke sighed. Harry looked at them skeptically but didn't ask any further.

"Ah um, Harry and I have some extra homework to do in the library so…" Hermione trailed off shooting Harry a meaningful look. He nodded before getting up. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"We'll see you in the common room." Then he turned to the Slytherins. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure." They grinned and the Golden Trio got up and left. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto leaned forward resting his head into his palm.

"They are so onto you Sasori." He said exasperatedly.

"But Danna does eat alone, un." Deidara insisted. Naruto waved that off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But they are already suspicious of you, what with the poison falling out of your pocket." He continued.

"He doesn't know what that is yet." Sasori said calmly.

"But he'll recognize it eventually, he fought the damn thing." Naruto shot back. They had all seen the corpse of the basilisk that was now rotting in the depths of Hogwarts' basements. But with such a large monster it would take centuries for it to decay so it's poison was still effective.

"If they realize who you really are they will figure that we are somehow connected." Sasuke said frowning.

"Chill Uchiha we're in this together. Besides they won't." Hidan muttered.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. The horcrux may be from the magic world but it is still far beyond your average fifteen year old wizard." Sasuke snapped at Hidan.

"We're not fifteen, un."

"They don't know that." The conversation was quickly growing into an argument. Just as Deidara was about to respond Naruto interrupted him.

"We just need to be careful. Watch yourselves and be careful not to give anything away. For instance Deidara maybe you could stop calling Sasori 'danna' around Harry."

"What un?" Deidara asked outraged.

"I'm only asking you to call him Sasori around Harry." Naruto urged.

"No." Deidara replied stubbornly. Naruto sighed.

"Fine but just watch it. Harry had a dream about you last night." The Akatsuki looked at each other dumbfounded before Hidan and Deidara burst into laughter. Sasuke rubbed his fingers on his temples.

"Not that kind of dream you idiots." He snapped. They ignored him and continued laughing. Sasori however ignored them. **(being the mature old man he is.)**

"It was probably from that night." He said thoughtfully. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

They both agreed. That night was when Harry had witnessed the murdered of Lucius Malfoy right in front of his eyes and it had been Deidara who did it. Sasori sighed.

"We'll be more careful from now on." He promised.

Naruto sighed. "It might be to late already." Deidara flung his arm around Naruto.

"No need to worry Naru. It won't hurt our job if he does. It just means we have to finish it quicker." Naruto of course didn't catch the double meaning in that. The Akatsuki's job was to protect Harry right? But then a thought crossed his mind. Who had hired them?

"Don't we have a meeting with Umbrige?" Sasuke reminded them all as he glanced at the enormous clock. Everyone groaned.

"Can't we just pass Sasuke? Please." Naruto pleaded with his partner. Sasuke frowned for a moment but it soon softened and he nodded.

"Fine what do you want to do instead?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Forbidden Forest!" He sang out as he grabbed Sasuke and ran out the room. Sasori, Hidan and Deidara watched them leave with a blank expression before the turned back to look at each other.

"Wanna skip?" Hidan asked nonchalantly. Deidara and Sasori smirked.

"Duh." He replied before they too left.

* * *

Harry flung off the invisibility cloak as he ran his fingers across the book covers. They were all fragile and worn with age which didn't help. Another problem was that Harry also had no idea what he was looking for.

He continued down the bookshelf until his fingers graced a rather old book. The title was no longer visible. Intrigued by this Harry took out the book and pressed his wand to it. The Golden Trio had been surprised to find that the spell protecting the restricted section was in fact rather simple and they had all **(yes even Ron)** mastered it. He opened the book and in elegant writing stood the title.

"Secrets of the Darkest Arts" Harry mumbled to himself. He then flipped the page and looked at the contents. Dark magic was a myth. Except for the unforgivable spells there was no bad magic. It was just a term that had been used in the Middle Ages but there on the table of contents stood what Harry was looking for. He gasped as he flipped through the pages.

'_A __Horcrux__ is an object of extremely Dark Magic. It is defined as any item in which a dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Herpo the Foul is credited with creating the first Horcrux._

'_The creation of the Horcrux is known to involve a spell, and a horrible act. To split one's soul, one must also commit the most supreme act of evil - murder - and then encase a portion of their fractured soul into a chosen object. The chosen object is usually one of great significance or importance. The process makes the part of the soul remaining in the witch or wizard unstable. _

'_The process stands in violation both of profound natural laws, and common human decency: that mankind must not practices such acts upon one another, and that one's soul must remain whole and intact. For these reasons, the Horcrux is the most unnatural and darkest of magical objects.'_

Harry dropped the book, his eyes wide in horror. It couldn't be. Sasori had created a Horcrux. He had split his soul, he was a murderer. Harry's hand shot to his mouth as he had a sudden feeling of being sick. Voldemort had created a Horcrux too. The diary. It had to be one.

Suddenly something else came to Harry. The vial Sasori had dropped had been purple. He remembered watching the same purple substance seep into him.

It was poison. Basilisk poison.

"Oh my god." He whispered before throwing his invisibility cloak back on. He had to find Ron and Hermione quickly.

* * *

Naruto and his partner were sitting on a branch of a rather high tree deep in the forbidden forest.

"What the hell was that thing?" Naruto cried exasperatedly. Their encounter with Grawp had not been very dangerous, but it had certainly surprised the two ninja to find such a massive creature residing in the forest.

"I guess it was a giant." Sasuke muttered. Naruto sent him an incredulous look.

"No shit teme." He answered sarcastically.

"That's a species dobe." Sasuke asked grinning when he saw the blush spread across Naruto's face.

"But they're meant to be bigger that one was still young." He continued. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. There it was Mr. Know it all it had been a while.

Sasuke watched indignantly as Naruto sighed.

"So why did you want to come out here anyway?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto smiled and leaned forward. "I came to have some fun."He answered suggestively.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Really?" He replied flatly. Naruto let out a quick laugh before pulling out a kunai.

"I didn't mean like that you perv."Sasuke rolled his eyes but grinned.

"If you want a fight I can give you one but Taijutsu only." Naruto pouted but complied none the less by throwing a punch in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke jumped off the branch and towards the ground. Naruto soon followed pressing his hands together.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

* * *

"Harry wait!" Hermione shouted. Harry was storming down the hallway looking at the marauders map.

"I can't wait! Weren't you listening if what I read is true then we have to get help quickly." He yelled without looking back.

"Exactly! We don't even know if it is true." Hermione insisted. Harry stopped and whirled around causing his friends to almost crash into him.

"It was in the library it had to be true. He is dangerous Hermione."

"Well what are we going to do? Who are you gonna ask? You can't ask Dumbledore." Ron rushed. Harry cursed under his breath.

"I know I can't ask Dumbledore. We should ask Naruto and Sasuke." He replied turning and continuing to run.

"But what if they're in it with them?" Ron asked as he and Hermione caught up with him.

"We'll have to trust them. We have no choice." Harry mustered. His two friends nodded.

"Alright where are they?" Harry glanced down at the map and frowned.

"They're in the forbidden forest."

* * *

Sasuke kicked away the last kage bushin just as Naruto shot a kick driving his heel into his partner's neck. Sasuke flew back and cursed pulling out three kunai and hurling them towards Naruto. Just as he predicted Naruto jumped higher Sasuke followed him and locked himself onto his Naruto's back.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Shiiiit'. He began to wriggle about trying to get out of Sasuke's grip but was surprised when his partner pulled him into the trees. They sat quietly on a branch. Sasuke still had his arms around Naruto but he had loosened his grip slightly.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke but his hand shot up covering the blonde's mouth.

"Shhh." He hissed. Naruto blushed heavily before he heard voices down below.

"They should be around here somewhere." A voice said uncertainly. Naruto's eyebrows knotted as he heard the voice. 'Harry?'

"Are you sure I can't see anyone." Ron asked looking around.

"The map says so." Harry answered. Naruto heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath. They were looking for them and they had brought that stupid map. He should stolen it.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke come out we know you're here somewhere." Hermione shouted in no general direction.

Sasuke sighed. They might as well come out. Without looking at Naruto he jumped out of the tree into the shadows. He felt Naruto fall behind him. They stood there for a minute before he stepped out of the shadows. Something had change but Sasuke paid no attention to it.

The Golden Trio jumped when they noticed them.

"What is it." Sasuke asked sternly.

"We need help. We discovered something." Harry rushed. Sasuke noticed Naruto lean his head to one side.

"Did you get your memories back?" He asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"No but….How did you know I lost my memories?" The look of desperation on Harry's face slowly changed to horror.

Sasuke turned violently to look at his partner who was still hidden in the shadows.

"Dobe what are you doing." He hissed. He felt a shiver run through his spine.

"Naruto…..what's wrong with your eyes?" Ron questioned cautiously. Sasuke gasped. 'Oh No' He turned back to the Golden Trio.

"It's nothing that's just…" He said quickly but he was interrupted.

**"I'm tired of this Uchiha."** This time it was the Golden Trio who shivered, an overwhelming feeling of terror running through their mind. Every limb in there body's telling them to run.

"Who…..who are you?" Harry breathed. The person stepped out of the shadows and grinned. They had all seen it once before that one night it had been a boggart. The familiar blood-lusting eyes and those sharp canines and claws. The person grinned manically.

**"My name is Kyuubi."**

* * *

Haha I have a feeling you guys are getting sick of all the cliffies I'm giving you. As you may have noticed the chapters are getting longer and things are happening. Can you hear it? The sound of an ending nya xp

Anyway Review!! XDDDDD


	23. Chapter 23

Hoi Hoi!! Its me!! And for once I'm not gonna say anything.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own and I never will.

I'm not even going to bother any more with the speech things you should know it by now.

* * *

Chapter XXIII

**The Anbu Pair**

"Kyuubi?" Harry whispered unsurely. The man opposite him nodded. "But you're Naruto." Harry continued. A bewildered look crossed his face as the Jinchuuriki took a step closer. Kyuubi looked out into the shadows of the trees and Sasuke thought he saw his red eyes flash. Was he acknowledging something? Or someone?

"**This is his body, his mind"** He turned back to meet Harry's eyes. **"But also mine." **He continued gleefully. Sasuke took a step forward and grabbed his partner by the arm.

"Kyuubi you can't tell them that. Naruto will never forgive you!" Sasuke hissed glaring at him sternly. Kyuubi wrenched his arm away.

"**Kit's been living with me for long enough he can forgive me for this." **With that said he turned back to the wizards. **"We noticed several times that you were spying on us you know. Fox and Raven? Who did you think they were?" **The Golden Trio gasped.

"They cursed Harry's memories didn't they? They're spies working for Dumbledore." Hermione stated but without confidence. The blonde laughed mirthlessly, setting his wicked eyes one her. Harry shuddered.

"No…" He breathed

That grin it was the same. Suddenly things came back to him.

_He could not see the person's eyes but he could feel their gaze piercing right through him and that manic grin plastered across the mask was enough to drive anyone insane._

"Fox…." He murmured. Sasuke's breath hitched. 'Please don't' He prayed silently.

"That was you!" Harry shouted. "You're fox" Harry turned to Sasuke "And you're Raven." He said dropping in volume. "Why?"

Kyuubi smirked and then took several quick steps towards Harry who answered by taking a few back. **"Are you scared of me now Potter?"** Harry looked unsurely but then yelled.

"I don't know you! You're not Naruto!" Kyuubi didn't reply and in the blink of an eye was standing behind Harry with his arm around his neck and a Kunai pressed towards his left shoulder. He smirked.

"**That's right."** He whispered softly into his victim's ear. Once again he shuddered. Harry scowled when he heard a dark chuckled come from the Jinchuuriki.

"Kyuubi stop." The Jinchuuriki halted and then looked up with amusement at his partner. He was standing glaring at Kyuubi, he had already brought Ron and Hermione behind him for protection.

"**Yes?" **

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked flatly, speaking in English hoping it may help Harry in some way.

"**Maybe I feel like it."** He sneered back.** "I'm the nine tails remember? I kill."**

"Didn't you make some sort of agreement with Naruto? Why would you kill Harry?" Sasuke pressed still glaring.

"**Agreements can be overlooked, I have my reasons."** Was his short reply, He grinned and slowly dragged the Kunai lower towards Harry's chest and his heart. Harry cried out in agony as blood began to seep through his clothing.

"What good is this to you?" Sasuke growled "What do you get out of this?"

"**I don't get anything." **Kyuubi sneered. **"But they do."** Everyone froze again as three figures stepped out of the shadows surrounding them. Sasuke heard a yelp and a screech and he turned around to find Hermione and Ron also caught. He growled as he recognized them. Why hadn't he sensed them sooner?

Deidara grinned.

"Hi Sasuke."

* * *

The hallways were silent at this time of night. Except the Golden Trio there were not many students who ventured out this late. But this night there were. Luna, Neville and Ginny were just by the main hall heading towards Hagrid's hut. They all knew about the giant in the woods and they had taken it upon themselves to look after it.

Luna looked at everyone for acknowledgement before pushing the doors open. They all ran passed through the courtyard and into the night not noticing that there was someone following them.

Ginny knocked softly on the door to Hagrid's hut and it promptly opened letting them in. Two of them rushed into the room but Luna stopped and gazed into the forest. Something was different tonight. Ginny poked her head out the door.

"Luna is something wrong?" She asked quietly. Luna turned back to face her and smiled.

"No," She whispered serenely. "Things are started to move."

With that said she stepped into the room ignoring the funny look Ginny was giving her.

* * *

"You!" Sasuke cursed. "What have you done to Naruto?" He shouted accusingly at them.

"It's funny isn't it? That you never noticed." Hidan asked impassively. He was stood behind the Uchiha and holding Ron and Hermione. Sasuke scowled.

"Noticed what?" Sasuke spat but was only answered by a smirk. Sasori stepped forward.

"Have you ever heard of Leglimency Uchiha?" Sasuke frowned and a gasp escaped Harry and Hermione.

"Leglimency," Hermione breathed. "Otherwise known as…"

"Mind control un," The Golden Trio's eyes widened in disbelief. All confusion disappeared as something clicked in Sasuke's mind.

"Kyuubi….You're controlling Kyuubi."

"**That's right"**

"You see Uchiha, Leglimency when used correctly grants you access to another's brain." Sasori elaborated.

"But that impossible. Leglimency like that was banned years ago. No one can do it anymore it is only possible to look into someone's mind." Hermione shouted in protest. "And its especially impossible for fifteen year old wizards even if there are three of you"

Hidan leaned back as Hermione continued shouting. "Shut up bitch. We're all well over fifteen." He muttered still holding firmly onto her and Ron.

Harry managed to free his arm and brought it up to Kyuubi's that was wrapped around his neck. He gasped as Kyuubi tightened the grip and black spot began to form before his eyes. He looked up to see the Jinchuuriki smiling cruelly at him.

"We mastered the old form of Leglimency and performed it on Naru months ago un. We assumed you'd guessed it was us." Deidara addressed Sasuke.

"I did guess. If not even Voldemort could perform something like that who else could it be."

Harry's mind was spinning. Horcrux, Fox, Raven Leglimency, murder. Everything was happening too quickly.

"Who are you exactly Deidara." He questioned weakly. Deidara's attention shifted to Kyuubi and Harry as Sasori, himself and Hidan were enveloped in smoke. When the smoke receded they still stood there but their clothes had changed.

Sasuke flinched as he saw the cloaks appear on the three men. The cloaks he had once seen his brother wear. Those black cloaks splashed with red clouds.

Deidara grinned as he pulled his gloves off.

"We're Akatsuki, yoroshiku."

* * *

Luna frowned as she saw the wilted flower on the window sill. It had been blooming this afternoon. She had watered it herself. Then again, maybe it was a sign. She sighed and looked out of the window towards the shadows of the woods. Were they really alright?

Ginny looked around when she heard the sigh and soon copied it. Trust Loony Lovegood to act like this. Why couldn't she for once just share what she was thinking? They were currently scavenging the hut for anything that Grawp may consider a treat. Ginny was so occupied that she didn't hear the door creak open. She only looked up when she heard someone speak.

"Ooh its Loony, Squib and Weasel." Neville and Ginny scowled as they recognized the voice. In the doorway stood Malfoy with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. Behind him slouched Crabbe and Goyle still acting as Malfoy's bodyguard.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny spat disdainfully.

"I came as an escort." He smirked but it vanished as his eyes swept over the group.

"Oi, Loony look at me." He snapped for Luna hadn't even glanced at him since he entered the room. She merely continued to gaze dreamingly out the window. Malfoy cursed when she ignored him. He marched over and slammed his hand onto the windowsill.

"What's so interesting out there? Did you see a Nargle? He sneered mockingly. Luna finally looked at him sternly.

"Things have started." She said simply. Malfoy frowned.

"What?" Luna turned back to the forest.

"The beginning of the end and you've teamed with her." She accused. Malfoy smirked at her.

"You really are crazy aren't you?"

"You would be surprised Mr. Malfoy." The sweet voice ran through the room causing everyone to shiver. "Miss. Lovegood has seeing ability's that surpass anyone I have ever met." Umbrige smiled and stepped into the hut "And I'm sure she's right." Umbrige's eyes swept over the room. "So I'm sure you can tell me Miss Lovegood. Where are the ninja?"

* * *

That was short OO I didn't expect that. And Naruto isn't even in it…Ah well the next one will just have to be longer xD

Please Review and thx for reading


	24. Chapter 24

Ok first off. Sorry for the wait. Second it was exhausting OO really. And third I hate to say this but since I'm nearing the end of the story I think the updates will be more spaced out. I'm sorry x( But there won't be to many more so don't despair

**Disclaimer:** God this is so Booooooooooooooring. I don't own this.

* * *

Chapter XXIV

**The Anbu Pair**

Luna found herself trudging through the dark forest lazily a while after Umbrige had found them in the hut. Behind her she noticed that the Slytherins were slowly losing confidence, they weren't used to being in the forest at dark. They didn't know what was lurking in the shadows. Luna felt uneasy as she felt Umbrige's eyes burning into her. She was stalling and the toad knew it. But Luna couldn't lead them to the ninja just yet….it was too soon. But what could she do?

She sighed and turned around looking Umbrige in the eye. She pointed towards the shadows but there was a soft light visible a few metres away.

"This way," She turned around and sighed 'I'm sorry Naruto'

* * *

Harry swallowed 'Akatsuki' that had also come up before. That night, the first time they had translated the ninja's conversation. Harry looked up at Naruto.

"You said his family were death eaters." Harry paused as the three cloaked men and Kyuubi snorted. "You said that was why Deidara tried to kill you…"

There was silence for a moment. Kyuubi obviously didn't plan on answering. He wasn't Naruto why should he answer for him? Harry however kept staring at him intently as if trying to find Naruto in him. He wanted Kyuubi to speak but instead it was Sasuke who answered.

"Akatsuki aren't Death Eaters, Harry. They're criminals and murderers." The Golden Trio looked round at Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. Murderers? Those were the kind of people he'd been friends with for a year?

"Ma he's disgusted now, un." Deidara mocked when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"No, I'm not." Harry replied behind him he heard two grunts. He twisted his head around to look over Kyuubi's shoulder. Hidan had just knocked Hermione and Ron out. Harry watched in horror as his two best friends fell to the ground and lay helpless.

"Hermione! Ron!" He shouted and once again began struggling. Kyuubi cast a glance at Deidara who nodded. He nodded back before releasing Harry. He instantly ran over to his two friends. Hidan stepped over them and sauntered towards his allies.

"Well we'll let you in on a secret Potter." He snickered. Harry glared up at them and growled as he drew his wand. "We're working for an old friend of yours." Sasuke and Harry's eyes widened.

Suddenly a violent wind gushed through the glade. Everyone's eyes flew upwards to see a descending bird. It was identical to the one they had seen with Fred and George. When the wind died down and the bird landed the Akatsuki and Kyuubi jumped onto it. Hidan, Deidara and Kyuubi grinned and waved. Harry winced when he saw the mouths on Deidara's hand stick their tongue out.

"We'll see you around nee?" Deidara laughed before the bird took off and they were gone. Sasuke couldn't move as he watched the bird fly away. He could only see the blondes smirking face.

"Ironic huh." He muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Sasuke turned around to see Harry looking up at him. He had adjusted his two friends so that they were now more comfortable. The Uchiha grimaced.

"I said Ironic." He repeated. Harry knotted his eyebrows.

"In what way?" He asked curtly what was the point of that anyway? Shouldn't Sasuke be doing something wasn't he this 'raven' person.

"Ironic that after all this time he's the one to leave me." He mumbled more to himself. Harry turned away and decided not to question this.

"What did he do to them?" He questioned. Sasuke turned away from the sky and knelt down to examine the witch and wizard.

"He hit them on the back of the neck. It will render them unconscious for at least two hours." He said sternly. Harry growled.

"I can't believe he did that! They're meant to be our friends." He muttered angrily his voice gradually growing louder.

"You can't honestly say you didn't suspect anything." Sasuke asked incredulously Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Like what."

"Hidan's pure sadism, Deidara's pyromania, Sasori's inhumane tendencies? None of them seemed strange to you?" He asked in his perfect 'I know better voice'. Harry shook his head dumbly. Sasuke sighed.

"Honestly you wizards are almost as thick as dobe." He muttered but then took it back. They were _thicker. _Sasuke turned around abruptly when he noticed someone's presence behind them.

"Sasuke…" Luna's ever dreamy voice came before her features appeared. Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Luna-chan why did you bring _her_ here?"He snapped in frustration. Harry looked at Luna in confusion. She was the only one there.

"At least I stalled until it was safe." Luna mumbled with a pout on her face. Harry really did freeze when he saw Sasuke's expression. It was very close to a smile.

"Thanks. I guess you aren't as thick as the rest of them." Then something clicked in Harry's head. He looked at Luna.

"You knew!" He yelled. Luna nodded shyly.

"God dammit Luna why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed.

"Because you had to find out this way." Luna whispered.

"Did you know about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke tested. Luna looked at him but then avoided eye contact.

"This was the only way you would go after them." She turned to Harry. "You have to save them." She continued. Both ebony haired men frowned. Them? What did she mean them?

"Correction Miss Lovegood." Umbrige drawled as she stepped out the shadows with the other students close behind. Umbrige smiled triumphantly.

"I believe the Ministry would like a word with you Mr. Uchiha. I am arresting you for conspiring against us with Dumbledore." This time Sasuke couldn't help himself. His jaw dropped and his stared in awe and disbelief at the woman. She couldn't be serious.

"Now you will come quietly or I will be forced to revert to more brutal methods." Umbrige said feigning sadness. Luna's head snapped up.

"What do you mean brutal methods?" She asked but she didn't sound quite as tired.

"I'm sorry but I will have to use the Cruciatus curse." Everyone gasped in horror.

"What?"

"You can't do that." Umbrige looked at them stonily.

"It is for the good of the ministry!" She answered shrilly. Sasuke sighed as he got up.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered to himself. He then turned to leave. He took a few steps and Luna went to follow him.

"Sasuke Uchiha you will stop this instant!" Umbrige screeched. Then a silence followed. A deafening silence where no one even breathed but there was something. Heavy thuds came from the distance rapidly growing closer.

"Footsteps." Harry mumbled quietly. Neville and Ginny gasped.

"Grawp!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Luna glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction. He had managed to maintain his stoic expression. He sent her a quick glance before looking into the skies.

Out of the trees emerged Grawp looking as lost as ever. He stumbled into the clearing looking around desperately.

"He's looking for help," Neville explained to the rest of them.

"From what?" Ginny asked. As if answering her centaurs began surrounding them shooting arrows at Grawp who was cowering behind the group of people. Sasuke was quick to react and quickly removed them from harms way, all of them but Umbrige. The woman proudly stood her ground between the giant and the centaurs. She straightened out her clothes and dusted herself off. Behind him he heard the others snort.

"As official ambassador of the Ministry of Magic and the headmaster of Hogwarts I order you to stop this immediately" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amazement. This woman was brilliant….and mad. What was she thinking?

But surprisingly enough it worked. They clearing once again fell into silence as the centaurs degraded the small woman.

"You are trespassing on our territory. Leave now." A particularly large centaur with black curls snorted gruffly.

"If you do not wish to anger the Ministry I suggest you leave us alone." Umbrige huffed again. The centaur frowned.

"Our law forbids us to harm children but we will not spare you. Leave now!" She bellowed. Sasuke getting the point ushered the students out of the glade and a fair distance away. Ginny looked at him.

"What about Umbrige?" She asked but there wasn't much concern in her voice. Sasuke looked back in the direction they just came.

"She's not my problem." He smirked evilly. Shivers ran down every wizard's spine. They all looked in fear back to where the toad was no longer visible. A few moments later an ear splitting shriek ran through the forest. Harry grinned sympathetically.

"And now she's not ours either."

* * *

They returned to the castle in silence. The only people who were talking were Luna and Sasuke who were whispering amongst themselves. Harry once again marveled at Sasuke's strength. He was able to carry both Ron and Hermione without any visible problem. He watch them curiously but also with jealousy. Luna had known all along but they had not thought Harry trustworthy enough.

They took Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle outside the Slytherin common room. None of them had managed to utter a word since they had entered the forest. It was all a bit too much for them. But their shock wouldn't last long.

"Is there any point in asking you to keep quiet?" Sasuke asked glaring at them threateningly. They nodded grudgingly before scurrying into the common room. Harry sighed.

"The whole of Hogwarts will know by breakfast tomorrow." Luna and Sasuke sighed.

"Why can't you put that amazing skill to use instead of wasting it on gossip?" He muttered before turning around and leaving for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Luckily the Hospital Wing was empty when they arrived. Sasuke placed the unconscious pair on a bed each before dropping into a chair himself. He turned to Luna and Harry who had done the same. Harry didn't wait to bombard Sasuke with questions. He sighed and answered them all. Well everything aside from Kyuubi. That was something for Naruto to tell.

"But there's one thing I don't understand. If the Akatsuki or whatever are being hired by Voldemort it would mean that they were to kill me and they had me. Naruto could have killed me right in the forbidden forest but they didn't they just left. Why?" Harry questioned knotting his brow with confusion.

"Its because they want you to follow them." Sasuke muttered.

"But what makes them so sure that I'll follow?" Harry asked.

"Because they know." Luna mumbled whilst twiddling her thumbs. Sasuke looked at her questioningly. But suddenly Harry dropped off his chair and onto the floor. His eyes widened in terror. Sasuke jumped off his chair and went to comfort Harry. Luna just remained where she was and looked at them grimly.

"Harry what did you see?" Sasuke pressed seriously. His gaze met Harry's and a devastated look came over the boy's features.

"Sirius."

* * *

I really hated this chapter. It just felt so boring and it took so long to write and meh -.-

Well thanks for reading it anyway. Feel free to tell me how much it sucked xD

Byeee

Chika :P


	25. Chapter 25

I'm so sorry!! Its been three weeks already. To tell the truth I totally forgot about OO that's how full of shit my life has been recently xD Ok this one is rather short Im still leading up the fights and shit but they had to wait one more chappie. Sorry for that too.

Disclaimer: I don't owwwwwn

* * *

Chapter XXV

**The Anbu Pair**

Anyone could feel the foreboding feeling resting upon the three students in the hospital wing. They all sat in silence around two beds and none of them said a word. Sasuke glanced over at Harry. He was no longer as calm as he had been before. Now that his godfather was gone too the true meaning of what was happening began to sink in. He'd been betrayed. Deidara and Hidan, they weren't really his friends and neither was Sasori.

Sasori, Harry had barely known him. He had thought that in some way they had got along. But maybe that was only his own opinion. He hadn't known them at all in the end. They were criminals, murderers and had probably had a mask on all year. Harry clenched his fists, beginning to quiver with anger. Sasuke leaned back slightly waiting for the raven to loose it. It came.

"Why are we just sitting here?! We have to go and help Sirius!" Harry yelled jumping from his chair as it crashed to the floor.

"We can't just go storming into the ministry Harry. We have to think this through and you can't go on your own. You need help." Sasuke shot back gesturing towards Ron and Hermione who were still asleep on their beds. As if in response the two stirred but remained asleep.

"'You?' What do you mean 'you'? Aren't you coming with us Sasuke?" Harry frowned as Sasuke averted his gaze.

"Why?" Harry shouted once again. "They're all there we need to fight." He persisted.

"But they're not." Luna mumbled causing Harry to drop his frown.

"What?" He asked curtly.

"They aren't all at the ministry." She mumbled once again. "One of them is still here." Harry dropped onto Ron' bed in defeat. What he didn't see was that he dropped right onto his friends legs.

"Oooooww!" Ron wailed in agony, waking instantly. Harry jumped in surprise but Sasuke paid them no attention.

"Who's still here Luna?" He pressed.

"I…I don't know." She stammered. Harry smiled as he saw both of his friends wake. After an exchange of fights between Ron and Hermione they were all up again.

The walk back to the forest was hasty and no one wasted their breath on talking. Luna led the way skipping through the forest. The Golden Trio glanced at each other in confusion. Where was she taking them? It was then that the trees began to grow further apart. There was more space and obvious foot prints were marked into the dry ground. Luna smiled and whistled serenely.

"Oh," Hermione let out a small squeak when she felt something move past her. Luna put out her hand and whispered.

"You won't be able to see them," Then it clicked.

"We're going to fly to the ministry." She asked giddily to Sasuke. He smiled but shook his head.

"If one of them is still here I have to stay." Sasuke stated. They all wanted to protest.

"I saw blonde…." Luna mumbled. Sasuke looked at her sadly. She smiled and took his hand reassuringly. "If its Naruto you must stay." The Golden Trio nodded in agreement.

"Good Luck Sasuke." Hermione and Ron grinned. Sasuke's mouth twisted a bit, it was almost a smile. Then he turned to Harry.

"Ron, Hermione I'll help you find a thestral." Luna almost sang as she dragged them away from the two boys. **(Men? I don't know xD)**

"Sasuke, I'm not saying goodbye. Not now. I'll just say good luck." Harry grinned. "You know Naruto better than anyone." Sasuke nodded.

"Good luck to you too. Oh and Harry, Deidara fights with explosives. Sasori poisons you; don't ever let him or any of his weapons near to you. One touch can be fatal."

"What about Hidan?" Harry breathed.

"I don't know. But be careful."

"Of course!" Harry grinned. And for the first time he saw it. Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile.

"See you around Sasuke."

* * *

The ministry didn't do much for heating. The temperature in the department of mysteries must have been several degrees below zero. The Golden Trio walked closely together and Luna trailed behind them dreamily. Every shelf was lined with those glass orbs. Every now and then Harry would think he glimpsed a familiar name but would brush it off.

"What are all these." Ron mumbled.

"They're prophecies." Hermione murmured looking at her surroundings. "That's what this place is called…the Hall of Prophecies." Ron looked at her blankly but something caught his eye.

"They should be here." Harry shouted looking around desperately. Ron wasn't listening. He began to reach for the glowing orb above him but he was shoved back.

"Don't touch that!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Only the person who the prophecy is about can remove it from the shelf." Luna provided.

"But…it has Harry's name on it." Ron answered. Harry who was now in a mad panic snapped out of it to look at Ron.

"What?" Ron pointed at the shelf.

_**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**_

_**Dark Lord**_

_**and (?)Harry Potter**_

"Bloody hell." He murmured. He reached out and took the orb of the shelf. Several things happened at the same time. The prophecy slipped out of his hand, his friends yelped and before Harry knew it. He was surrounded by Death Eaters.

The prophecy flew up into the air and was smoothly caught by Deidara. He smirked. Harry gasped in realization, his eyes searched frantically.

"Where is Sirius?" He demanded when his eyes met with Deidara's. The blonde grinned evilly.

"Don't you think its weird that the one who saw the vision was you and not Luna-chan." Harry growled.

"You tricked me." Deidara laughed as he chucked the prophecy to Hidan who caught it with ease.

"Of course."

* * *

**(I'm going backwaaarrds, backwards backwards in tiiiiimmmme)**

Sasuke watched the thestrals disappear into the distance. His thoughts lingering on what Harry had said _"You know Naruto better than anyone." _He sighed.

"If I know him so well then where would he go?" He muttered to himself. Harry had once mentioned a mirror. It showed your true desires. Naruto had been completely awed by this. 'Erised it is' he thought before twisting his heal and returning to the castle.

* * *

When Sasuke reached the room it was empty. But sure enough the mirror was there. He frowned and walked towards the centre. It struck him that for one measly mirror they had chosen a rather big room. Surely the room could have been used for something else but that was beside the point. Naruto wasn't here. Or was he?

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror and waited for what he expected to appear. The mirror didn't disappoint him. Sasuke's form slowly faded into Naruto's. The Uchiha reached out and ran his fingertips across the surface. Naruto was smiling softly back at him. The blonde mirrored his actions. **(it's a mirror duh xD) **

He dropped his hand. 'Get a grip Sasuke' He murmured to himself. It wasn't the right time to be going mushy. Footsteps brought him from his thoughts. He turned back to the door as it slowly creaked open. Sasuke turned around catching the blonde hair first. But it was the wrong hairstyle.

"Oh you got here before me, un" His deep voice echoed across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled. Dammit they'd got the wrong blonde. A smirk spread across Deidara's face.

"Did you really think we'd leave you alone with Kyuu, un? The one you'll be fighting…" Deidara reached to unbutton his revealing a rather familiar bag. "Is me."

Before Sasuke could even react the blonde pressed his hands together and bellowed "Katsu!" Behind him there was a large explosion as the mirror of Erised shattered to pieces. Along with Sasuke's vision….along with Naruto.

* * *

For the slow people of you I must explain. One of the Deidara's is fake. I wonder which? I haven't really decided yet xD

I hope you like and sorry for the shortness of it all. But the next one will be action I don't think I can avoid it anymore. Thanks for the patience. I think we're looking at 28 chapters and an epilogue….maybe


	26. Chapter 26

I have no time to say anything, so enjoy…..hopefully.

* * *

Chapter XXVI

**The Anbu Pair**

After the sheet of glass fell to the floor, silence rested on the room. Deidara stood alert ready to evade if he had to. Sasuke wouldn't have been killed by such a simple attack. He was right. The blonde skidded to the right when he saw the glint of a katana from behind him.

Sasuke glared at him confidently his mouth slightly open and completely unscathed. He raised the katana once more.

"Who are you?" He challenged cautiously. Deidara raised his eyebrows in confusion and something else. Was that surprise? A smirk spread across his face.

"Going delusional are we Uchiha?" He snickered. Sasuke growled before Deidara could act he sprang forward. Deidara was cornered, the point of the sword pressed threateningly at Deidara's jaw.

"I've fought Deidara before. He may have been pathetic but his attacks had precision." Sasuke breathed. "Who are you trying to fool Kyuubi?" The amazement on the blondes face melted into a grin. There was a soft explosion. After the smoke disappeared, there stood Naruto, his red eyes staring defiantly at him.

**"You're quick Uchiha." **He snickered before launching another attack at him.

* * *

Harry glared mercilessly at the three Akatsuki members in front of him. The dim lights cause their eyes to glower.

"Where is he?" He grit through his teeth. "Where's Voldemort?!" He screamed furiously. Deidara and Hidan covered their ears absentmindedly as if blocking the scream.

"He's not here yet. You wizards like to keep people waiting. It's fucking annoying." Hidan grumbled. The wizards scanned the room, trying desperately to think of a way out.

"Don't worry Hidan; we've got to take care of them first." Deidara's voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. He slowly took a step forward. Harry took a step back in response to the advance. He stopped when he felt his back hit a shelf. He was trapped. They all were and it was his fault.

Deidara reached out, his palm mouth was directly parallel to Harry's face. Harry gasped in horror when he saw something crawl out of Deidara's sleeve. It was a centipede. The clay insect crawled its way around the boy's neck and rested around his head. Harry whimpered as he tried to reach for his wand…..It wasn't there.

Sasori sighed discreetly at the sight in front of him. He knew Deidara was good but this was really first class. There were no emotions present on his face. He lived for his art and Sasori of all people knew that best. But wasn't this a bit too much? He broke his eyes away to see Hermione and Ron staring helplessly at Harry and Deidara. They were yelling desperately for him to stop.

Sasori felt frustration. It was too complicated being human. As a puppet he wouldn't have felt anything but he had to go and make the Horcrux whilst he was still human. The centipede reached its destination and Deidara removed his arm holding Harry in place. Sasori looked away preparing for the bang. His eyes rested on the girl he was restraining.

Luna was not looking at Harry. She was looking at him as if…pleading. Well what was he to do?

"Nothing personal Potter, un." The blonde's hand moved closer to himself. "Ka…"

"LUMOS MAXIMUM!!" The light filled the room before Luna had even finished saying it. Everyone shielded their eyes as Luna ushered them all away.

"Harry get the prophecy!" Sasori heard Hermione screeched as they left ran for their lives. When the light died Deidara and Hidan stood rubbing their eyes and cursing violently.

"Redhead you were meant to fucking hold her." Hidan yelled. Sasori ignored him and turned to the blonde. Deidara was looking at him skeptically.

"Sorry." He muttered before all three of them turned to pursue the wizards. Sasori glanced over at his lover. 'I just can't fool him' He thought dismally.

* * *

Harry's cry echoed through the Ministry corridor as he tripped clumsily over his own feet. They were after him. Deidara was but it was too much for him. Harry was scared, terrified, more than he'd ever been before. The ninja were worse than any death eater. And Sasuke wasn't there to help them.

The prophecy skidded across the floor and came to a halt at someone's feet. Harry's breath stopped in his throat. The black Akatsuki cloak was the first thing he noticed. But whichever member it was. They were not moving. Harry glanced up to stare into uncaring ash rose eyes.

"Sasori…" He breathed, trying to scramble to his feet but someone stopped him.

"This isn't my fight Potter." The redhead muttered. "Instead you should watch him." He warned. Deidara's foot stomped down onto the ground with all force crushing Harry's fingers.

A pained shriek ran through the corridor. Sasori winced at the noise. He saw the tears begin to well up in the boy's eyes.

"Time to give up, un." Deidara stated, grinding his foot further into the ground. The tears rolled down Harry's cheeks causing Sasori to sigh.

"Sorry Deidara." Sasori mumbled. The blonde looked up but his expression gave nothing away. "I'm not as use to being human as you are." He said more confidently, slamming his fist into Deidara's stomach. Deidara flew halfway across the room only being stopped by the wall.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara shouted darkly. Sasori felt his insides cringe at the sight of Deidara pulling such a face at him.

"I already said. It's not my job to fight alongside you." Sasori reached into his cloak, pulling out a scroll. "Right now the one I want to help…" He turned to face Harry. The boy's eyes were wide with amazement. He probably couldn't understand a word they were saying. He could make of this what he wanted. "Is Potter."

After a long silence, a small smile began to form on Deidara's face.

"You think I'll forgive you." He accused the redhead. Sasori breathed, unsure of what to answer.

"Don't worry, un, I will." The smile disappeared from his face. "After I've defeated you." He spat at him. Sasori smiled.

"We'll see brat." He unraveled the scroll and the ever familiar Hiroku appeared. But he looked new. Deidara smirked. Who was he to lose such a challenge.

* * *

Kyuubi and Sasuke sprang apart, breathing heavily. Sasuke breathed out spitting a few drops of blood onto the floor. He had not expected any less from Kyuubi, but he may be too much for him.

"Why are you fighting me Kyuubi." He whispered dismally. Stalling was always a good strategy. Kyuubi's red eyes flashed for a moment, a scowl appearing on his face. The Jinchuuriki reached into his holster and pulled out a small silver orb.

"**Do you know what this is Uchiha?" **He asked curtly. Sasuke's eyes graced the ball for a few seconds.

"**It's a prophecy made by Luna and guess who it's about?" **Kyuubi continued. Sasuke's confused frown morphed into that of shock.

"Us." He murmured forlornly. The Jinchuuriki grimaced.

"**You see? One of us is going to die tonight."** Kyuubi said darkly, red chakra enveloping him, four tails sprouting from his back.** "And it won't be me."**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to write so little. I swear I'll be back with more sooner. Sorry .

Please review anyway. It makes my happy :D

Luff ya

Chika


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Its late and I don't own it……meh

Chapter XXVII

**The Anbu Pair**

Sasuke yelped in agony as Kyuubi's fist once again collided with his stomach. The Uchiha had always prided in being fast but nothing could match Kyuubi. The room around them was crumbling, there was very little of the hall left and the castle was beginning to stir. Sasuke could feel them awaken. There was no time left. He spat blood on the floor defiantly. This had to end quickly otherwise the prophecy would really come true.

His eyes travelled to the other side of the room at the figure standing opposite him. He looked him into the eyes. Those blood red eyes…He knew that somewhere in there, there were still the azure eyes he was looking for.

Sasuke doubled over as he was hit again. He seethed and returned his mind to the fight. 'Think Sasuke what can I do' He chanted to himself.

"CHIDORI!" He yelled charging towards his partner. The attempts were futile.

"_Have you ever heard of Leglimency Uchiha?"_

Sasuke tried for the element of surprise and aimed a kick at Kyuubi's gut whilst he was dodging the jutsu. He heard a gasp from Kyuubi. He grinned unconsciously. That kick hit home.

"_Leglimency, otherwise known as…Mind control un,"_

Kyuubi growled as he staggered backwards holding his stomach in a clenched hand. A fear past through Sasuke, the kick had only hurt enough to make him angry. The blonde raced determinedly back towards his partner pulling out a massive shuriken.

Sasuke would never admit to ever panicking but a similar feeling ran through his head when he saw this. His mind raced desperately.

'Leglimency, mind control…how do you break free of that?' The answer came to him almost immediately. What had he been watching Harry do for the past few months.

"Occlumency." He breathed to himself. He clenched his fists even tighter causing his knuckles to go white, small drops of blood ran over his hand and onto the floor. "Or…." Sasuke watched the sharp edges of the shuriken come closer. They could slice through him with no problems. "A shock!!"

The shuriken hit its mark and Sasuke's fists relaxed, the small drops of blood finally reaching the floor.

"This isn't fucking faaaiiir!" Hidan wailed as he looked around the room. The three teenagers froze uncertainly. "Why do I get the leftovers?" He continued.

Ron frowned and huffed at being called 'leftovers'. The redhead pulled out his wand and tried to look intimidating as he stepped in front of Luna and Hermione. One look at Ron caused Hidan to burst into laughter.

"Are you fucking serious Weasley?" He scoffed.

"I…I will fi…fight you." The redhead stammered cautiously. Hidan's mirthless laughter relaxed into a grin. The ninja said nothing but the very look on his face was enough to send shivers down Ron's spine.

"Do you really want to?" Hidan sang dangerously. Ron tightened the grip on his wand as he grit his teeth.

"I…" Ron never managed to say anything else. He felt something hard slam against his head as he lost consciousness for the second time that night.

The ninja sighed as he looked around restlessly. With the three students dealt with what was he to do now? Hidan looked pitifully at the bodies on the floor. He hadn't killed them. There was no need and he really didn't feel like it.

'What?'

Hidan paused as he began to rethink what he had just said. Since when did he stop wanted to kill and scorn. It was his goal to share his pain with others wasn't it? The ninja furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms as he thought for several moments.

"………………………….. ARGH!!!!" Hidan let out a frustrated yowl. Thinking really was not his area of expertise. He pondered for a few more moments. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the Court room next door. The ninja instantly thought of his partner and grinned. Where there are bombs there's Deidara. He thought happily as he rose and followed the noise.

To say Hidan was surprised when he ran into the court room was probably an overstatement. However confused he was he would not admit that he was surprised.

Deidara was cornered by a puppet that looked similar to Sasori himself. Around him lay the remains of what Hidan recognized as Sasori's favourite puppet Hiroku. He grinned slightly at the scene. Hiroku was such an ugly thing, why Sasori loved him so much was beyond him.

The ninja's eyes traveled over to the other person in the room. Sasori was breathing heavily, the edges of his clothes were singed. Beneath the rags several burn marks were visible. Deidara obviously had not gone down without a good fight. However this one would end in a stale mate. There was a clay centipede wound around Sasori's head. The moment either of them made a move both would die.

Hidan sighed as he made his way silently across the room. He paused when he noticed the blood on the floor.

"The blood can save them." He mumbled to himself. He looked at his surroundings. The floor and walls were filled with cracks. Harry had by now cast the translation spell and was stood, clutching the prophecy behind Sasori. Both of the Akatsuki members had small drops of blood running along their faces and bodies. "Now who's is it?"

With one swift movement Hidan licked the drops of blood off his fingers and began to trace the Jashin symbol around him.

"You lose Danna, un." Deidara breathed mockingly to his partner. The redhead raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Tell me Deidara are you blind or is there some other reason as to why you are oblivious to the KNIFE by your stomach." Sasori challenged in reply. Deidara's mirthless laughter sent a shiver down Sasori's spine.

"Yes but you won't do it will you?" Deidara spat. "I know you Danna, you would have killed me by now if you meant it. But you don't…"

"I don't want to kill you Deidara. I don't need to." The blonde grinned in triumph. The hesitation in Sasori's voice was so obvious.

"But I need to kill you, un! I'm doing my job." They both remained silent yet Deidara thought he heard a sigh. He chose to ignore it and focused all his attention on his partner. He would lose if he showed weakness now but he couldn't kill Danna. After all those years of suffering because of him how could he lose him again?

"You're wrong Deidara." He started in surprise as the puppet drew his sword back, ready to strike. Without thinking he pressed his hands together.

"Katsu!!!" The mindless scream was followed by a loud bang and smoke. Deidara clenched his eyes anticipating the blade but it never came. He opened his eyes tentatively and peered across the room. There smoke everywhere and the puppet was nowhere to be seen.

Deidara took a careful step forward as he began to search for his opponent. However Deidara stopped when he felt a pulling at his leg.

_crack_

Both of the blonde's legs gave way at once and he screeched in pain. Deidara fell flat on the floor unable to move both of his legs. The smoke was finally beginning to clear. Deidara looked around lividly trying to find the culprit. A flash of anger came over his face when his eyes landed on Hidan.

The skeleton was tattooed over his body and the ninja was trying desperately not to laugh.

"HIDAN YOU BASTARD!!!" He yowled. Hidan's attempts were proven pointless as he began to laugh mockingly at him. Deidara heard a yelp near to him. His eyes turned to find that Sasori was on the floor as well.

"What do you know, I got both of you." Hidan snickered.

"You stupid brat you broke my legs!" Sasori growled.

"Brat? Redhead, I'm centuries older than you are and obviously wiser. Maybe you'll stop fighting stupid fights now."

"That won't stop me from beating him, un." Deidara snapped pulling himself up with his arms only to fall again.

"Akasuna you must suck as a boyfriend why does he wanna kill you so bad?" Hidan smirked. Despite everything he could not resist a chance to annoy his colleague. "Deidara if you still want to fight so much I'll have to break a few arms as well." Hidan threatened viciously.

Deidara shut up because as crazy as Hidan was…he would do it.

"But…"

"Don't you love him?" All three Akatsuki stopped and looked at Harry dumbfounded.

"…What, un?"

"Don't you love Sasori? Why do you want to kill him?" Harry asked carefully taking a step forward. It was dangerous but something told him that at least for the moment he was safe.

"It's my job…" Deidara answered frowning as if that were the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"But you hesitated." Sasori breathed looking his lover into the eyes. "You couldn't do it either could you?"

"What the hell, you attacked me, un." Deidara shouted. The confused look was still there.

"You job is more important than me?" Sasori breathed as he rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling unwilling to look at Deidara. "What has Akatsuki ever done for you?" He said annoyed.

"They haven't abandoned me!!" Deidara spat back, there was a certain sadness in the words. "They weren't the ones who died or left. I know that as long as I do my job Akatsuki will always be there, un." He continued.

Sasori's eyes were wide with shock. His gaze remained fixed on the ceiling as he thought over Deidara's words.

"My my how logical." Hidan muttered under his breath. Harry was stood beside him shot him a disapproving look. Hidan noticed it and looked back clearly asking "what?"

Harry grinned and leaned in towards the other. "I don't think we should be listening to this." He snickered. Hidan leaned in and looked the wizard in the eye.

"What makes you think I'm on your side?" He asked dangerously. The grin remained. Harry nodded his head towards the immobilized ninja.

"That does and the alive bodies in the next room." Hidan grinned.

"Good point." He mumbled.

"I didn't know you still thought about that." Sasori whispered.

"Of course I do! All the time I'm thinking what if you go again? What if the same happens but you don't come back." Deidara's voice was cracking but he bit back the tears. "I can't do it…not again."

Sasori inched closer and reached for Deidara's hand.

"But aren't you doing it to yourself right now. Following Akatsuki's orders won't get you anywhere. You don't want world domination." Sasori whispered reassuringly. Harry grinned, he liked where this was going.

"I want you to stay with me….to stay alive" Deidara mumbled still avoiding Sasori's gaze.

Sasori smiled gently, tightening his grip on Deidara's hand. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the others hand.

"Then I will." He said releasing Deidara's hand and placing his own on the blonde's face. "I promise." With his hand, Sasori guided their faces together and softly pressed his lips to Deidara's.

The moment would have been romantic were it not for Hidan.

"HAHAHAHA Dei-chan you're blushing." He shouted happily. Harry almost fell over. He looked at Hidan incredulously.

"So….Does that mean we're with him?" Hidan asked giddily. Deidara sweat-dropped as he suddenly felt three pairs of puppy eyes on him.

"Well we're hardly convincing bad guys after Harry's seen this." He mumbled and glared at Hidan. Harry swallowed.

"Is that a yes?" A dramatic silence followed as Deidara rapidly thought things through. A wide, determined grin spread across his face.

"To the end."

Dear readers it is almost 1'o'clock. I have mountains of homework and this was actually meant to be out on Halloween. I feel this was somewhat a failure on my part. BUT I wrote it anyway so im satisfied. =3

Thanks for reading and please review!!! x)

One more chappie and an epilogue to goooo :O


	28. Chapter 28

WOHOOO Nine pages :O I need a cold shower :/ Enjoy nee

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

**The Anbu Pair**

Hogwarts was stirring. All through the castle lights were coming on and students were rubbing sleep from their eyes. There was some complaining but it was mostly drowned out from the noises heard all over the building. Somewhere in the building someone was crying. It was no light crying. It was screams of despair, a deep pain that could reach even the most coldhearted of people.

Neville was one of the first to jump out of bed. How could he sleep at such a time? For all he knew some of his best friends could be dead right now. Harry had refused to let him go with them and even now he was regretting it. But when he heard the screaming his stomach dropped.

'One of them stayed here.' His mind rushed as he sprang from the boys' dormitory. When he ran into the common room he immediately ran for the portrait ignoring the protests from Professor McGonagall.

Ginny joined his side. He sent her a questioning look. She looked back and frowned.

"I'm just as worried as you are." She snapped. Her eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep and she looked worn. He looked at her with respect as he answered.

"Let's just hope they're ok." He smiled.

"But…." Ginny stopped running. Neville followed in suite. They listened silently to the screaming. "Who is that?" She breathed.

He didn't answer.

"Let's go." He muttered before following the screaming.

* * *

What Neville and Ginny saw was enough to make both of them wince. The room was in ruins. The walls were broken down; the floor was cracked and all over there were shards of what used to be the Mirror of Erised. The stench of blood clung to the air and was also splattered across the floor.

Amongst the shards kneeled Naruto clutching desperately to an unconscious Sasuke. It took them a while to register whose blood it was but they both gasped as the saw Sasuke's wound. Tears were streaked across his face. He was screaming uncontrollably and his eyes were wide with shock. He didn't even notice the two students enter.

Ginny hesitated before walking forward and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Na…..Naruto?"

"……."

The screaming stopped.

Ginny looked at Neville with a loss. He had stopped. Naruto wasn't moving and was barely breathing. It came out in short desperate gasps. His eyes were open but they weren't seeing.

"Neville….?" Ginny whispered. "What's he…" She trailed of, leaving the sentence incomplete.

"I….I think he's fighting." Neville mumbled cautiously. Ginny frowned.

"Fighting? Fighting who?" She snapped. The boy moved his head up and looked her square in the eye.

"…..H…Himself." He stuttered helplessly.

Ginny stared at them both dumbfounded.

"B…but that's." She replied incredulously.

"But look at his eyes Ginny!" Neville persisted. "They're different colours!" And it was true, one of Naruto's eyes was the pale blue but the other was blood red.

He was fighting. With the one person he can never win to. But can also never lose to.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Naruto murmured, looking around the familiar chamber. However there was a difference. The gate was open and the seal was gone.

**"Why do you think kit?" **The blond turned, expecting to see the fox however he came to face someone else, someone identical to him.

"Kyuubi?"

**"Got that right."** The red eyes grinned at him.

"But you're not meant to be here! You're meant to help Sasuke!" He screamed. Kyuubi waved it off.

**"And why me?" **He answered stubbornly.

Naruto looked downwards guiltily.  "Because I can't….Its all my fault."

**"Oh?" **Kyuubi smiled slightly. **"How's that?"**

"I hurt him." Naruto whispered.

**"Kami you're stupid."** The fox demon growled. Naruto looked at him incredulously. **"I hurt him because of that stupid Leglimency. You didn't do a thing. Anyway Uchiha needs you more than anyone right now."** Kyuubi moved forward and pressed his claws forcefully onto Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto flinched but held his ground. He glared back at the other suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me Kyuubi?" He challenged. Kyuubi grinned.

**"I have my reasons."** He laughed, releasing his grip on Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

He was preparing to leave when Kyuubi uttered more words.

**"Plus Uchiha is a **_**really**_** good kisser, can't have him die just yet."** He winked and licked his lips at Naruto whose jaw dropped to the floor.

**"You should really try him some time."**

* * *

**  
**

Naruto's eyes focused as he looked around himself. He was lying on the floor and next to him he heard someone breathing. He turned his heard weakly to the side.

"Sa…Sasuke." He rasped before sitting up and returning his partner to his lap. "Sasuke wake up." He pleaded brushing the man's fringe from his face.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke stirred. He leaned forward and whispered his name once more.

"Sasuke." This time the response was obvious. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and focused on Naruto.

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he opened his eyes was the searing pain in his head and sides. The second thing was that there was something wet on his face.

'Tears' He thought 'but whose' The third thing he noticed was that there was someone leaning close to him. So close that he was breathing their air.

'Naruto' His mind processed slowly. 'Naruto's tears.'

Another thing registered in his mind. That there was a crowd around them, and not a small crowed. But a crowd of what could be thousands of students. But Sasuke's thoughts were elsewhere.

Sasuke reached up and weakly placed his hand on Naruto's wet cheek.

"You're eyes are blue again." He smiled with relief.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered

"I never told you did I? Is that why you're crying?" He forced out quietly.

"Shh don't talk Sasuke." Naruto hushed calmly, his voice still quiet.

"It's my fault because I didn't tell you." He rasped.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke wiped his thumb lightly across Naruto's eyelashes, stopping the tears.

'He's so beautiful' He thought as he trailed his pale fingers down Naruto's face.

"I love you Naruto." He said as clearly as he could. He smiled a true smile as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Blue eyes welled up once again at the words Naruto had just heard. Without caring he began to cry shamelessly like a child.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Sasuke continued.

Gradually Sasuke's eyelids grew heavy. He slowly closed his eyes. A feeling of relief and peace swept over him.

'I finally told him' He thought gladly. These were his last thoughts before sleep claimed him….Permanent sleep.

* * *

The Ministry was quiet. Nothing moved. It was the kind of silence that rested on you like a heavy weight. It made you weary. At first glance you would never know that anything was wrong with the Department of Mysteries however when walking to the courtrooms the damage was obvious.

"Why is it so quiet?" Harry breathed.

"He's waiting." Sasori replied emotionlessly. Harry sent them a questioning look.

Both Sasori and Deidara were propped up against the wall. They were unable to move thanks to Hidan's cunning plan. Sasori was holding Deidara's hand. Deidara had his head resting on Sasori's shoulder and seemed to be completely relaxed but in his other hand Deidara was clutching a clay bird.

'He feels vulnerable' Hidan thought but for once kept to himself.

"Well he's biding his time. That's the smartest thing to do right now. His servants are all either dead or useless." Deidara explained to Harry. When he said useless his gestured briefly to himself and his colleagues.

"You aren't useless." Harry offered to them. He was surprised to see a small smile form on the blond's lips.

"To him, we are now." Deidara said quietly as if almost to himself. Hidan grinned and leaned closer to Deidara. His face only inches from the others

"Come to think of it Dei-chan…" Deidara winced at the horrible nickname. "You've never failed any big assignments have you," Hidan's sadistic smirk changed into shock when he felt his face being shoved backwards.

"A little too close Hidan." Sasori growled threateningly at him. After a moment Hidan regained his confidence.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing redhead." He snickered.

"As if I'd feel threatened by you." Sasori returned stonily.

"You'd be surprised." Hidan grinned back,

"Well at least we never failed missions, unlike you. How many was it then?" Sasori shot back, obviously insulted by them.

"You sure you're above jealousy redhead?"

Harry sighed at the display. Everything about these three turned around love and sex….well of course this was normal for humans but they were ninja's for God's sake. How could they be talking about things like that at such a critical time?

Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the three tense.

A grin spread across Hidan's face.

"Here he comes." He stated. And when Harry turned around he felt his insides shatter.

In front of him stood You Know Who, The Dark Lord…………Voldemort.

"You traitorous fools." The snake man seethed through his teeth. Taking a step forward, brandishing his wand.

The smirk remained on Hidan's face.

"Why thank you."

* * *

Naruto only became aware of the people around him when someone pushed him out of the way. It was Madame Pomfrey. She was bustling around frantically treating Sasuke.

"Can you help him?" Naruto asked desperately. His stomach dropped when Pomfrey sent him a serious look however after a moment it morphed into a smile.

"You bet I can." The woman pulled out her wand and in a flash all that was left of the wound was a scar.

"The attack missed all the vital organs." Madame Pomfrey muttered before facing Naruto again. "He was really lucky."

Naruto smiled softly "Yeah…so was I."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, disturbed by the voices. He looked around to find himself still in the same room. And still in the same comfortable position of Naruto's lap. He looked up at his partner stoically.

"Couldn't you have moved me dobe?" He asked curtly, surprised when his insult was only answered by a smile.

"At least you're healthy enough to insult me," He said happily.

"Tch." Was Sasuke's only answer. When the Uchiha made to move he was surprised when he found no pain hit him. He looked down to where his wound should have been and was surprised to find only a scar.

Inside Sasuke smiled. 'Magic is really something else' He thought. He stood up and looked down at Naruto who was smiling at him. He returned the expression.

"Shall we go?" Naruto smiled back at him but something was missing. Sasuke paused to examine his partner.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Do you remember?" Naruto asked quietly, a blush coming across his face. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Remember what?" He asked. Naruto looked at him in outrage.

"What you just said to me! Dammit Sasuke I can't believe you forgot!" He snapped but there was no real anger, just a little sadness and disappointment.

There was sadness for a moment as Sasuke stopped to think. What had he said? Then suddenly it came back to him.

"Never mind it doesn't matter really." Naruto snapped as he got up and turned to leave. Naruto had barely taken a step before Sasuke began to speak.

""I love you Naruto."" Sasuke spoke clearly. Naruto stopped mid step and spun around.

"What?" He whispered. Sasuke took his hand in his own and dared a step closer.

""I'm sorry it took so long."" Sasuke finished and smiled at the blonde. Naruto's eyes were round as saucers and his mouth was hanging ever so slightly open.

"You…..You remembered." He whispered, reaching out to his partner's face. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I did." He answered.

Now such a situation would probably require more to be said. Sasuke probably would have chosen to say more if it weren't for Naruto's reaction. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, Naruto jumped onto him and crashed their lips together.

Sasuke managed to support the blonde for a few moments before gravity took hold and they both fell to the floor. Their lips were still pressed together, when Naruto paused for air Sasuke took the moment to roll over and claim dominance over the blonde. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto the others lips before entering with his tongue.

He ran his tongue around Naruto's mouth causing the other to moan. Somewhere in his mind he vaguely noticed voices and the tears on Naruto's cheeks. But he dismissed the first. He was completely taken by what was happening, what he had dreamt of for so long.

It was only several minutes later that they drew apart, gasping for air. Naruto was breathing heavily only a few centimeters from his face. The blondes flushed lips formed a small smile.

"He was right." He mumbled. Sasuke blinked.

"What." Naruto shook his head reassuringly and pressed his lips to Sasuke's one more time.

"I love you too Teme." 

They both froze when they finally noticed what those (not so) irrelevant voices in the background were. Now I say not so irrelevant because these voices were in fact the whole of Hogwarts.

And the whole of Hogwarts had just witnessed the spectacle. Whistles and shouts were coming from everywhere and both Naruto and Sasuke felt themselves blush uncontrollably.

It was Dean and Seamus who fought themselves to the front and grinned at them.

"You horn balls." They grinned mischievously

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran over to them.

"What's with that? If anyone's a hornball its you perverts watching!" He yelled jumping at them.

"Hey, hey we're happy for you" They explained. "It was about time anyway," Dean added with a wink.

As if on que both Sasuke and Naruto flushed again. Sasuke was first to get over the embarrassment. He walked over to them and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Dobe we better go." He muttered. Naruto grinned and nodded. As the two of them turned away Seamus spoke again.

"Wait…What about You Know Who?" There was suddenly a deep silence. The two ninja sighed. It was no secret what was going on.

But after a moment Naruto grinned and did the victory sign.

"Going down of course."

* * *

Oki there might be one more chapter. Its 2 in the morning so I had to cut it. Im a busy person :P So it looks like were heading for 30 in total. Well 30s cool its a good number :D

ANYWAY this chappie was for my tapping budding!!! DaChibiMonster007 xDD Happy birthday and sorry I couldn't put any lemon because 1. I don't have the guts to do it yet and 2. I cant see Sasuke and Naruto having sex infront of the whole school it leads to faar to many nosebleeds and other problems.

I hope you like it Malvi =3

Chika 3

Ps you guys review, un xD


	29. Chapter 29

*Does a twirl* YES!! Tis me and this is your x-mas prezzie. Ok not quite it's a coincidence really. I meant to have this out weeks ago but being the lazy ass I am I didn't. So I spent the few nights before Christmas neglecting my cave of a bedroom and writing this for you. I hope its good and Merry Christmas x3

Disclaimer: Now if I did own it would I be writing fanfics…no -__-

* * *

Chapter XXIX

**The Anbu Pair**

"GAH!"

That very word echoed through the Department of Mystery just before the sound of cracking stone. Deidara swore he saw a few of his blonde hairs flutter to the ground as the wall behind him crumbled. The features on his face quickly turned into a scowl and were it not for his broken leg Deidara would have jumped up to throttle his partner.

"Sorry, my bad Dei." Hidan laughed apologetically, rubbing the back of his head.

"YOUR BAD? What the fuck is with you aim?!" The blond bellowed at his partner. Hidan had not yet landed a hit. And seeing as Voldemort's blood was crucial for Hidan to win this was not very good.

"It's not my aim! That man's got a fucking shield thingy!" Hidan yelled back, swinging his scythe back into place. Harry sighed at their antics. How had they survived a whole year at a magic school not knowing a thing?

He growled in frustration as Voldemort repelled another spell. Without thinking of the ninja or very much of himself he rushed between Hidan and the snake man.

"Why won't you kill us?!" He challenged. Voldemort had had many chances to kill Hidan and had not taken any of them. The other man didn't answer. He made no movement other than a vile grin that slowly spread across his face.

"_Neither can live while the other survives."_ The Dark Lord rasped out, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring. "You're alive Harry Potter, because there's more." He hissed….nothing but silence followed. Harry stared deftly at the other man. There was more. What else could there possibly be? Harry failed to notice as Voldemort moved to resume his attack. The Dark Lord lifted his wand and, almost in a whisper began to say those awful curses.

"Katsu." Deidara announced clearly through the silence. Behind Voldemort a chain of explosions erupted, each bomb growing closer to the snake man. Hidan and Harry were somewhat disorientated by the surprise for a moment but a voice brought them back to their senses.

"Hidan, Harry NOW!" Sasori yelled over the noise. They wasted no time. Harry tightened the grip on his wand and at the same time as Hidan, he attacked.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" The spell left him with the same force as the air out of his lungs. And even though Harry could not see through the smoke something told him that it had hit and a triumphant shout from his side told him that Hidan had probably succeeded as well.

Three things registered in Harry's mind when the smoke cleared. The first was that Hidan had barely got Voldemort and that the wizard seemed barley scathed. The second was the obvious change in Hidan's appearance. The man had gone from pale skinned to completely black and on his skin was the imprint of a skeleton. A smirk slowly spread across Hidan's face causing Harry to shiver uncontrollably. He really should have noticed the man's pure sadism.

However despite these two changes the third had an even greater affect. For there were two new presences in the room. The smoke from the bombs had now cleared completely. Harry stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes unable to take in who was standing in front of him. That was until he saw the blonde and black hair, the sky blue eyes and the ebony ones next to them. The stoic expression on one and the complete opposite on the other…Yes, he was back.

"Hi Harry, sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto still grinned the same as he always did. Harry found himself letting out a huge sigh of relief as his face split into a grin.

"You…." He began but was cut off by a dramatic shout from the others.

"Enough with the fancy entries and reunions un." Deidara shouted from the wall. Naruto's eyes slid over to Sasori and Deidara……...ah well he could ask later.

The blonde glanced at his partner. One reassuring look was all he needed before they charged towards Voldemort. But there was something about the man that was different. They were about to strike when an ear-splitting shriek came from behind them. The Anbu's heads snapped back to find the source of the noise. Harry was on the floor. He was clutching his throat and tears were running from his clenched eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto returned their gaze to the Dark Wizard, keeping him from making any moves. However Voldemort had stopped. He wasn't moving at all. Hidan was at Harry's side within a few seconds.

"Harry…Harry what's wrong?" Hidan pressed as he shook the body.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara shouted at his partner.

"I don't know. He's still breathing there's nothing wrong with his throat." Hidan breathed. Harry's hands went limp as they fell from his neck to his sides. They all watched in confusion. The first to notice was Sasori.

"Hidan get back!" He shouted.

"What? Why?" The other questioned but didn't get anything else out. Harry suddenly reached for his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hidan couldn't die but he was able to be hurt. His body went flying into the wall several metres away. Voldemort forgotten, Naruto and Sasuke turned to Harry. The boy's eyes were cold. There was no trace of Harry left. Voldemort had taken over.

"Kill me now you mudbloods?" Harry rasped pointing his wand at them.

"Not mind control _again _un." Deidara muttered under his breath. He was beginning to see a pattern. They both froze when the Dark Lord turned towards them.

"I'll kill you traitors first." He hissed sending a killing curse towards them. Sasori was the first to react. He pulled Deidara closer to him and held him protectively.

"Protego." The ever familiar voice came just in time. Deidara and Sasori turned to see Luna standing at the door.

"Good timing Luna-chan." Deidara sighed with relief.

"Your welcome." She replied lazily. Without averting her eyes from Deidara and Sasori she turned to Harry. He eyes frowned in confusion.

"You can't stay there. You will leave." She asked stepping forward.

"And how will you make me?" Harry hissed at her threateningly. A small smile spread across her face. Luna's pale eyes flickered to something behind the boy. "Because you forgot that to control another's body you need to be alive. To kill the connection you…"

Harry's red eyes widened as he suddenly felt bile rise up his throat. He dropped to his knees, all his limbs felt as if they were dragging him down. He fell completely with a finally jolt to his stomach. Luna looked towards the Dark Lords original body. The body was hanging limply between Naruto and Sasuke. They grimaced as they drew their kanata's away.

"You kill the source," Naruto finished grimly. Suddenly people began bursting from every entrance. Several ran over to them to offer their help, one voice caught Harry's attention above all the others.

"He's dead! You Know Who is dead." Harry smiled lazily to himself before finally letting himself drift of to sleep…the fight was finally over.

* * *

It was almost three weeks before Harry woke up again. The first thing he saw was the white curtains and sheets, he was in the hospital wing. The first thing he heard was hushed whispers coming from beside him.

"Oh Harry you're finally awake." Hermione exclaimed not wasting any time to hug him. Ron was the next to greet him with an awkward smile and a hug. Harry rubbed his eyes thoughtfully, reaching for his glasses. When the two figures stopped blurring he spoke again.

"How long have I been here?" He asked them tiredly. The curtains around Harry opened suddenly and he squinted as the light entered the area.

"About three weeks, you my friend are a total hero." Naruto supplied the answer with a large grin on his face. He flipped open the Daily Prophet to show him the front page. Sure enough there was a picture of Harry smiling to the paper.

"I wish they'd stop doing that." He groaned at the paper. Naruto looked at the picture thoughtfully.

"Well they wanted to take a picture of you sleeping. You wizards have no manners." Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed slightly before he tried to get up.

"Where's Sasuke?" Harry asked with a worried voice. It was very rare to see the two apart. Well when Naruto was himself. Naruto smiled and pulled the curtains a little further, revealing Sasuke lying on his bed tossing a kunai thoughtlessly. Naruto sent him a different smile, one meant only for him before he turned back to Harry.

"He fell asleep the moment we got back." Naruto sighed. "I guess its exhausting taking care of you lot." He laughed slightly. The others smiled as they shared a knowing look.

"What about the Akatsuki?" The word felt so weird. It didn't flow at all. Harry looked up at Naruto.

"You don't need to worry they're fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Well after a few days in bed they were." Ron put in bringing himself a few pitying looks.

"We'll see them at dinner." He said placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. It was then that the Hospital Wings doors opened and three sets of footsteps were heard.

"No need to wait that long Harry we're right here." Hidan said with a grin. Harry returned the smile.

"You called me Harry." He exclaimed. Hidan looked at him in mock confusion.

"Why I've never called you anything else." He answered bewildered. It was a few moments later that one final pair of foot steps entered the room. Luna walked in with the same eerie look on her face.

Harry felt a weight lift off him as he saw her face. That dreamy look always set him at peace. Luna had made it through. His friends were all safe. Naruto ushered Luna closer to Harry and she took his hand and smiled. Harry mirrored her look.

"You knew everything would be fine didn't you?" He mumbled to her. Everyone around them shared the same knowing look as the Golden Trio had a moment ago. This was an interesting development indeed.

"I did." Luna answered quietly. "But the future can change and as you know nothings ever sure." Luna replaced Ron in the seat next to the bed as they all made to leave. "And there's always more, because you're alive." She finished dreamily.

Deidara and Sasori stopped mid step. They turned around to cast Luna a thoughtful look. There was a hidden meaning there. They smiled at each other as they turned to join the rest. They could discover it some other time.

* * *

After all the commotion the Department of Mysteries was sealed off temporarily before any action was taken. The room was only dimly lit and the it was freezing, several degrees below zero. There were small patches of frost and icicles lining the survivng pillars and the walls. Through the chaos there walked one person. There was a determination in their step. The person walked right through the room and stopped short when they saw the body. After a few moments of silence they let out a sigh.

"I guess there's still some work here for me."

With those few words the person turned and left.

* * *

AHA!! I left possibilities of a sequel cuz Im cool like that and cuz i dont wanna end...just yet :D aaanyway Im not finished quite yet. You still have an epilogue to look forward to which if things go my way…..or your way…will be out within a week.

Please Review makes me Happy :D AAAAnd Merry Christmas...again xD


	30. Chapter 30

This is it :D THE END!!! I seriously can't believe I did it. Screw my amazement at chapter 5 THIS is amazing xDD Thanks to all my reviewers Especially those of you who were with me for the whole thing Ok I know I should be saying goodbye now so I'll say it after the chapter.

ENJOY!!!!

Chika =3

* * *

Chapter XXX

**The Anbu Pair**

It was finally the last night of the term. The last dinner where the winner of the house cup would be declared. And there was a cheery feeling in the air…Slytherin obviously hadn't won. Everyone was already sat in their places chattering happily to their friends and enjoying their final meal together. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat towards the end of the Gryffindor table surrounded by curious classmates. It was no secret what had happened a few weeks ago but everyone still wanted to hear the story.

Harry seemed to be suffering gravely from the attention that he as usual hated but Ron was enjoying himself despite the fact that he had been unconscious through most of it. He took it upon himself to tell the crowd his side of the story.

"…but actually none of us are to thank if there's anyone you should be talking to its…" Ron's words trailed off as everyone turned at the sound of the large, wooden door opening. The Ninja were standing, fully recovered in the doorway smiling broadly. Without hesitation all of them walked over to the Golden Trio and sat themselves down as the students scattered to make room for them.

"Speak of the devil." Harry grinned at them.

"Hey." They replied as they sat down to start eating, Sasuke and Naruto and Hidan sat on one side whilst Sasori and Deidara sat opposite them. Naruto looked up at the decoration and smiled eerily at the blue colours.

"So Ravenclaw won." He mumbled leaning against Sasuke who protectively put an arm around him.

"Not hard to guess who got the last minute points then." Deidara replied. They all looked over to Luna. She was surrounded by the other Ravenclaws smiling timidly.

"And she fucking deserves them." Hidan stated proudly pounding his fist on the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Ron laughed. "Without her you guys would still be trying to kill each other at the ministry." Everyone turned to him in silence. A creepy smile spread across the Akatsuki members' faces.

"And you'd still be out cold on the floor." Sasori leered. Ron flushed a colour that could easily rival his hair causing the others to snicker.

"We really didn't do much did we?" Harry sighed.

"What are you talking about Harry? You fought so hard for everyone." Hermione interjected.

"But _I _should have killed Voldermort. He was my enemy." Harry insisted. He looked down at his lap in shame. He couldn't help but feel guilty that when it mattered the most he had lost to Voldermort.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance and sighed sympathetically.

"But could you really have done it?" Naruto asked kindly. Harry's head shot up and his wide emerald eyes met with a soft blue colour. "I don't think so." Harry was unable to say anything so he just stared.

"Don't worry about it. It's our job to kill. Even if this kill didn't go quite as planned." Sasori chuckled. The Golden Trio gaped wordlessly at the redhead. That had to be the first time Sasori had ever done anything close to a laugh.

"How do you plan on explaining this one to Pein?" Sasuke asked them, changing the subject.

"Who's Pein." Hermione asked curiously. Deidara and Hidan glanced at each other. Hidan rubbed the back of his head with a grimace.

"Our fucking boss." He answered dryly.

"We can worry about Pein later first we need to explain to Kakuzu un." Even Sasori shivered at this comment. Killing the client usually didn't help the payment.

"Is Kakuzu coming here?" Harry asked. He'd heard that name before and by the look on Hidan's face he knew the answer to that question.

"How else would we get home, un." Deidara replied. A heavy silence followed his last comment. Despite the happy occasion Deidara knew that Hidan still tried to avoid contact with his old partner. Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"I think he may be here sooner than you think." Everyone's heads whipped expectantly to the door. Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"He doesn't mean now. We saw a carriage on our way here." Naruto finished for the raven. "So I'm guessing he's outside." Deidara and Sasori exchanged a glance before both of them turned to Hidan.

Hidan was not the type to show his feelings. As he would say it was 'a sign of weakness'. So of course he seemed completely unmoved by the comment as he began to shovel food into his mouth at a speed similar to Ron's. Deidara sighed, raising his hand.

"OW! What the fuck Deidara?!!" Hidan yelled through a mouthful of food. Deidara looked at him sternly.

"Go on, un." He snapped, jabbing his thumb to the door.

"Oh hell no." Hidan exclaimed. Deidara scowled losing his patience very quickly.

"GO!" This time it wasn't just the blonde who was ordering. It was everyone. Hidan frowned and grudgingly got up. He slowly walked out the front door grumbling to himself. The Golden Trio and the remaining ninja watched him walk out quietly before they turned back to the food.

"So," Ron smiled turning back to the other students. "As I was saying there we were at the Ministry…"

* * *

That night had to be the most fun Harry had had in years. It was the first time, even if it was just for a moment that he felt like he understood them. So it was no surprise that Harry felt certain feeling of betrayal when he woke the next morning to find the ninja gone. Naruto's and Sasuke's beds were stripped and empty and their entire luggage was gone.

Harry was walking sullenly through the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were probably gone as well.

"Harry." Someone said from behind him. Harry turned to see Luna. Her pale locks were tied away from her face, her wand was still stuck safely behind her ear. In her arms she clutched several heavy books and oddly enough a shoe. Harry smiled, that was Luna.

"Good morning." He greeted politely. She waved off the greeting.

"They're gone aren't they?" She questioned knowingly.

"Are you ever going to warn me about these things?" He asked exasperatedly. When no answer came he sighed and continued. "You'd think they'd at least say goodbye. I mean we'll probably never see them again…" He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Maybe they aren't good at saying farewells." Luna replied serenely. "Maybe they'll keep contact." She took a step closer and leaned in. "Or maybe that's not it at all." Harry gave her a questioning look. Luna reached forward and put her hand into Harry's robe pocket. He gave a jolt of surprise and a gasp when she pulled out a small piece of paper.

Harry took it curiously. It was a photo of himself. It was taken on the steps just outside Hagrid's hut. On either side of him stood Naruto and Deidara; large grins were spread across both of their faces. Naruto was doing the victory sign and Deidara was merely waving his palm mouth was sticking its tongue out. Sasuke was stood beside Naruto, his arm around him. Naruto's other hand was resting on Sasuke's hand. Sasori was of course beside Deidara, his arms folded stoically or they would have been were it not for Deidara's arm that was linked with his. Hidan, Hermione and Ron were sat on the step below the others and were smirking.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at it. Luna did the same.

"Turn it around." Harry did so. On the other side scribbled hastily was a note. Harry grinned as he read it aloud.

"We took a look in the Mirror of Erised; guess what we saw...PS don't ever show this to anyone it could lose us our jobs."

"Now I'd go and hide that if I were you." Luna smiled she began to walk away. "As for me, I've got a shoe to find." She mumbled.

Harry cast one more look at the photo before tucking it back into his pocket and turning to walk away. After about three steps he paused and turned back.

"Luna." The girl turned back to see Harry standing right in front of her. "Thanks." He murmured leaning in and placing one small kiss on her cheek. Harry turned around and ran off.

Harry missed many things when he turned his back. He didn't see the hand that traced along her cheek, the sapphire eyes that had flown wide open. But the most important thing that Harry missed was the faint blush that was now stained across Luna's cheek. He smiled happily to himself. There was no need for sadness.

After all, the Anbu Pair weren't gone just yet.

_The Anbu Pair, The End_

* * *

Epilogue

**The Anbu Pair**

Summer was definitely the most disgusting time of year. Harry thought bitterly as he sat in his room alone. Not only was Hedwig confined to the cage, his foster parents from hell had locked him in and refused to let him connect with humanity for the past one and a half months. At that moment he was lounging on his bed read Hogwarts A History. It was amazing what boredom could drive people to do when the door flew open. In the threshold stood Vernon Dudley with hid ever purple face and piggy eyes.

"Listen boy I'm having guests over tonight. You will get dressed and _behave_." He snapped. "Any magic or funniness and you will not be going _anywhere_ for the rest of your life." Harry rolled his eyes. Uncle Vernon's threats really weren't what they used to be.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." H sighed, rolling off the bed and sauntering over to his cupboard. Might as well dress nicely for this guest.

A few hours later and a set of muggle clothes later the doorbell rang. Harry being the slave of the house ran down to open the door. Outside the house stood a man.

"Good Evening, Oh a new face."

"Hello. Harry Potter." He introduced himself.

Now Harry usually had no interest in his uncle's friends or work colleagues but there was something about this man that he found intriguing. He had familiar blonde hair down to his shoulders that was pulled back neatly into a pony tail. His eyes were a rather unusual colour of gold. Harry somehow felt himself drawn to them.

The man smiled calmly, bowing his head slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Edward Elric."

* * *

You should have seen it coming. Ive killed myself on this site trying to find a decent fmahp fic and have so far I haven't found one so I guess I'll write one myself. What better way to reach my expectations xDD

Im planning of having

Year 5 NarutoHp

Year 6 FmaHp

Year 7 BOTH Wohooo

I hope you'll read it = 3 and thanks for reading Anbu Pair!!

Please review xDD

Chika10


End file.
